Banishment & Redemption
by CeruleanRoses
Summary: "So, I have exactly six months to turn Bane, the menace of Gotham City, into a model citizen. No problem, Detective Blake! Just one question: can I start running for my life now or after you leave my apartment?" Eventual BanexOC! (The Joker and other Dark Knight characters will also make appearances later!)
1. Unexpected Visitor

_A/N: Hello and welcome to Banishment and Redemption! This is a story I worked on some time ago that I was very devoted to. The first half of this story (the "My World" arc) is very much light-hearted, comedic, and romantic. The second half (the "His World" arc) is more like the Dark Knight movies. You know, all dark and gritty and stuff.  
_

 _I hope you enjoy the story! All reviews/faves/follows are deeply appreciated_

~o~o~o

 ** _Disclaimer: In the following chapters, I own absolutely nothing. All recognizable characters belong to the Dark Knight/DC franchise. The only things that belong to me are the original characters.  
_**

~o~o~o

- **ACT 1 - MY WORLD-**

~o~o~o

* * *

 **Ch. 1: Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

Something really weird happened to me today. And I don't mean weird like someone actually held the elevator door open for me when I begged them to. I mean, suspiciously and frighteningly weird. As in, there's now a complete maniac seated on the sofa in my living room, only five feet away from me.

Oh, and not just any maniac either. Try the maniac who had contemplated blowing up my city only a few months ago with an atomic bomb.

"Bane is his name," the men in the black suits remind me as they wheel suitcase after suitcase into my apartment. None of them bother to look my way. "We're not sure if it's his real name or not, but you can just call him that."

"Sure, okay..." I hear myself mindlessly agreeing. Wait, what the heck am I saying? I shake my head and jump to my feet. "Wait, wait, wait. Why is BANE in my living room?"

The men continue wheeling in bags and suitcases, barely pausing to give me an answer.

"We'll sit down and discuss this before we leave, ma'am," they assure me.

"B-But..." I plead at one of the men who drops another load of suitcases into my arms. "You can't just... come into my home and drop off a _crazy person_!"

One of the shuffling suits finally stop to look at me. His cocky smirk makes me want to strangle him with his stupid, red tie.

"We're the government, ma'am," he quips with a jaunty grin. "We can do whatever we want."

I watch in shocked silence as they drop off the rest of Bane's suitcases. I can't even bring myself to look at Bane. I can feel his eyes watching me as I hurry after the suited men, but my twitching eyes make sure not to travel in his direction. The fear of fainting or simply snapping and pushing the whole group of them from the room is too great.

Finally, the men finish up. They drop the last of Bane's gazillion suitcases on the ground with an unceremonious thud and wipe their hands together in a manner that says "We're all finished here."

Really, what could a psycho possibly have that requires that many suitcases? Besides maybe to carry bodies in...

This is ridiculous. "Can someone please explain to me what the heck is going on?" I demand to know. "Why are you dropping off a criminal along with ten thousand pounds of luggage into my apartment?!"

"Now, calm down, ma'am." The youngest of the men holds up his hands in attempt at peace. The dark-haired officer has been the only person in the room who knows the meaning of the word "manners".

"I'll explain everything. Let's take a seat, if you don't mind."

The young man takes a seat on my tattered sofa, leaving me with the options of sitting right by Bane or to remain standing. I choose the latter. There is no way I'm getting within ten feet of the murdering madman.

The man waits for me to have a seat. When he realizes that I'm not budging, he clears his throat and begins. "I understand that this is coming as a huge surprise and for that, I apologize. You were supposed to be notified but our letter must have been delayed."

"Yes, this is most definitely a surprise," I snap while folding my arms across my chest. "I don't exactly expect the police to burst into my house and drop off people on a daily basis."

"You're angry," the man states. "And I can completely understand why. But, just let me explain..."

I wait.

"Bane is being put in a special program for criminals who we believe can be reintroduced to society as a rehabilitated citizen of Gotham City."

Citizen of Gotham City? I want to scream. The guy had tried to blow up Gotham City only a few months ago and now they want him to be a citizen of it?!

The detective continues, unaware of my inner ranting. "This program includes him being placed in a monitored environment where we, the police, will be able to watch his every move while he makes his first steps into society. We allow the criminal to choose the type of home and location that he desires. Bane asked for a secluded home with few family members. You fit the bill."

My mouth flops open uselessly. Did any of these people take into consideration that maybe, just maybe, he asked for those specific accomodations so he could easily murder the poor person in their sleep?

"B-B-But... What am I supposed to do?" I ask while grabbing at my black hair. "I'm only a college student. I don't have a psychology degree. I don't know how to take care of criminals!"

The police officer raises his hand to quiet me. "All of that isn't necessary, ma'am. We're just looking for someone to give him a nice, comfortable home while he gets back on his feet. All you'll have to do is be there to guide and support him. Your college professors say you're a sweet girl."

Oh, yes. I am the sweetest girl you'll ever meet until you force a criminal into my home. I can barely think of anything to say to all of this guy's rational talk. He's so calm and assertive that I find it hard to dredge up a rational argument.

"Isn't he...dangerous?" I say in a low voice, as if Bane wouldn't be able to hear me. He is able to hear everything quite well from his comfy position over there on _my_ sofa. The giant of a man has made himself quite comfortable over there on _my sofa._ He's leaning back, arms folded across his expansive chest, dark eyes on us. I narrow my eyes at him and look back at the detective.

The officer frowns and scratches his brown hair. "I'm not gonna lie to you. He's pretty strong. And volatile at times, too. But he's just a man."

 _A man capable of murdering people twice my size_ , I want to say.

"Besides, we've gone through the trouble of giving you extra protection. Here." The officer tosses me a thin remote pad with a single silver button in the middle of it. I roll it around in my hands before looking at him.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's a shock inducer. One press of that button and it's 10,000 volts sent to the metal collar around his neck."

I force myself to look over at Bane again. He is staring right up at the ceiling now, seeming bored with the whole situation. He is so freaking big. Like, muscular big. He looks like one of those WWE wrestlers. I glance at his neck and notice that there is a metal collar around his neck. It looks tight and uncomfortable.

"That sound a little… cruel," I admit as I study the shock inducer. He may be a criminal but 10,000 volts sounds extremely painful.

"Only use it when necessary, say, if he ever gets out of hand. We'll also have some on hand. We have the place loaded with surveillance cams and microphones, so we'll know the second something goes wrong."

They bugged my house, too? Today is just getting worse and worse.

The police officer stands up and brushes his dark pants off. "I think that about covers it, ma'am. We'll stop by every week or so to see how things are getting along. Just be the support that he needs during this time. It will only be for six months."

My mind finally wraps around the last part of his statement. " _Six months_?" I cry. Six months is just _way_ too much. A week I could handle. Maybe even a month. But _half a year_? That's crazy!

"It'll fly by, once you get used to each other," he assures me. "Remember, he's a human being, just like you and me."

"I realize that..." I say with a huff. His mask is considerably scary but I realize he is still just a man. A big, scary, terrorist man.

The officer is heading for the door behind the rest of the suited men. I stalk after them, afraid to be left alone with Bane.

"This is crazy. Do I really have no choice in this?" I beg as we come to the door to my apartment. "Really?"

"Sorry, ma'am." The young officer tips his hat. "It's pretty final. You can always try for an appeal down at the court, if you want."

An appeal. With Gotham's huge population and crime rate, I'd have to wait months for a chance to get in front of the judge. By that time, I'd probably already be a goner.

The officer must have seen the hopelessness in my eyes. He studies me for a second before handing me a white card. I look down and see that it is his personal business card. "Robin John Blake", it read. "GCPD".

"Give me a call if you need anything. I have a… special interest in Bane. I also forgot to mention that you'll be paid for this at the end of six months. Twenty grand."

He leaves, closing the door behind him. I stare at the peeling paint of the old, white door while the sense of impending doom crawls into my stomach. I look out of the peephole and watch until their police cars are distant specks of white and black in the vast city. Even after they're gone from sight, I stare out into the city.

It feels like someone stuck a pin into my brain and let it slowly deflate into a big, gooey pile of matter.

What…the heck…just happened. Did those crazy cops really just burst into my apartment without asking, drag the man who called himself Gotham's Reckoning in, and then leave him here with every reason to believe I'd be okay with it?

This could be a scam for all I know. I glance down at this so-called "Robin Blake's" business card. To my dismay, it looks pretty official. If I recall correctly, I've seen the young officer on TV a few times.

I heave a sigh. Looks like he's the real deal. Which means I'm stuck playing babysitter to the masked menace back in the living room.

I take a deep breath and square my shoulders. Okay, girly. This is your duty to society. You will be monumental in the rehabilitation of one of the most dangerous criminals in all of Gotham's history. People will hold parades for you, cheer for you...

Or at least attend your funeral.

Time to go officially meet this Bane. I wring my hands in front of me as I slowly inch my way back to my living room. I'm relieved to find Bane in the same exact position as before. He's staring blankly at the cheap wallpaper plastering my cement walls. It's a pretty cheesy-looking wallpaper that I got on sale a while back. It's covered in lilac roses and their green, twisting thorns, both decorating the entire perimeter of the living room. I still don't know what enticed me to buy it other than the low price and my inability to say no to persistent salespeople.

I turn my attention to the hulking man seated on my sofa. His mask makes his breathing loud and distorted, like someone blowing through an AC unit. His dark eyes are vacant as they study my disgusting wallpaper. The black shirt and iron vest look uncomfortable, even from this distance.

"Um, hello," I say awkwardly. Bane does not take his eyes from the wallpaper. I clear my throat and try again, in a much louder voice this time. "I'm-"

"Roses."

His voice startles me. I have heard it before, months back. I had been watching him on television from my apartment as he gave the announcement that he had a giant atomic bomb beneath the city. It was strangely higher-pitched and optimistic sounding, like someone from a British musical.

"What?" I ask while stepping just a tad bit closer to him. "Roses?"

"Yes, roses," he repeats in that breathy, metallic voice. He is still staring at my wallpaper like an enraptured school boy. "They each have a different meaning to them, based on their color." He pauses. "Did you know that?"

"Um, yes. Yes, I did," I reply. Thanks to many lonely Valentine's Days and the internet, I know the meaning to nearly every shade of color a rose can be and which shades I could expect not to receive.

"What about your roses?" he asks. "Do you know what your roses mean?"

I look back at the wallpaper, at the smeared, faded purple roses. "I didn't think purple roses existed, actually."

"Oh, they do. And they have a meaning, as well. Maybe you'll find it out in your studies, college girl."

I nearly laugh at this. Who teaches anything besides stuff that turns your brain into mush at college? "Maybe I will. That would be a cool class." I smile and feel myself grow nervous again. "So, uh, my name is-"

"Rose. May I call you that?" Bane inquires in a pleasant voice.

I am ready to debate this but I decide to let it drop. Did it really matter? Besides, I wasn't one to argue over names with a guy who could crush me beneath his pinky finger. "Sure, if you want. Do you want me to call you Bane?"

"That would be nice."

"Well, okay, Bane. You can call me Rose." I brush my bangs to the side and force a tight smile. "Let's, uh, show you to your room, alright?"

"Oh, goody!" Bane says in a not-so-giddy voice. "Please, lead the way."

He climbs to his feet and stretches. TV did little to capture the mammoth size of this man. Standing up, his tall frame stretches easily past six feet.

His footsteps cause the entire apartment to quake just slightly. I'm in no mood to have that kind of person directly behind me, so I keep up the pace so that I'm more than five feet away from him.

I lead him to the last room in the hall. I swing open the door and step inside. "Here it is!" I say dramatically while waving my hands around the room. I instantly cross my arms back over my chest, feeling completely stupid.

The room is nothing to get excited about. It belonged to my old roommate, a girl named Christy, who cared little for cleanliness or hygiene. The only furniture in the room is a rickety bed layered with clean sheets that I recently washed, a tilting bedside table layered down by Seventeen magazines, a holey sofa, and a nearly empty bookshelf. All in all, it was pitiful.

"This will do quite nicely, thank you."

I startle at the sound of Bane's metallic voice sounding right beside me. I didn't even notice him enter the room! He must have some major ninja skills because a guy that causes mini-earthquakes when he walks can't have snuck up on me that easily!

I try to discreetly move away from him, back out the door. "So, I guess I'll let you unpack and get situated. Just let me know if I can help you with anything."

I escape out into the hallway and into the safety of the room directly across from his. I close the door behind me and inhale a few deep breaths.

I survived! I survived my first encounter with Bane and hadn't been brutally attacked! In fact, he had been strangely kind and easygoing. I'm not sure what I was expecting, to be honest. When I watched him announce to the world that he had a bomb under Gotham City, the guy had snapped someone's neck like it was a wishbone. Can you blame me for being terrified out of my mind? In fact, I wanted to barricade myself in this room and call my mama to come and rescue me.

But, twenty thousand dollars? I'm no money hungry rapscallion, but a college kid in possession of that much money could live an easy life, if they kept a good budget. Would the money be worth it? Not really, not if my neck got snapped like that poor guy's on television. I guess I really have no choice in this, though. All I can do for now is wait for six months to pass by...

…Which is an extremely long amount of time to be sharing a tiny apartment with someone who may be plotting to kill you this very second. And I enjoy my privacy. Very much. I like being able to come home and kick up my feet in my messiest pajamas. I like having a silent house to work on my current novel. I like having only a single mouth to feed.

Speaking of which, how the heck does this guy eat with a mask strapped to his face?

I glance over at the Tweety Bird clock hanging above my twin bed. 6:45PM. I suppose I should see if he's hungry...or if he even eats human food. For all I know, Bane could live off of the blood of frightened maidens.

I mentally gather myself together and shake my head around before opening my door.

"Eep!"

I nearly jump through the roof when I find Bane standing in my doorway. His towering frame nearly fills my entire doorway. I let out a little squeak and clutch at my chest, fearing I may have a heart attack.

Bane laughs. It sounds dry and metallic. "Did I frighten you, Miss Rose?"

"Juuust a little," I lie while holding up my finger and thumb to show how "little" he has frightened me. "Did you need something?" I ask after my heart has resumed its normal pace. _Or were you just going to stand by my door all day without knocking,_ I silently add.

"You're in charge, Miss Rose," he says in a voice that leads me to believe this couldn't be further from the truth. "I merely came to see what you have planned for me next."

 _I'm_ in charge. Yeah, I'm in charge, big guy. That's right.

After pepping myself up a bit, I puff out my chest and nod. I don't exactly feel in charge but I'm sure gonna act like I am. "I was just about to ask if you're hungry. I could cook some spaghetti with meatballs, if you want."

That's right, Bane. I'm in charge. You get spaghetti and meatballs or nada. I make the choices around here.

Okay, I'm starting to sound like I have serious issues.

Bane, oblivious to my thoughts, speaks. "Spaghetti and meatballs?" He asks this like he's never heard of the meal before.

"Yeah," I say. "It's pretty good, you know. With the noodles and stuff." Ugh, I sound like an idiot.

"Then I suppose I'll try it," Bane concurs. I nod. There is still something I need to ask him but I'm almost too afraid to ask.

"Do you...I mean, like, _can_ you...eat it? With your mask?" I finally bring myself to ask.

Bane's breathing echoes around my room. I almost want to dive under my bed, fearing that the volatile side of his personality is about to erupt like an explosive volcano.

He finally speaks, saving me from having to leap from my window. "I can most likely eat this spaghetti but not in the way you ingest it, Miss Rose. You see, behind this mask, I do have what's left of my mouth. It still functions, for the most part. Everything I eat must be liquid, but I can still eat."

"Ah," I say in a small voice. "Okay, gotcha. I'll drop yours in the blender." I smile at him and wait for him to move from my doorway so I can get to the kitchen. He doesn't move an inch.

Fudge-cakes. I'll have to pretend to do something else until he's moved away. Or tackle through him. That might get messy, though.

"Uh, you can watch TV or something in the living room while I cook, if you want. Or maybe read a book?" I point across the hall to his room, where the bookshelf stands in view. "I've got a couple of really good novels in there you might be interested in reading."

Bane still doesn't move a muscle. He continues to just watch me, like I'm some sort of science experiment. I'm on the verge of tears. I wish I could see if he is smiling or frowning at me, but with the mask on, it's impossible to tell.

I laugh awkwardly and decide to try and squeeze past him. "Well, I'll just squuueeeeze past ya, here...M-hm, comin' through." I mutter while I turn to the side and try to slide by him. Bane finally moves, if only to turn and face me in the doorway. Our chests brush against one another, that's literally how much room Big Guy gives me to squeeze past his humongous self. I'm not the slimmest branch on the tree, but I'm petite enough, and yet I still can't get past him without rubbing across him like some low-rate video vixen.

I give another awkward chuckle once I'm through the door then hurry to the kitchen. I take the ingredients for spaghetti out of the fridge and cabinet. My mind is in panic mode. Oh gosh, now I've ticked him off and he's contemplating how to kill me. He almost did it, back in the doorway. It would have been too easy for him to strangle me with those mammoth hands if he wanted to.

The eye on my stove is red. I place the giant pot of water over it and wait for it to boil. How was I supposed to know he could still eat food with that mask on? No one gave me his dietary plans. Now he already hates me and I'm stuck with him for 6 more months.

I pour the noodles into the pot of boiling water and heave a sigh. I rub at my temples and take a couple of deep breaths. As far as being a criminal's babysitter goes, I think I'm doing a pretty terrible job so far.

As the noodles cook and the sauce and meatballs simmer, I whip out my cellphone and dial the number they young officer gave me before he left me stranded here.

He answers on the first ring. "Detective Blake here."

"Hi, Detective," I say in my most pleasant of voices. "It's me, the girl you left Bane with."

"Oh, right! Hey, how's it going? Not too bad, is it?" he asks in an excited voice. He seems to have invested too much interest in Bane, like, an unhealthy amount.

"Well, I'm still alive, so that's good," I say quietly while peering around the corner of the kitchen to make sure Bane isn't listening in on me. He's not in the living room so I guess he took me up on my offer to read books. That or he's still glued in my doorway. That would be very awkward and terrifying if I have to pass him yet again.

"He's not dangerous, ma'am. He knows not to do anything while we have that collar on him," Blake explains. "It's a reminder of who's in charge."

Me? I barely feel like it. If Bane came up to me and demanded freedom, I would surely open the door and let him fly free.

"That's a bit reassuring," I say while stirring the noodles some. I don't want Blake to feel as though he's not making me feel a bit better, even if he's not. Just being able to call someone who has my back is reassuring, though. "Is there anything else I need to know about him? I know what and how to feed him now. Anything else of importance?"

"Let's see... Don't put him around any weapons, of course. We don't want any accidents," Blake warns. I swallow hard as he continues. "He's very good at persuading people. Don't let him trick you into anything. And, uh... have fun."

"Fun?" I scoff. "This isn't a theme park and he's definitely not some silly, big-eared mascot."

I growl under my breath when I hear Detective Blake laugh. "Heh, that was funny. But, no, no. I mean, let him experience life as a normal citizen. Take him places, let him learn. My sources tell me he was trapped in prison for as long as he can remember before that bomb mess."

Reenact the Bucket List movie. Check.

"Sure," I say in a tired voice. "I'll try to see what kind of activities a twenty year old poor college student and a thirty-five year old criminal can get into."

"That's the spirit, ma'am," Detective Blake chuckles. "Call me again if you have any problems or questions."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." I end the call and slide my phone into the pocket of my gray jogging pants. It's good to know there will be someone there for me during all of this, even if it's practically just a voice on the phone.

The spaghetti is finally done. Thank goodness. Having this kind of day really works up a girl's appetite. I fix my plate, topping it with loads of shredded cheese and Parmesan, before setting it aside. I look at the rest of the spaghetti.

How much should I put into the blender? How much does he eat? If I blend it, will it be like eating technically less?

Well, he's a big-looking guy. Let's just give him a lot. I pick up the pot and empty about two-thirds of what's left into the blender. I place the top on the blender and turn it on. The spaghetti quickly becomes a reddish-brown paste that doesn't look appetizing in the least. Does he actually have to slurp every meal down like this?

I put a pretty purple straw into the mixture, just in case he needs it, grab a water bottle, then head to his room. I'm surprised to find him seated on the holey couch like a gentleman, a large novel rested neatly in one hand. He barely looks like a villain in this moment, looking so intent while he reads.

I stand at the doorway, afraid to break the image of a normal man reading an interesting book.

"Why, come in!" His metallic voice shatters the image and brings me back to reality. I blink rapidly and focus back on him as a whole. He is staring at me expectantly. If the mask wasn't on, I'm sure there would have been a smirk on his face.

And of course I can come in. It's my apartment. I can do and go wherever I please.

Still, I hesitate a bit before walking into the room, still balancing his meal. "Here's dinner," I say in a happy voice. "I hope I made it okay." His dark eyes watch me as I approach him, making my inner child want to burst into tears and run from the room, crying. He is seriously scary in the darkened room with his black clothes on and creepy mask. Not to mention the fact that he probably hates my guts already for thinking him less of a person.

"I am not picky when it comes to such small matters," Bane says as I hand him the blender and water bottle.

"Great!" I say too cheerfully. "I'm not a super cook, so I'm glad you won't be picky." Gosh, I don't know how to act around this guy. My mind is telling me to be polite and courteous, as I always am to strangers. My body is telling me to run out of the room screaming after hitting him over the head with the blender filled with churned spaghetti.

Bane doesn't reply. He simply continues to watch me. He is really creeping me out with all of that staring. But at least he doesn't seem to be holding too much of a grudge against me.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me!" I say in a hurried voice before jetting out of the room. I grab my spaghetti from the counter and take a seat on the couch in the living room before switching on the TV. I need something, anything, to distract me from my reality at the moment. I'm pretty sure I'll be sent off to the looney bin by the end of the day, anyway. I still don't think my mind has fully processed my situation.

The 7 o' clock news is on. Candace Weaver, the perky, beautiful blonde reporter is on the screen, her pink-painted mouth twisted into a frown.

"Today, the police announced that they have formally released Bane, the man behind the Atomic Bomb Lockdown, into our city. They also released this statement, explaining their reasoning:

Detective Blake came on the screen, looking determined amongst the fierce cries of outrage in the growing crowd. "Bane is a criminal," Blake began in a strong voice. "A criminal that threatened the safety of our city. But he is also a human being. A human being that expressed his sincere desire to repent of his crimes and try again. Who are we to turn our backs on someone who is trying to turn around their own lives? If we allow this criminal, this _man,_ another chance at life, perhaps we ourselves as a city will be able to move on from that tragic event and onto a new beginning.

I nearly spit out my spaghetti when a bunch of hard rocks and boo's rise from the crowd and pummel poor Detective Blake.

"We don't want that psycho in our city!" one man screams.

"He's the reason my family is dead!" another woman screeches.

"Let him rot in prison forever!"

The young detective tries his hardest to calm everyone down but it's a lost cause. The clip is cut short and I'm back to watching Candace.

"As you can see, citizens are in an absolute outrage over the GCPD's decision to release their prisoner. Although police have assured us all that he's been released into the hands of a very capable citizen, we're left in the dark about what's to be done to reassure our safety from this man. The citizen responsible for Bane still remains unidentified at this time."

I sit my plate aside, grab my temples, and groan. Why didn't Blake tell me World War III was going on outside? If anyone figures out that I'm now the one responsible for taking care of Bane, my apartment will be up in flames in a heartbeat!

Candace's distraught voice brings my attention back to the screen. "If anyone," she says in a dramatic voice, "anyone at all knows where the police have hidden this man, please..." She shuts her eyes and clasps at her chest. "Citizens urge you to turn this man back over to the police, where he belongs. Please."

"Quite the one for dramatics."

"Ohhhmygosh!" I squeak at the sound of Bane's voice behind me. I turn around in my seat and see his hulking frame watching the TV with a glimmer of amusement in his dark eyes.

"Isn't she?" he finishes while moving his eyes to meet mine. My hand fumbles around on the remote until I'm able to switch to a different channel. A crime drama is on. A psychopathic murderer is just about to stab a young girl in her home. Even better.

"I-I didn't hear you there! Um." I push my bangs aside as I try to think of the appropriate way to handle this. "Sorry you had to see that."

Bane stares at the screen, the amused and calculating look still there. "Do not be sorry. Chaos is all around us. I enjoy being the cause of it."

I want to say something, something that you might say to make a convicted terrorist feel a little better about what he had done. Call it my "nice girl mentality". Unfortunately, I can't think of a thing. I myself remember the terror surging through the city those few, cold, tumultuous months after Bane released the prisoners of Blackgate. Everyone in the city was trapped with no hope of escape. People turned on one another, fought to the death over food, water, clothes. It was a nightmare. Some of the people, mainly the prisoners and corrupt politicians, enjoyed having Bane rule over them. They enjoyed watching traitors who tried to escape be put to death unjustly.

As for me, I was young and living alone. Needless to say, I had been scared out of my mind. Numerous people had broken into my apartment and stolen mostly everything I owned while I hid. I couldn't go out anywhere without fear of being robbed or worse.

People still feel the pain of that. I do, too. I know how hard it is to forgive something like that. That's why I'm terrified out of my mind having the mastermind behind it all living in my apartment. But there's also that part of me that believes everyone deserves another chance, especially if they really want it. Blake seems to believe that Bane does really want another shot. Do I? Or should I really just drop him off with the police like the people want?

I shift uncomfortably on the couch. Something about having a giant murderous man behind you really freaks a person out. "Did you need something?" I ask as sweetly as I can. "There's some more spaghetti on the stove. Or I can order take-out if you didn't really like it." There I go, Rambling Rooney to the rescue.

"That won't be necessary," Bane assures me. His eyes are still staring at the TV screen but his mind seems to be in a different place. "I thank you for your hospitality, Miss Rose. It's been quite unexpected."

I smile to myself. Sure, he's a criminal or whatever, but compliments are my weakspot. Maybe I'm just a complete pushover. It wouldn't be the first time someone called me that. I'm sure mostly anyone else would have already taken Bane back to the police department by now and left him or have done something even worse.

Go, me! I'm a good person so far. Or just a highly stupid one.

"Well, you're welcome. I might still be in shock by how quickly this little arrangement happened, though," I admitted. I still feel as though I'm walking in a nightmare, one that will go away in the morning.

"We will just have to wait for our true natures to bring themselves forth, then." Bane gives me an unreadable look that sends fear crawling over my skin.

I laugh nervously. "When you put it like that..." I glance over at the clock above the stove. Somehow, it's already 9:32PM. Not late for some people, pretty late for a girl with class in the morning and Bane in her apartment. "I guess I'm gonna take a shower and get to bed. You can stay up and watch TV if you want. The bathroom is the first door on the right when you need it." I grab my uneaten plate of spaghetti and place it in the fridge with the other leftovers. While I'm at class tomorrow, he can eat on that. I'll have to go grocery shopping soon, though. Unless I want Bane to squish me for trying to feed him a salsa turkey sandwich.

"Good night!" I call over my shoulder as I duck into the bathroom. I lock the door for good measure. Bane doesn't seem like a Peeping Tom or anything but I don't want a reenactment of Psycho in here.

I scan the walls for cameras (there are none) before undressing and climbing under the steady stream of hot water. The water feels good on my skin but does next to nothing for the thoughts swirling around my head.

So far, things have been easy. Bane's been a perfect, slightly unhinged gentleman, while I've managed to not go plum-crazy. But this is only the first day. I still have to take him out into Gotham, the city that hates him. I have to get used to having someone step into the life I've been used to, the one where I could virtually escape reality by sitting in my apartment. How am I going to get used to having a complete stranger in my home?

Just like that, reality comes crashing down on me. The police are asking a lot of me. I turn off the shower and step out. I wrap myself in a warm, fuzzy bathrobe and heave a long sigh. Today had went smooth, mostly, as I told Bane, because I'm still in shock at everything that's happened so far. Given the situation, there's been little left to do then carry on with my day. When our true natures come out, as Bane put it, will I be able to handle it?

I sound like a bad soap opera. Whatever happens next, I'll just go with it. That's the way to handle life.

I step out of the bathroom, surrounded by steam, and go down the hall to my bedroom as quickly as I can manage. I fall onto my bed like a bag of rocks.

Things will still be as easy in the morning.

~o~o~o

 _Thanks for reading! :) Do you think things will still be as easy for Rose in the morning?_

 _Next time we have: a cute professor, an angry jock, sloppy clothes, and a big decision to make! Stay tuned!_


	2. Rose, Interrupted

**Part Two: Rose, Interrupted**

I wake up to the sweet sound of absolute silence. I love a good, quiet morning. When the traffic is dead and the sun isn't all the way over the horizon—that's my favorite time of day. I sit up in bed and stretch my arms up high before looking at my clock. My eyes nearly bug out of their sockets when I read the time: 9:03AM! My first class starts at 10!

How in the world did I oversleep? I soar out of bed and begin scavenging through my closet for something cute, simple, and easy to wear. Unfortunately, my closet barely contains any of those three categories. One side is strictly professional for my part time job as a sales associate. The other side is lounge clothes, such as jogging pants, tank tops, flips flops, and other lazy wear. Somewhere in the very middle lies my very limited supply of school clothes.

I snatch up a pair of black cargo pants with a lime green tee with a picture of the green video game dinosaur named Yoshi plastered on the front. I grab a pair of matching flip flops, my brush and hair products, then head for the bathroom.

Inside, I quickly brush my teeth, shower, do my hair, and then get dressed, not in that order. I hate late mornings! It throws off my entire day. But, somehow, I'm dressed and ready by 9:40. It's takes almost fifteen minutes for me to get to Gotham University, so I'll have to book it and hopefully avoid the police. Looks like there'll be no time for breakfast either, which really sucks.

I'm just grabbing my backpack and hurriedly sliding on my flip flops when I notice a dark shadow sitting on the couch. I drop my backpack and stand straight up, staring at the shadow. That's when I remember...

"Oh, uh, good morning!" I say in a tight voice to Bane, who is sitting on one of the living room sofas, watching the morning news. He's dressed in a familiar brown coat with fur on the inside of its flipped out collar. His face looks amused by whatever is happening on screen. It doesn't' sound like cute, stumbling puppies or push-up walruses.

"Good morning, Rose!" he says in a happy voice. He doesn't look away from the screen. "Are we headed to class this morning?"

"Yeah," I say, still in shock. How had I forgotten that I was currently sharing my apartment with a terrorist? I suddenly feel a headache coming on as I realize that I can't leave him alone here, which is a big dilemna. "I've got to call Blake."

I fumble around in my purse for my iPhone. Once I find it, I whip it out and call Blake. He answers pretty quickly.

"I was expecting a phone call from you," he greets me.

"Good, because I'm curious about your other expectations for today. What are Bane and I supposed to do about college? I have class in less than twenty minutes." I would have been a bit meaner had Bane not been ten feet away.

"Simple: take him with you," comes Blake's response.

"I-I can't do that!" I whisper-yell while turning away from Bane's curious eyes. All I can think about are the mobs of angry people waiting to get their hands on him and I out there. "It's dangerous!"

"We have police around campus if anything goes wrong," he assures me. I scoff inwardly. Yes, from what I'd seen two months ago, the police had been pretty useful when it came to restraining Bane and crowds.

"Don't worry; you'll both be perfectly safe," Blake says. I don't reply at first. I know it's wrong, but I'm really worried about my own safety at the moment. I'll be in the car with a known terrorist and be in class with people who'll want to kill both of us. I think Bane can handle his own safety. Me, not so much.

"I hope so. Goodbye, Detective." I end the call and drop my phone into my purse with a heavy sigh. Well, this wasn't how I planned for my day to start off but it looks as if my only choice is to go with it and pray for the best.

I grab my keys from the counter and nod at Bane. "Ready?" I don't know if I'm referring to being ready to leave or ready to face the city he was previously going to destroy.

"Of course!" Bane replies lightly as he stands from the couch. "The world cannot wait for us to be ready before it continues to spin."

"That would be great, though," I joke in a tiny, scared voice. Today is not gonna be an easy day for either of us, I'm afraid.

We head out of the apartment building, only earning a few horrified stares from the other tenants. My car, a silver Mustang, is parked in the back of the building, so we go around there and hop in.

"Don't forget your seatbelt," I remind him in as much of a teasing voice as I can muster up. My voice is shaking with fear; having Bane this close and with no hope of escape is terrifying.

"I don't suppose the police will be concerned about my safety if they pull us over, Rose."

"Ha, very true." I snap my seatbelt on anyway before starting up the car. I've always been self-conscious about my beat up '96 Mustang but never as much as right now with Bane studying the inside like it's a homework assignment.

"Do you like hip-hop?" I ask in an attempt to pull his attention away from my car. He just looks at me. "Okay, just tell me if it annoys you."

I plug in my iPhone and "Kiss It" by Dev pours out of the speakers, followed by the steady bumping of bass. I mouth the words along with the song, not comfortable with singing in his intimidating presence, as I slide on my eyeglasses (which are a necessity for driving) and back the car out of my space and getting on the highway.

Gotham City traffic is no joke. Drivers care absolutely nothing about cutting you off, honking at you for no reason, and sending you that special finger. You have to be a considerably calm person to drive these streets. You also have to be smart and lock your doors, unless you want someone to hijack you like they're playing a mean game of Grand Theft Auto: Gotham City.

We're at the longest red-light in history when Bane finally speaks, interrupting me from my jamming session. Every college student that drives to school knows that morning dose of your favorite music always leads to a better day.

"You look afraid, Miss Rose!"

I glance over at him before lowering the volume of my music somewhat. "Well, I am." _And not just because you're about five inches away from me._ "I mean, people are really mad about what you were planning to do to the city."

"And you?" he asks after taking a breath. "Are you angry with me?"

"Heck yeah," I answer without thinking. My eyes widen as I realize what I've said and I quickly backtrack. "I-I mean, I don't like the idea of being blown to smithereens as much as the next person. I never felt really...angry, though. I was scared, for the most part," I admit. "Scared for my family, who live in another city. I didn't want them to hear about my death in the news."

Bane's breathing intertwines with the lingering bass in the car. "Would you like an apology?" he finally asks.

I can't say I'm not surprised by his question. I look at him and the hope in my heart falls away as quickly as it came. He's teasing, of course. His eyes look unsympathetic as he watches me, waiting for my reaction. What was I expecting: a normal person behind the mask? Nope, I guess he's as unremorseful as the day he snapped that poor scientist's neck on live television.

"It wouldn't make a difference now," I say a bit coldly as I turn the volume back up. My grip tightens on the steering wheel and I keep my gaze focused on the road ahead of me. I feel his eyes on me for a few more seconds before he decides to focus on something else.

After a few more minutes of driving, we make it to Gotham University. The time is 9:52. If I hurry, I'll still make it and have time to explain my "situation" to the professor before class starts. I park near the English building and hop out of the car.

"Just ignore the stares," I say to Bane as I sling my polka dotted backpack over one arm and grab my purse. Bane climbs out of my car and stretches himself out to his full height. My car is a bit compact so I know the ride wasn't a comfortable one for him.

"I welcome looks with open arms!" he says as he cracks his neck. He locks eyes with one girl running late to class. Her face goes completely white before she screams and jumps back in her car. She speeds away, leaving a trail of dust behind her. I know the feeling. I wanted to do the exact same thing when the police dropped him off in my living room. Heck, I'm still tempted to do that now. The only thing holding me back is the thought of getting a deduction in my grade for missing a class.

"We should hurry before we cause too much of a scene," I warn him as I start walking as fast as my legs can carry me. Bane catches up in no time. His easy strides are just long enough for him to keep up with my perceived fast pace without him breaking a sweat. He looks as if he's out for a morning stroll while I'm power-walking.

The reactions of the other students are basically the same as the first girl's. They either shriek, run, or stare. Bane ignores them all as he stares around at the large campus. He looks impressed with GU's sizable campus and gothic adornments. GU's gothic exterior and interior were part of the reason I accepted the full-ride scholarship to the school. That and it's impressive English and Creative Writing programs. Once I heard that big name authors like Steven King, James Patterson, and others had all attended Gotham University, I knew that I had to be there.

My Creative Writing classroom is thankfully not a long walk away. We make it to the door with five minutes to spare.

I look at Bane. "Let me explain what's going on between us to the professor so he can give a heads-up to the other students before you come in, okay?" I offer.

"And what's going on between us, Miss Rose?"

 _A nightmare,_ I want to say. "I don't even know myself," I say aloud before going into the classroom. Professor Hawkings, my young Creative Writing teacher, gives me warm, welcoming smile as I approach him.

"Ah, good morning!" he greets me while using my real name. "Bright and early today, aren't you?"

"For once," I joke back with a smile only my Professor can get out of me. I sincerely like this man. He shares my passion for the literary use of imagination and the brilliant workings of the human mind… _plus_ he's drop-dead gorgeous. If I were just a few years older and not in his class... I would still not approach him. I've always been shy about letting guys know I like them. It usually ends with my feelings being hurt.

"I actually need to tell you something." I say instead.

Professor H's, as I like to call him, eyebrows raise. "Really? What is it?"

I take a deep breath and tell him every detail of the crazy new plot called my life. Professor H listens with a furrowed brow sometimes nodding, sometimes frowning. In fact, he frowns the entire time. When I finish up my story with how I have Bane right outside the classroom at this very second, his frown drops into a small "o".

"This is truly unfortunate news," Professor Hawkings says while patting my back. If today were a normal day, I'd be giggling like a schoolgirl on the inside right now. But, I have Bane outside, waiting like a disease to burst into my system.

"He just needs to be with me at all times. We'll sit in the back so that we won't disturb anyone," I beg. "He won't be any trouble at all."

I hope.

"Of course he can come into my classroom," Professor Hawkings says with a kind smile. "I'll warn the students ahead of time."

I grin. "Thank you so much, Professor Hawkings!" I say, while refraining myself from hugging him.

Too much, too soon, girly. Perhaps one day, in the distant future…

I clear my throat. "The police gave me something to control him if he ever gets out of hand." Right now, I'm glad Bane's able to come into my first class without a problem. One problem down, a million more to go!

I head back out into the hallway where I find Bane leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He's staring down some poor girl attempting to get into our classroom.

"Hey, Bane! We can go in now," I say in a cheerful tone, successfully pulling him away from the nearly-crying girl. The girl rushes past us and into the classroom, where she proceeds to bawl to her friends about who's outside of the door.

I sigh and walk into the classroom, with Bane right behind me. The chatter in the classroom instantly dies away. Even Professor H seems speechless at the sight of Bane in his classroom. Everyone watches as we make our way to the back of the leveled classroom. I sit in one of the chairs and motion for Bane to do the same. He listens without question, for which I am grateful. Maybe if people think I've got a good handle on him, they'll feel safer. _Think_ is the key word here.

"Hello, fellow classmates!" Bane says in a loud voice, breaking the silence that followed us into the classroom. My eyes widen and I send Bane a warning glare, which he promptly ignores. "I hope there aren't too many hard feelings concerning my actions in the past."

Darn it, did he _want_ people to hate him? Grumbles sound throughout the room and I'm sure I heard a couple of threats here and there. Thankfully, Professor Hawkings begins speaking, saving us from further torture.

I reach over and tug Bane's coat sleeve lightly before leaning over and whispering, "Don't get them riled up. Everyone here was affected by that bomb scenario and I don't want things getting chaotic. Just, please, tread carefully."

I'm surprised by Bane's low, rumbling reply. "Chaos is always necessary. It's the one thing to remind people of how precious their own normal lives are."

Before I had long to feed this into my mind, I hear a loud voice breaking into our little bubble in the back row.

"That freak belongs in prison or six feet under. He's the reason those prisoners broke into my house and put my dad into a coma."

I look down and see Trevor glaring up at us. Tall, dark-haired, and burly, Trevor is on the football team and he's really good at it. He's not very good, however, at being kind to others. I understand his pain and I have things I'd like to tell Bane myself, but Trevor's face tells me he only wants to hurt Bane.

Bane's face only looks amused as he meets Trevor's hate-filled gaze. Bane's next words nearly silence the entire room. "Your father was not strong enough to stand with the rest of us during Gotham's reckoning." He pauses to inhale. "His current status may be all he's entitled to."

"What the h*** did you say?" Trevor climbs to his feet and glares at Bane, his chest heaving. "Why is he even here? He doesn't belong with people like us! He's the one who should be in a permanent coma!"

"Is your father's permanent?" came Bane's chilling reply. "Should the plugs be pulled already?"

Trevor's face crumples and in a flash, he's heading towards us. Judging by the look on Bane's face, this is exactly what he wants. I have to stop this. Professor Hawkings looks frozen in place as he watches from the bottom of the classroom.

Never one to speak up in class, it takes all of my strength to climb out of my seat and stand between Trevor and where Bane is watching, still seated. I put my arms out and give him an intense look.

"Pl-Please ignore him. He's still in rehabilitation," I say as calmly as I can manage.

"He should be dead!" Trevor screams over my shoulder at an unmoved Bane. "He should be! He shouldn't be here with us!" He stops to glare at me. "And you're the person letting him be here? You're just as bad." His hand draws back in a fist and I know that my face is about to be in some serious pain.

Luckily, the other football members in the classroom grab him and hold him away from me. They drag him from the classroom, still kicking and screaming. I stand where I'm at for a second, waiting for my heart to return to its normal pace.

"Sorry," I say to the classroom before returning to my seat by Bane. I can't even bring myself to look at him. Why does he insist on torturing these poor people? Blake said he was ready and willing for rehabilitation. Obviously, one of them lied.

I can feel Bane watching me but I bury myself in my notebook, taking notes furiously on Professor H's lecture, and trying not to let anyone see the tears burning in my eyes.

I thought I could do this. I really did. Bane's silent for the rest of class but the damage is already done.

The rest of my classes are about the same, minus my face almost being punched in. By the time my last class is over, I'm ready to go home, bury myself in the sheets, and never resurface. Bane has remained silent throughout the day. The only sound that alerted me that he was still alive during the day was the constant heavy breathing coming from his mask. Ever since the confrontation (which he clearly egged on) in Creative Writing, he had fallen silent and now he doesn't say much at all.

Fine by me. The quieter he is, the less chance there is of my teeth getting knocked out.

I leave the radio off as we drive through the foggy streets of Gotham City. As promised, I'm headed for the grocery outlet on the other side of town. I'm not sure if I'll be buying for one or two people at the moment.

 _"You're just as bad as him."_

Trevor's words pound against the inside of my head like a drum, giving me a headache. Am I really a bad person for opening my home as a refuge to someone who contemplated the death of an entire city?

Yikes, that sounded bad.

I thought I was doing the right thing but now, I'm not too sure. The pain of two months ago is still so fresh. The hurt is still evident on too many faces. Besides that, Bane doesn't seem to actually want to change. He's still bent on causing chaos wherever he goes, no matter what scale it might be on.

Should I really help someone who doesn't want to be helped?

The police department is coming up. All I have to do is drop him off and life can return to normal. Back to my normal, quiet life, when no one had noticed me. I can have that again if I get rid of him. Would anyone pick up the torch, though, if I were to drop him off? Someone would. Someone would have to, right?

I think of last night, when Bane seemed slightly human for the most fleeting of moments. _"I thank you for your hospitality, Miss Rose. It's been quite unexpected."_

Maybe he only acts like that because he knows that's what people expect of him now. There's always the slightest chance that that's why he acts like a self-entitled jerkwad.

My hold on my steering wheel tightens as we approach the police department. I shoot Bane a wary look. He's still staring out of his window, looking as alone as I felt when I first moved to the city. Heck, as alone as I still am.

I watch with a twisted gut as I pull the car past the police department.

I release a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. Please, tell me I just made the right decision. This is the man who tried to blow up Gotham City, who didn't feel the least bit remorseful about it, who almost got my face punched in by a football player. Did I really want to give up six months of my normal life for a life of almost certain insanity for someone like him?

I guess so. For now.

"Did you have an okay day at school?" I ask in a gruff voice. Although I've decided to let him stay with me, I'm still a bit sore about him not caring in the slightest that he was the reason I almost got beat up by a dude.

"It was enjoyable...for the most part," he replies after a brief pause.

"Great. We won't have to go through that again until Thursday, thankfully," I say with the briefest of smiles. "Maybe next time, don't egg people on, okay? It's a bit too soon for that." Heck, it will always be too soon for any mention of the nightmare he and his cohorts caused two months ago.

Bane doesn't acknowledge my plea in the least. I want to reach up and strangle him but I refrain myself. I know he heard me, at least. I don't think he'll listen to me, but it's out there.

We pull into the parking lot of the grocery outlet. Thankfully, there are only a few cars in the lot.

"Wanna help me pick out groceries?" I ask with a grin as I hop out of the car. "We're likely to starve with what I have left at the house."

Although he doesn't look too keen on completing a task as mundane as grocery shopping, he gets out of the car and follows me inside. I grab a cart from the front of the store and look around. I've never been good at stuff like this. My mom's awesome at grocery shopping, cleaning, cooking—all admirable traits for the perfect woman. I'm not good at any of this stuff. Hopefully Bane doesn't mind too much.

"I think we need eggs, milk, bread, butter...y'know, the staples," I tell him as I push the cart lazily down the empty aisles. My forearms are resting on the handle and I walk slowly so that it doesn't veer off course too badly. "Then we can stock up on all the good stuff."

As I gather all of the items that we need, I try my hardest to ignore the terrified looks from the other shoppers. One look at Bane and they drop their groceries and run. I wonder if it annoys him, amuses him, or even bothers him at all.

"Gotham will never be as great a city as it could be while populated by such weak people," Bane says off-handedly as I'm stocking up on fruit juice. "Terrified, they run from anything they don't understand."

 _Or run from anything that wanted to kill them_ , I silently add. "You can't really blame them," I say as we head for the checkout lines. I'm almost too afraid to say it but I do anyway. "You did try to kill everyone in this city not too long ago."

"No one was ever truly in danger's path. Only the weak and the feeble-minded who did not welcome Gotham's reckoning were on the brink of destruction."

I shake my head. I just can't wrap my mind around his twisted way of thinking. He seems to think it's his duty to put people like me into his mindset or something like that. But everyone has a mind of their own, right?

I bring our cart up to the terrified clerk, who's staring at Bane like he's a ghost. "Hi," I say in my most pleasant of voices. "How are you today?"

"Pr-Pretty good," the young clerk says as he starts scanning our items, never once taking his eyes away from Bane. He swallows. "And yourself, ma'am?"

"Good, thanks for asking," I reply. Being raised in the south definitely improved my manners, a trait that is barely recognized in such a fast-paced environment like Gotham City. Fortunately, it seems to put the boy at ease. At least, a little.

The clerk finishes ringing up our items and gives me the total. I pay him that plus ten dollars extra, just for being a good sport.

"Th-Thank you, ma'am!" he stutters as he pockets the ten dollar bill and tips his visor at me. He shoots another nervous glance at Bane. I smile and wave at him before pushing the heavy cart out of the store, with Bane following behind. As strong as he looks, he should be the one pushing this stupid cart around, but I won't be the one to tell him that.

"Being kind to others is in your genes," Bane says suddenly. I'm in the middle of overstuffing my trunk with groceries. I pause and look at him. He's giving me one of those unreadable, deep looks again.

"Uh, what? Y-You mean the money?" I ask while elbowing down the last plastic bag into my trunk. Fudge, I need a bigger car. "He deserved it for not running away and still serving us."

"Even when you know nothing of the contents of someone's heart, you help them. It is an admirable trait." He breathes in. "And a foolish one."

I close my trunk and swipe at my bangs, not sure of how to respond. "I think you should always give someone the benefit of the doubt, don't you? It's not foolish to be nice to people." Maybe he should take notes. Hmph.

"Perhaps," is all he says, basically brushing off my comments.

I push the cart to one of the parking lot holders before jogging over to my car. Bane's already inside, so I hop in and start 'er up. "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson is playing on the radio. I pull out of the parking lot and we head out, back to the safety of the walls of my apartment.

After hoisting bags upon bags of groceries up flights of stairs with absolutely zero help from you-know-who, I plop down on the couch and exhale.

Today has been literally exhausting. I mean, physically and mentally. No one said this job was going to be easy but no one mentioned that I'd be ready to pull my hair out after just one day. Bane is a real handful, to say the least. For someone like me, who's way too nice to people and a complete pushover, he is a nightmare.

Right now, Bane has retreated to his room. Can't say I'm not relieved. I need a break in the worst way. Having him tied to my hip 24/7 is going to take some getting used to.

Still, I know that I won't give up on him. No matter what might happen, I'll try my hardest to help him find his place in Gotham City. I know how it feels to be alone, to feel like no one in the world gets you. True, I don't go around plotting to destroy cities... But the point is, I just can't bring myself to abandon someone who needs help, even if they don't necessarily want it.

I climb up from the couch and pop a pizza into the oven. I'm staring out the window nearby when my phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Hello?" I ask without looking at who it is. The only people to ever call my phone are my mama and my best friend. No need to check.

" _Give him to us,_ " a chilling voice whispers into my ear. I pull my phone away from my ear and look at the screen. The person blocked their number.

"Who is this?" I ask, bringing the phone back to my ear.

" _Give us Bane or suffer the consequences_ ," the voice whispers.

"Who the heck is this?" I ask again, this time in a much louder voice. "How'd you get this number?"

" _Bring him to Seventh Street three Sundays from now...or else._ "

The phone falls silent. I glance at the screen and see that the call has ended. I place my phone on the counter with a shaky hand and hug myself. Of course people are going to want Bane. I hadn't been thinking of it before, but it was only a matter of time before people started seeking him out once the news that he was free got out.

I look over at Bane's room. The door is shut. I can only imagine what he's doing back there. Reading? Plotting revenge? He's certainly not answering phone calls from people who want him and I dead.

I'm not sure what kind of threats these people have in mind for either of us, but I'm afraid.

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

 _Cerulean: It's only gonna get worse from here, girlie._

 _Just to give you guys a sense of what direction this story is heading in, it's pretty much going to be about Rose's and Bane's friendship and how he gets along "trying" to be a citizen. Later on in the story, it's going to turn into more of a adventure/action story. There will be plenty of drama and craziness in these first chapters as well! Thanks a bunch for reading and a big, big thanks to my reviewers! :)_

 _Next time we have: magic omelets, a trip to the library, and a new crush for Rose! Stay tuned!_


	3. Threats Rising

**Part Three: Threats Rising**

* * *

"Ow!" I cry. I bring my finger to my mouth and suck away the freshly formed droplet of blood on the tip of it.

Stupid cooking shows. They always make everything look so easy.

It's Saturday morning and I'm trying my hardest to keep up with Chef Bobby Flay, who's on television trying his hardest to show unskilled people, such as myself, how to cook superb omelets.

He's failing.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" I whimper as I knick my finger with the knife yet again. I sigh and push what onions I have managed to chop up into the mixing bowl, with the rest of the ugly chopped veggies. Who knew that cooking an omelet could be dangerous? Not me. I should have worn protective armor for this.

I pour the freshly chopped veggies into the frying egg and fold it inside. I feel pretty proud of myself. For someone who one time burned white rice, making a Bobby Flay omelet was a big feat.

It's been exactly four days since the strange phone call. I had immediately called Detective Blake and let him know that some creep was harassing me.

"Just hot air" he had called it. That doesn't explain why they have my phone number but Blake didn't think it was that big of a deal. So, I swept it under my mind's carpet. I hope that he's right. I haven't even brought it up in any of my conversations with Bane, so he's in the dark. I don't know what he'd make of it. He'd probably just brush it off. I get the feeling nothing scares the guy.

"Congratulations!" Bobby is saying. "Your omelet is ready to serve!"

"Yay!" I cheer along with the crowd as I dig my burnt omelet out of the frying pan. It dangles off of my spatula like a wet bag of yellow, slightly-charred putty. For a first try, I'd say I've done quite well. At least it's edible.

I cut the huge, fluffy omelet in half and put my cheesy half on one plate while dropping the other half into the blender for Bane. I'm a girl who likes to eat so I can't even begin to imagine how Bane survives off of liquids. I feel bad for him.

I'm still not brave enough to ask him about the mask, though. I don't know if it was from an accident, a traumatizing event, or just some sort of costume. Whatever it is, I'm not going to risk being chopped in half like this omelet to learn the reason.

I whistle a tune from my favorite cartoon as I carry the blender to Bane's room. His door is closed halfway. I knock politely on it.

"Breakfast!" I call out, trying to sound chipper. It's still taking some getting used to concerning his presence in my home but it's been getting easier. He's still the big, slightly unnerving, make-you-want-to-strangle-him guy.

"Come in," comes his raspy reply. I push open the door. Bane is sitting on the couch in his black, long-sleeved shirt, messing around with something long and flat. He looks slightly preoccupied as I approach him with the blender.

I glance down at what he's holding. It looks like an IV drip, complete with the bag and needle. "What's this for?" I ask curiously as I sit his blender on the nearby table.

"Eating," Bane states as he stretches out the IV's cord. I cringe. Having to plunge a needle into your arm every time you eat... That's a nightmare for someone who loves to eat and hates needles. No wonder he barely eats.

"I can help you with that," I offer while holding out my hand and giving him a smile. "Just tell me what to do."

I know I seem a little too eager to help, but I feel terrible. Almost a week of living together and here I am thinking that he takes off his mask to eat. What kind of hostess am I?

Bane turns his head just enough so that he can study me from the corner of his eye. "That won't be necessary."

I don't give up. "I'll be careful. Let me give it a try. It can't be fun doing it yourself all of the time."

Silence meets my words. I'm completely surprised when he presses the tube with the needle on the end into my palm.

"Near the blue vein," he directs. I stare into his eyes in shock as I take the needle from his hand. Finally coming to my senses, I shut my mouth and nod, hopefully convincing him that I do not have brain damage. I swallow, suddenly feeling nervous. I gently push up the long sleeve of his dark shirt all the way to his elbow. I can't believe I'm even thinking this, but Bane has very toned arms. It looks like he works out on a daily basis, which is _so_ not the case. He's barely lifted a finger since he's moved in.

The injection site is easy to make out on his tan skin. It's obvious he uses the same site every time by how distorted the patch of skin on his arm looks. It's swelled to the size of a small apple and throbs every now and then. I retain my gag.

"Okay. I'll just slide it in..." I murmur while placing the cool needle against his arm. I rub the skin on the inside of his elbow with my thumb a few times. Bane's breathing is the only other sound in the room besides the distant chatter of the television. I can feel his eyes on my face as I work. I feel self-conscious but I'm determined to not make a fool out of myself just because he's staring at me.

I plunge the needle into his arm with only the tiniest bit of a squeal escaping my mouth. "There," I say with an ecstatic and relieved grin. "I think I did it!"

Bane continues to watch me with his intimidating, dark eyes. "Very good, Miss Rose!" he drawls. "Such dedication for one so young."

I grin in spite of myself. "You're not that old, are you, grandpa?" I tease while climbing to my feet and putting my hands on my hips. For some reason, I feel a bit sad at the sudden distance between us. For just a moment, we had seemed to be on the exact same wavelength as I carefully guided the needle to his vein, instead of the tumultuous, chaotic routes that seemed to clash every other hour.

Bane chuckles and my grin grows. I got a laugh out of him! This has to be the first time that's actually happened! Score 1 for Team Rose, baby!

"How old do I appear to you?" he asks while craning his neck to watch me pour his awesomely made omelet into his bag.

"Hmmm..." I hum while emptying the last of the blender's contents into his bag. I pat the bottom to ensure I got all of it out. "Lemme think…"

I'd never really given much thought to his age before this moment. "I don't know! I'm twenty. You can't be more than...thirty-five, can you?"

Bane tilts his head. "Do I appear to be that age in your eyes, Miss Rose?"

I laugh again and shrug while clutching the empty blender to me. "I don't know! Maybe? Can't you just tell me or would you like to continue this game of 21 Questions?"

"I wasn't aware that we were playing a game," Bane admits in a playful voice.

"Fine!" I cry out in exasperation, still laughing. "Don't tell me. Enjoy your breakfast." I turn to leave his room but his metallic voice stops me.

"Thank you for your assistance, Miss Rose."

I look over my shoulder at him and find him staring at me with the kindest look I've yet to see on his face. My mouth quirks up into a smile as I shift the blender into one arm so that I can grab the door knob. "You're welcome. And you can just call me Rose, if you want."

His eyes continue to watch me up until the moment I shut the door. I walk into my kitchen and drop the blender into the dishwasher in a daze.

Did Bane and I just talk like two normal, human beings? It seems highly impossible, improbable, and illogical, but it certainly just happened. I have the empty blender and vague smile to prove it. I don't know what got into either of us, but I suddenly feel as though these six months will be almost bearable.

Wow, Bobby Flay must have put some magic into these omelets.

My phone vibrates, bringing me out stupefication. "Hello?" I answer while sitting on the couch with my delicious and now cold omelet. I poke at it sadly with my fork. What a waste of a thirty minute cooking show. At least Bane's was warm when he got it.

"Ma'am? Detective Blake speaking."

"Good morning, Detective," I reply in a surprised voice. "What's going on?"

"I have some good and bad news for you."

"Oh no, I hate it when that happens," I say while placing my omelet aside. "Which one should I hear first?"

"Probably the good news."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Well, I just got it cleared with the department and Bane doesn't have to accompany you to class or work anymore."

I do a silent cheer of happiness. These two environments were just too much to handle with Bane there. I already didn't like them all that much. With Bane added into the mix, I was ready to jump from the nearest window.

"That's great!" I beam. "I guess you might as well hit me with the bad news now."

"The bad news," Blake begins, "is that a lot of people have figured out that you're the one giving refuge to Bane."

I sigh and bunch my knees against my chest. "What are they saying?" I force myself to ask him. I don't really want to know the answer but if there's some sort of hit out on me, I'd like to know.

"They're demanding for you to turn him over to the police. They're also demanding personal information about yourself such as your phone number, address, background..."

"Did you guys give them any of it?"

"No," Blake says a little too quickly. "Not me, at least," he repeats. He sounds vaguely angry and disappointed when he speaks again. "One or more of the police officers here also want Bane back in prison so they may have given out some of your information to citizens."

"What?" I nearly scream. "They handed over my information to a bunch of people who want me and Bane dead?!"

"Not necessarily dead," Blake assures me in a calm, authoritative voice. "We're working on finding out who these officers were and getting them out of the system."

"Thanks," I reply blankly. "What am I supposed to do now?" These insane people now know very sensitive details about my life. They could be anywhere right now. They could be outside of my apartment, just waiting for their opportunity to strike...

"It's confirmed!" The TV is suddenly blaring. I look at the screen just in time to catch a photo of me with the caption "Terrorist Accomplice" flashing across the bottom. My jaw literally drops.

"This girl," Candace Weaver is saying as she flips her blonde extensions, "has been confirmed to be the person currently giving refuge to Bane, the well-known terrorist who planned to blow Gotham City to bits with an atomic bomb."

"What the heck..." I mutter as I shake my head and hold the sides of my face. I clutch the phone tightly in my hand. "Um, they didn't release any information to the media, did they?" I ask Blake.

Blake clears his throat. "There's a slight possibility that they have-"

I hold the phone away from my ear and bang my head back against the couch. That's it. My life is over. Everyone and their granny will be headed to my apartment by the time this broadcast has ended, with pitchforks and torches in hand. I may as well pack up now.

Candace is still speaking. "Pure hysteria has erupted around Gotham. Clans of so-called "Abolishers" have risen out of Bane's ashes and say that they plan on killing Bane and saving our city. Although police are doing their best to quell the fire rising throughout the city, not much seems to be able to be done."

"I can't believe this," I whimper as I lower my head between my knees. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down, ignoring Blake's pleas to answer him.

People are out to kill me! People who know exactly how I look and most likely where I live! What could Blake possibly have to say that will make me feel better?

There's only one way to ensure my safety in all of this: turn in Bane. But what kind of person would I be if I turned a man over to a group of bloodthirsty citizens, knowing they would kill him?

 _A smart one_ , a voice whispers in my mind.

I mentally squash the voice with my thumb and then rub at my temples. I'm stuck. I can't turn Bane over and I don't want to die.

"Ma'am," Blake is saying. "Keep your head up until this passes. And it will. Take Bane out every now and then, show the people that he's a changed man and they'll back off."

I contemplate his words. "You think they'll leave us alone?" I sniffle. That would be a bonafide miracle. Too bad Bane would actually have to want to change for this to work.

"Yes," Blake says in a firm voice. "I know it. Everyone just needs time."

"I hope you're right."

"Until then, I'll personally keep an eye on your apartment for you, just in case, alright?"

I nod even though he can't see me. Or can he? Is he watching me with the security cams right now? "Okay," I say anyway. A hopeful smile flickers onto my face. "Thank you, Detective."

The confidence in his voice reassures me. "You're welcome. Stay safe."

The phone call ends and I slip my phone into the pocket of my pajamas. A brief sigh escapes my lips. Maybe Blake is right. Maybe this will all blow over once everyone see what a great guy Bane is.

My mind travels back to Tuesday, when Bane taunted Trevor in class. That isn't a great example of the changes to come but it's a great starting point. I stand up, a determined look burning in my eyes.

Today starts the day that Bane _really_ begins his rehab. By the time I'm finished with him, he'll be rocking a business suit and handing out flowers to children.

I take a bite of my cold omelet and frown. Okay, maybe too much, too soon. If I can just get him to hold his tongue, that would be great.

I want to be forceful and call him in here but my quiet voice would never carry all the way through this apartment. I get shy even speaking up in class so demanding for a criminal mastermind to come to me is a bit difficult. I heave a sigh and march back to his room. I give the door a few knocks. "Hey, Bane?" I ask. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"The door's unlocked," he replies from the other side.

I know that, jerkface. Maybe I just wanted to be polite instead of busting into your room like you do to me.

I push the door open and lean against the doorframe. Bane is in the same position that he was a few minutes ago, except now he had another novel in his hands. He enjoys reading, much like myself. It's no wonder he has such an extensive vocabulary.

Unsure of what to do with my hands, I simply cross my arms over my chest and screw my mouth over to the side. "Detective Blake just called. He says you don't have to go with me to class or work anymore." I've yet to go to work since I acquired my new roommate, but I already know that being stuck in a department store all day would be no fun for him.

"This must please you," Bane says. I'm glad that he's giving me his full attention. Whenever I talk to him, he usually pauses whatever he's doing to focus on me. It can be a little unnerving having him watch me so closely but it's nice having someone actually listen for once. I'm usually the one doing all of the listening in conversations, so it's a nice change of pace for me.

"I won't lie and say things won't be a little less tense in class," I admit. "I figured you'd be pleased, too."

"Oh, immensely," Bane says in a happy tone, the one where his voice goes up an octave.

I grin and shake my head. "Good, so we're both happy with this. Anyway, that was the good news. The bad news is that, apparently, groups of Gotham citizens are on the hunt for me and you."

This news doesn't faze Bane in the slightest. "It was only a matter of time before the people of Gotham decided to band together and fight. It is what I've taught them."

My mouth drops in disbelief. "You're not worried?" I ask incredulously. "They know where I live, where you live! They even showed a picture of me on the morning news!"

"Are you frightened?"

His question throws me off. I put my hands on my hips and look around, wondering if he's serious. "Well, yeah, I'm 'frightened'! There are people out there who want to kill me! I think being scared is the normal reaction for a person to have in a situation like this!"

Bane takes in a large amount of air. "Only the weak allow themselves to feel frightened. The weak cower in fear from their enemies. The strong stand against them."

This isn't some epic war movie! I don't need your moving speech before heading to battle! I want to scream this in his face but that would likely get me nowhere.

"Fine," I relent while rubbing a hand down my face. "I'm weak, then. But Detective Blake and I came up with a plan to ensure both of our safety so that there won't be any need to 'stand' against anyone."

When Bane doesn't speak, I proceed. "Blake thinks that if people were to see how normal you are, how _not_ dangerous you can be, everyone would give you a break. It's a decent idea, I think."

Before Bane can utter a word, my phone blares out its ringtone.

"Hang on, please," I tell him while putting my cell to my ear. "Hello?" I ask.

"Did you see yourself on TV?" a familiar voice asks in disbelief.

"Yes! I don't even know how they got my picture!" I reply back, matching the disbelief in my mama's voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hiding fugitives in your house?"

"Mom, he's going through rehabilitation," I reply, trying to turn my back to Bane discreetly. "I'm trying to help him."

"You should come stay here for a few months, just until everything blows over," Mom says in what I like to call her "panicky, you-better-listen-to-me" voice.

"It's okay, Mom," I tell her. "We're going to be fine. If it gets really bad, then maybe I'll see if the Detective will let us come down."

I can just imagine the look on Mom's face. "Us? You're bringing that man, too?"

"We have to be together during the next six months. I'm kind of like his guardian." I cast a look at Bane and find him watching me with that unreadable expression that drives my nerves crazy. I wonder if he dislikes the idea of having a guardian.

"Well," Mom is saying. "I guess you both can come down, if that's the case. Just call me and let me know when. And tell that criminal he better not lay one finger on you."

"Okay, Mommy. I love you. Bye." I end the call and give Bane a forced smile. "My mom says hi."

"I can imagine her greeting," Bane replies dryly. "Extend my most gracious greetings to your mother next time."

"I'm sure you'll get to meet her before long," I say truthfully. I slide my phone into my pocket and place my fists on my hips. "So, what do you think of Blake's plan?"

Bane seems to mull it over. His eyes slowly crawl to the ceiling. He exhales before answering, "It's a necessary plan, for you. A woman living alone must always have a plan devised."

"Thank you for taking me back to the 1920's, Mr. Sexist. And it's a 'necessary' plan for you, too. How do you expect to complete your rehabilitation if everyone in Gotham City is afraid of you? The police will keep you locked up forever! You've got to show everyone that you're not dangerous and that you won't try to hurt another soul."

Silence always seems to be Bane's reply when he has no answer or agrees with me. I smile to myself. Score 2 for Team Rose! Whoop, whoop!

"I for one think that you can do it," I throw in while stepping into his room. I want to sit next to him on the couch and throw an arm over his shoulder but I'm afraid I won't get that arm back. Another example of why he needs to show everyone, including myself, that he is not dangerous.

"Do you now?" Bane's voice is tinged with a light playfulness. His expressive eyes study my face. "What gives you that impression?"

I feel my face heat up under his gaze. My eyes drop to the floor and I shift around uncomfortably. I can't tell him that our little friendly moment this morning had given me that impression. It's a little embarrassing but just thinking of this morning is enough to put a small smile on my face, even now.

I swallow and shrug, a platonic smile on my lips. "I j-just, um, know." I pause to clap my hands together and put a big smile on my face. "Now, where do you want to go today, Bane? I don't have to work until 5PM, so we can stay out for a good amount of time~! Doesn't that sound fun?" Okay, I sound like an overexcited preschool teacher.

Bane must have thought so too because his heavy breathing is the only reply I get.

I try again. "Alright, how about the library? You like to read, right? We can go check out some books to bring back here."

Bane's eyebrows shoot up and he gives a slow nod.

I grin widely. "Great! Just let me get ready and we can go!"

I hop out of his room before he has the chance to rethink his choice. I personally think that the library is a great choice for a nice outing into Gotham City. There's relatively few people there. The ones that are there are usually old and kind so I don't have to worry about some kind of riot breaking out. Plus, as a bonus for myself, I love to read. I can stay at a library all day if I pick up the right book and begin on it. I hope Bane will enjoy the outing as much as I plan to.

I hurry through a shower and teeth brushing before throwing on a pair of dark jeggings with a creamy lace top riddled with cool designs. It happens to be see-through so I'm sure to put a tank top on beneath it first. Hopefully it's not too much for an outing to the library. It's pretty casual for the most part, not to mention kind of cute. I can't stand getting dressed up for school, but I love dressing up when I go anywhere else. School is kind of uninspiring, isn't it?

I take a flat iron to my dark hair and put a few curls in with a couple of twists of my wrist. I spray a sweet-smelling sheen spray (try saying that three times fast) onto my hair before sliding on my sandals, grabbing my purse, and exiting my room.

"Alright, I'm ready! Let's show these people how sweet you are!" I shout as I head for the front door. It's a bit chilly for mid-August so I grab my dark sweater from the coat rack and throw it on. I tap my foot impatiently on the linoleum-lined floor beneath me. I'm ready to put these crazy threats to rest so that these next six months can pass relatively easy and preferably without death.

Bane finally walks into the room, walking as slow and deliberate as a hefty turtle. I screw my mouth up at him and force myself to look stern.

"We've really got to show everyone that you're a good guy. Please, hold off on all of that 'necessary evil, Gotham's reckoning' kind of stuff. We need people to feel comfortable around you."

"Have you grown comfortable around me, Rose?" he asks. His question throws me for a loop. Sure, I've grown a bit more comfortable around him but I'm still a little on edge having him anywhere near me. He's proven to me that he most likely will not hurt me but there's still the fact that he's a huge guy capable of breaking bones.

"Um," I state, unsure of how to answer. "I, uh... A little bit, I think. We've only been living together for less than a full week."

"And you expect the people of Gotham to change their opinions of me...without the luxury of knowing me personally?"

Well, darn. That's a legitimate question, one that I just might not have the answer for. People out here will only get to see glimpses of the man I'm "privileged" to get to see every day. Would their opinions of him really change with only that?

"We've got to give it a try," I say firmly while pulling the front door open. The chilly air hits me like a wet blanket. "It might take a bit but they'll change their minds."

Bane and I step into the chilled morning air of Gotham City and make our way to my ol' trusty Mustang. Although the air conditioning doesn't work, my car is fortunate to have working heat. As soon as I climb in, I turn the heat and radio on.

"Ooh, I love this song," I can't help but say as I rock my head from side to side. "Ain't it Fun" by Paramore is playing. This song was my anthem when I first moved out of my mom's place to join the meticulous crowds of Gotham City. It had been scary but exciting, all at the same time.

Sort of like living with Bane.

Bane gets into the car. He has to duck his head super low just to get inside. I feel a bit bad but it's the only car we have to work with right now.

"Alright, we're off!" I announce as I back my baby out of her spot and join the slightly crowded highway. Since it's the weekend and it's morning, not too many cars are plaguing the roads. For someone like me, who hates to drive, this is the perfect time to be on the roads.

"Ain't it fun...living in the real world?" I sing softly as we pass through a yellow light. I would sing louder but I'm way too shy. I've never been proud of my soft, quiet voice. Years of people telling me to speak up and that I resemble a chipmunk have pretty much demolished any chance of being prideful in my high-pitched voice. Hopefully, Bane doesn't hear me...

""What a lovely, lovely voice," Bane murmurs suddenly, nearly making me swerve off of the road.

I steady the car and shoot him an embarrassed look. He's watching me with a bemused expression twinkling in his eyes. "Y-Y-You heard me?" I squeak. This song usually released my inner singer and had me belting out the lyrics like Adele, but only if I'm alone. "Sorry, I probably burst your eardrums."

"Not at all," Bane assures me in a sincere voice. "Your voice is quite lovely."

Gosh, is he trying to make me get in a car accident?! My face is aflame as we speed down the road with me trying to keep my head turned from him. It's not every day that I get a compliment from someone. A compliment from someone of the opposite gender is unheard of in Roseland. My face is burning up over here and I'm pretty sure he can see my face darkening.

"W-Well, we're here!" I announce a little too loudly. This car ride needs to end—immediately. One more second of driving and I think my head might explode with embarrassment. The large, dark building of Gotham Library looms over my small car like a sinister castle. In fact, it originally was a castle. Everyone told stories of the royal family that used to live in it. They were each brutally murdered under their roof hundreds of years ago by some unseen force. Today, people didn't step foot into the place... without stopping to take a selfie at the front doors.

I tell Bane the library's history as we pull into the parking lot, mostly as a distraction from our earlier conversation.

"Interesting," is all Bane says. Killjoy. I happen to think creepy stuff is awesome. As a kid, Goosebumps was one of my favorite book series.

I turn off the car and hop out with Bane right behind me. I'm happy to see that the parking lot isn't very packed, meaning less people inside. We need to start this thing off like a video game—Level One. The library will act as our Level One. Not many people, everything's indoors, and the age group is usually 55+. Perfect!

We begin stepping up the ridiculously high stairs that lead to the library's front doors. "Stop me if you already know this," I say as we ascend the stairs, "but we have to be really quiet once we get inside. The librarians will eat you alive if you shout in here."

"These librarians must be a thing to behold," Bane says in a joking manner.

"Seriously, Bane!" I laugh. "They're pretty mean. Just make sure you whisper." I find myself pitying Bane just slightly. What kind of life has he been leading where he doesn't even know what a librarian is or how to behave in a library? It can't have been a great one.

We finally make it to the front doors. Using the last of my strength, I pull the double doors open and nearly fall back down the stairs. Of course, Big Bane, who isn't even out of breath like I am, doesn't move a muscle to help me. I guess I'll have to teach him about chivalry sooner or later. And no, chivalry is so not dead. Doing polite things for a girl is still cute in my book.

Speaking of books...Books! Gotham Library is filled to the brim with my dusty buddies. Millions of books line the great, towering shelves that are packed in the dark-themed walls of this castle. You'll always find something interesting in one of them.

The floors are made of a glossy, red wood while the walls are painted a lustrous black. Giant paintings from the Classical era are hung around the room, displaying proud monarchs, peaceful flower fields, and beautiful sunsets.

"Isn't it great?" I ask Bane. I get no response. When I look over at him, I find him making eye contact with the three horrified librarians behind the front desk. They're all clustered together like a flock of scared owls, mouths agape, glasses perched at the tips of their noses.

I clear my throat and tug lightly on Bane's sleeve. He pulls his eyes away from the librarians to look at me. I lean a bit closer to him and whisper, "Try not to intimidate the librarians, okay? They're only here to help us."

Bane barely dignifies me with a nod. His attention has been captured by the brilliant displays of thick, dusty books lining the walls.

I give him a smile. "Let's split up to find books and then meet up at that table," I point at a round table pushed in a corner. "We can check them out together."

Bane is off before I can even finish my instructions. I huff at his retreating back before spinning around and heading toward the young adult section. It's my favorite genre of book, followed closely by fantasy, paranormal, and sci-fi. Anything that takes the normal, everyday life and warps it into a magical place is my kind of book.

I'm loaded down with books in less than five minutes. I always check out too many books. I usually grab a ton, knowing that some most likely won't grab my attention. Hopefully, I'll strike gold in one of these books.

That's when I see it. It's a new James Patterson book, one that I've yet to read. Did I mention that I just love crime/mystery books? Mr. Patterson is a master when it comes to that genre. His books have a way of sucking you into them, to the point that you feel as though you're running alongside the detective, struggling to catch a convicted killer, and awaiting the chance to throw out a few witty one-liners.

I stand on my tip-toes and try to grab it. Of course, it happens to be right out of my reach. Growing irritated, I stand on one foot and swing my hand around in a wild attempt to even touch the book. My finger doesn't even graze it.

Being short can be a curse.

With a huff, I lower myself back to the ground and glance around. Bane is nowhere in sight and I doubt he would even help me get it down. I suppose I could find a ladder but those things really scare me. After watching enough movies where people toppled entire libraries because of these things, ladders were a great fear of mine.

"Were you trying to reach something?"

My head swivels back around at the unfamiliar voice speaking to me. A grin filled with pearly white teeth nearly blinds me upon my turning.

"I can help you, if you want," the person says. And what a person he is. He is genuinely handsome. His honey-brown skin is perfect and unblemished. His smile is simply lovely to look at, like one of those male models in sales papers that always look to be having such a great time. He's like someone's masterpiece painting come to life.

Did I mention he's wearing a beanie? I love beanies!

"Um, yeah. Th-That book right there," I manage to stutter out once my tongue became untied. I want to slap myself in the face. I sound like a blubbering idiot. He probably thinks I'm one, too.

"This James Patterson book?" Masterpiece asks while pointing to it.

"Yeah."

Masterpiece reaches up to grab the book, causing his sleeves to fall back just a bit. Football-player arms are revealed beneath them. I feel like I'm going to puke. I always get nervous around guys I find cute, especially when they're showing me attention. One time, I nearly threw up over a guy trying to show me how to work my new laptop. Needless to say, he's never spoken to me again.

"Here we go!" Masterpiece announces while taking the book down. He studies the cover a bit, making me feel self-conscious and judged. I get that feeling a lot, believe me.

"You're into crime novels, huh?" he asks. He gives me a crooked grin. "I actually like them a lot myself."

My eyes widen with surprise and I can't fight the smile from my face. "Really? Me too!" I freeze, realizing my blunder. "I mean, uh, yeah! They're pretty awesome." Someone, just hit the "abort mission" button for me and get me out of here.

"I didn't know any people my age came down here. Do you go to GU?" he asks, the gorgeous grin still present upon his god-like features.

"Yep," I reply, while trying to inwardly calm myself down. "It's my third year attending. What about you?"

"I graduate in the spring. I'll be part of the real world before I know it." We share a laugh. Sigh...Even his laugh sounds perfect.

"Oh, right. Here's your book," Masterpiece says while handing me the thick novel. Our fingers brush just slightly while the book exchanges hands. I'm not sure how, but it feels like little bolts of electricity jump between our fingers as they separate.

I clutch the book to my chest and give him a shy smile. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. My name's Kole, by the way. And do you have a name to go with that pretty face?"

My face lights up like a red rose. Guys are just being charitable when it comes to handing out compliments today, aren't they? I give him my real name but add, "You can call me Rose, if you'd like."

"Rose, huh? Well, it's been nice meeting you, Rose. I hope I get to see you again soon." With those last few words, Kole walks off, leaving me clutching a forgotten novel in my hand.

Okay, it's been quite some time since I've actually been interested in a guy. When I say interested, I mean the guy's stolen my attention and left me breathless. I haven't had a boyfriend since the 12th grade and that only lasted a month. I have no clue what a real relationship with a guy feels like, what it's supposed to feel like. Whatever just happened between myself and Kole, I think it's supposed to feel like that.

Butterflies are dancing around my stomach as I gather up my books and head off to find Bane. I find him in the non-fiction section, leaning against the wall with a large book balanced in his gloved hands. I read the cover as I approach him. "Governments of the Middle East". Hm. Interesting selection. I notice that there are a few nervous people on the end of the section, just waiting for Bane to leave.

I go over and stand beside him, mimicking his position on the wall. He barely spares me a glance. I blow out a huff of air and decide to start the conversation. "Find any good books?" I ask politely.

"Of course! Libraries seem to specialize in providing them," he says in a voice dripping with sarcasm. It's always hard to tell how he's saying things with the mask on, but I'm getting better at interpreting him.

"Ha-ha. I see you've been reading some books from the comedy section," I say dryly. I push off of the wall and hold out my stack of books proudly. "I found some pretty great books, too! Ready to check out?"

Bane snaps his book closed and places it atop my stack. I nearly fall over from the added weight. "Yes," he replies. "Come." He begins walking towards the desk, leaving me with the giant stack of books.

I mutter a few choice words concerning a certain masked man as I make my way to the desk filled with terrified old women.

I drop the books on the wooden counter with a slam and smile at the women. "Good morning! We'd like to check these out."

"O-Of course..." One of the women begins to immediately scan our books. Poor lady! Her wrinkled hands are trembling under the weight of Bane's penetrating gaze. She's trying her hardest to get the books scanned properly and put into a bag, but she keeps dropping things.

Another woman, one known to be the meanest of the three, gives Bane a dubious look before glaring at me. The thin, bird-like woman curls her pasty lips up into a disgusted sneer. "So, you're the one giving refuge to the criminal, right?"

I blink at her, surprised. "Um, yes ma'am, that would be me. He's no longer a criminal, though," I remind her in as kind of a voice as I can muster up.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," the old woman hisses with narrowed eyes. "If you'd just give this little shenanigan up, Gotham City would be a peaceful place. How stupid can you get?"

My face burns with embarrassment. The woman's loud voice is drawing the attention of the rest of the people in the library. She's causing a scene, something I hate being a part of.

"And you!" The woman turns her scathing glare on Bane, who is watching her with unfazed eyes. "You should be locked in prison with the rest of the crazy animals!" she screams. "Gotham is a good city, a city that doesn't need monsters like you in it!" The woman's curly hair is a mess by the time she's finished. Her skirtsuit is twisted into a distorted array of gray wrinkles.

That does it. Confrontations have never been my forte, but this old hag is asking for it. Calling me names was enough but insulting Bane when he's trying to change and show people what he's capable of is crossing the line.

"Excuse me, but the last time I checked, Gotham City has the highest crime rate of any city in the entire world," I correct her while placing my hands on my hips. I raise one of my hands and gesture at Bane. "And this is a man, not an animal or a monster, like you keep calling him!" I can't blame Bane for looking surprised at my words. I'm surprising myself. "He's trying his hardest to show Gotham that he's a changed _man_ and that the outside world can benefit with someone as smart as him in it. It's judgmental people like _you_ that shouldn't be in Gotham!"

I push away from the desk, spin on my heel and head for the exit, leaving the librarians speechless. Darn it. I forgot my books. Oh well, I guess. The books aren't worth another second in that despicable woman's presence. Besides, I want to make this exit as dramatic as I can.

I step down the stairs as quickly as possible, trying to put as much distance as I can between me and the library. There's also the fact that I'm on the verge of tears. Arguing with anyone, even if they're in the wrong, is enough to drive me into hysteric tears for the next few days.

I manage to keep the tears at bay as I climb in my car and start it up. "Stupid lady..." I mutter. "She's stupid, not me. Who's she to call anyone a monster when she's the one judging Bane?"

"Monsters differ in every man's eyes."

I nearly jump through the roof of my car as Bane opens the door and climbs in.

"She shouldn't have called you that," I murmur while swiping at my eyes, which are filled with unshed tears. "You're trying so hard now and no one's giving you the benefit of the doubt."

Bane watches me with careful, calculating eyes. I'm ashamed in myself for even letting that old bag get to me. I can't meet his gaze.

He speaks. "No one accepts change without an ounce of fear. People will never trust a man that threatened their safety and brought about that change."

"I trust..." My mouth freezes. Bane's eyes widen a bit, his breathing rate shifting just the tiniest bit. My own breathing is still heavy from the altercation with the librarian. I let my sentence hang in the cool air between us.

I can't bring myself to finish it. To finish it would be to admit something I'm not sure I'm ready to yet. Do I really trust Bane? He's never once threatened me. Sure, he can be an egotistical jerk with no sense of chivalry or precaution, but the fact is that he's trying. He asked to be put on this rehab program. That meant something, right?

But do I trust him? To say I trust him would mean to put myself on the opposite side of every other soul contained in Gotham City.

I'm not ready. I lower my gaze to the mask swaddling his face and sigh. "I'm sorry she said those things to you."

Am I imagining things or was that the slightest look of disappointment that flashed through Bane's eyes? "She said them, not you," he reminds me. His voice sounds slightly deeper, as if he's sleepy. Does his mask need charging or something? It sounds like a toy that's running low on batteries.

"I know but I brought you here. And we didn't even get our books!" I realize with a sad pout. I'm shocked when Bane pulls out every single one of the books from the folds of his brown bomber jacket.

"Awww, you got them for us!" I squeal while grabbing my books from him. I'm tempted to leap across the seat and hug him but I'm not exactly sure how he would react. Violently? Most likely. I settle for giving him my biggest smile. "Thank you, Bane. That was nice of you." I know he probably stole them since he has no library card but that's fine by me. That old bat deserves it.

Bane surprises me with his reply. "You're welcome."

Well, that hadn't been the reply I'd been expecting. I'd expected some snarky comeback or maybe an epic quote or two, but YOU'RE WELCOME? Wow.

Maybe he really is changing.

* * *

 _(A/N: Hmmm... Seems like Rose is a good influence on her roomie!_

 _Next time, it's a special three-part vacation episode in which our opposite duo travels outside of Gotham City to take a break from the hectic-ness. But a trip away from one problem leads right into another as Rose discovers that she might need Bane's protection as much as he needs hers._


	4. Escape from the City (1)

_Thank you for all the nice reviews! I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story_! _:) I hope you enjoy Part 1 of this special vacation episode!_

* * *

 **Part Four:** ** **SPECIAL VACATION EPISODE!** **

**Escape From the City – (1)  
**

* * *

"What do you mean he can't travel?!" I ask the airport clerk. The perky blonde sends Bane a poorly hidden sneer. "Hi! My name's Kat and I'm happy to serve you!" her name tag reads.

Apparently, she's not very pleased to serve us.

"Our airlines have a strict policy when it comes to letting convicted terrorists onto our planes," Kat lets us know. "I'm sure you understand."

I sigh in frustration and try my hardest to force a grin on my face. "Can we speak to your manager?" I ask.

"I'm sorry but my manager is busy," Kat says briskly. "And I'm sure the policy will not have changed by the time she makes it here."

This conversation is getting us absolutely nowhere. After a growl of frustration, I turn away from the counter and call Detective Blake.

"Yeah, what's up?" He sounds pretty casual for a guy who's about to get his head chewed off.

"Oh, nothing much. Bane and I are just standing here talking to a nice woman who refuses to let us on our flight," I reply pleasantly while shifting from foot to foot in my uncomfortable heels. Silly me, trying to dress "cute" for my first ever airplane flight. Palazzo pants paired with a cute cami, blazer, and heels had seemed like a good idea almost three weeks ago when Blake had called and told us to pack our bags.

Yes, Bane and I are about to board a plane straight out of Gotham City. Blake had given us the call around three weeks ago. It had been right after the "Library Fiasco". Apparently, the cruel librarian, the one who called Bane an animal, said we were harassing her and she had a heart attack and nearly died. How dramatic. That only fueled Gotham's hatred of Bane and myself. Rocks had started crashing through my window. My classmates had started to ignore me. The news bulletins just kept getting worse and worse.

Blake had decided it was time to take a break. "Think of it as a nice vacation," he had said. A vacation is just what Bane and I needed. Mom reluctantly reiterated her offer to come visit her, to which Blake wholeheartedly agreed. The police department had even paid for our airfare and room costs.

Now, if we could only get on our plane...

"What?" Blake says in disbelief. "Tell her you're expected to be on that flight by the Gotham City Police Department."

"I tried!" I cry, exasperated. "But they just don't want Bane on the plane!"

Blake is silent. "...I'll be there," he says finally. With that, he ends the call. I shove my phone in my purse and shoot a glare at the emotionless Kat. Her green eyes smirk evilly at me in return.

"This is crazy," I voice to Bane, who is casually perusing the brochures resting neatly on the counter. I walk over and join him in an attempt to pass time. "We need to be on that flight in less than ten minutes." I pick up a brightly colored brochure screaming the exoticness of Hawaii. I toss it back into the container and begin searching for more.

Tahiti, Jamaica, the Virgin Islands…

"There's always a different path for everything," Bane says in a cryptic voice that I don't trust. "You may recall in the news that I hijacked a plane once."

I don't miss the startled look that passes over Kat's face and the other people's faces that happen to be behind us in line. Bane chuckles. He said that loudly on purpose, the jerk.

Kat's bewildered face is pretty funny, though. Her upper lip is curled so high that it touches the bottom of her nose. I laugh despite my best efforts and elbow Bane in the side.

"We are never going to get on the plane if you keep saying things like that!" I warn him between giggles. "Please, play nice."

"What you ask is nearly impossible, Rose," Bane reminds me as he places a brochure back into the small rack. "We both know I'm incapable of that by now."

Oh-ho, I beg to differ, sir. During our time together, I've seen glimpses of the man behind the mask. I know that somewhere, deep, deep, deep, _deep_ down, he's an okay person. I just wish the rest of the world could see that.

"Hey!"

A familiar voice echoes through the airport like a clap of thunder. Bane and I turn around to find no one other than Detective Blake marching toward us, having made it here it record time. Relief rushes through me and I hurry forward to meet him.

"That was fast!" I tell him as we meet each other halfway.

"I didn't take my car," Blake says while giving me a smile that looks to hold a million secrets. Before I can ask him what he means, Blake's talking again. "Where's that woman at?"

I nod my head at Kat, who is busy allowing other people onto the plane. Blake steps over to her while I hang back with Bane, eager to see this woman get her come-uppance.

Blake approaches her, his badge already flashed out for her to see. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Detective Blake Sheldon with the GCPD. I hear we're having a slight problem here."

Kat's eyes flutter with faux shock. "Oh, there's no problem, sir. That girl and that...man...just aren't getting on this or any other plane, no matter how many fancy badges you show me."

I feel the need for popcorn and 3D glasses 'cause I feel blows are about to be thrown. This is getting intense!

Blake's brow furrows. "Kat, is it?" Before Kat can reply, Blake continues. "Well, Miss Kat, these two people are under police protection and surveillance and have every right to board this flight. Our department called weeks ago to inform the entire airport of this. Now, you're either going to let them on the plane or be arrested for obstruction of justice. That would ultimately lead to you getting fired from your precious post as Gatekeeper. So, which way do you want to play this, Kat?"

I don't think a soul listening to the conversation wasn't surprised by Blake's firm and commanding tone. My lips quirk up into a smile as Kat reaches over and begins processing our tickets. I can tell by the surly expression on her face that she isn't happy but guess what? No cares on this side of the counter, lady!

"Here," Kat grunts, while unceremoniously shoving the printed tickets into Blake's hands. He tips his hat to her before walking over and handing us our tickets.

I grin at him. "That was great! Thanks for helping us out," I say while putting my ticket away.

"No problem," Blake says with a lopsided grin. He looks over at the terminal departures sign and nods. "Looks like you have two minutes to board."

I gasp. "Oh no! We've got to hurry!" I panic as I gather up my carry-on bags. Bane has nothing but his book from the library to take with him, so I ended up just shoving it in my bag back at the apartment.

As I shrug my bags onto my shoulders, I'm sure to give Blake one last smile. "Thanks again, Detective. For everything. We'll see you in a week."

"Have a safe trip. Everything will be better when you get back," Blake assures us. The unsure look on his face isn't too promising but I push it aside. Right now, it's time to board our plane to Florida!

-o-o-o-o-

I'm sweating like a pig and squealing like one as I sit in my seat, hands clutching onto my armrests for dear life. The flight attendant is giving us the rundown on how to behave while the plane is taking off and what to do once we reach our altitude. I'm barely paying attention because of how nervous I am. My hands are shaking, my feet keep tapping against the floor, and I feel like I'll puke at any second. I hate heights. I mean, really, really hate them. I can't go up a flight of stairs without feeling faint. Plus, I've never been on a plane before so I have no idea what to expect.

"How are you so calm?" I manage to squeak to Bane while the stewardess continues her speech. Bane is totally chill, over there reading his book as if we're not about to ascend thousands of feet into the air. Ooogh. Just thinking about having that much distance between the ground and I is enough to make my stomach curl into several knots.

Bane looks at me, a playful gleam in his eyes. "Now is not the time for fear. That comes later."

Before I can ask him what the heck he's babbling about, the stewardess finishes her speech and tells everyone to fasten their seatbelts. With shaky hands, I obey.

"Bane..." I whimper while covering my face with my hands. Some little kids a few seats back are giggling at me. Swell. At least I can make the kids feel better about themselves for not being afraid and give them entertainment before the in-flight movie comes on.

Bane is back to reading his book, like it's so enthralling, acting as though he hadn't just warned me of my impending doom.

"Passengers, prepare for take-off," the captain's voice informs us. Suddenly, the engines roar to life. My little heart nearly explodes at the sound. My hand automatically clamps down on the closest thing to it, which happens to be Bane's arm. Luckily, for him, he's wearing his bomber jacket so my nails probably don't hurt him _too_ much. I don't miss the slight chuckle that escapes his mask.

The plane begins moving forward at an alarmingly fast speed. Everyone else is just hanging out, casually talking to one another, while I'm burying my face into Bane's lower arm. The speed of the plane is enough to hold me glued to my seat.

Then we tilt upwards. I clutch Bane's arm even tighter and make little "eeee" noises that probably annoy the heck out of him. He's being a good sport, though. He hasn't even pulled his arm away.

Finally, the plane balances out.

"We've reached our altitude," the captain announces, earning a few cheers from passengers. I'm just trying to hold my stomach down. It feels like it's trying to climb out of my throat.

"Can I come up now, Bane?" I mumble.

"Yes, the hard part is over," he informs me.

I lift my head up, feeling like a groggy bear leaving its warm cave after a safe hibernation. At least I'm still alive. Now, I'll just be thinking of how high up I am for the rest of the flight.

I slowly release Bane's arm and settle back into my seat, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. A few of the other passengers turn in their seats to kindly check on me, to which I reply, with a forced smile, "I'm okay!"

I glance over at Bane, who is still reading. I hate to disturb him but I need to talk to someone or something to get my mind off of the fact that we're above the clouds right now.

"Sorry for grabbing you like that," I apologize. "I was, um, pretty scared." Bane's eyes have a funny look in them, an expression that I can't place my finger on. It's one of the first times I've ever touched him like that so maybe he's kind of freaked out. I think I'd be freaked out if someone used my arm as a safety blanket without my permission too.

"I could tell," Bane says after a moment.

I frown at him. "Well, since you're the king of flying objects, how did you get over the fear of flying?"

Bane flips a page in his book. "Utter defiance of fear. I don't allow fear into my mind."

Oh, that sounds easy. Not. "I guess I'll learn how to 'defy fear' one day so that I won't be scared of things."

Bane's eyes are unreadable when he looks over and locks my gaze with his. "You are already learning," he says in a voice barely audible.

Feeling suddenly bashful, I pull my gaze away and begin digging through my bag. "Well," I sing in a happy voice. "I think the only way I'm going to survive a five hour flight will be with music and sleep. Wake me up when we're getting close, 'kay?"

Bane barely nods but I take it as a yes. I throw my earbuds in, turn on some Calvin Harris, then lay my head back to catch a few Z's. Sleep finally finds me as the sun begins to set outside of Bane's window. The scared people are cast in an orange blaze, their eyes constantly shifting back to Bane. As my eyes settle in with sleep, I notice one kid give him the smallest of smiles.

-o-o-o-o-

I wake up to find that my face is snuggled into something warm and fuzzy, like a teddy-bear. I smile and cuddle closer to the warmth. I feel like a kid again, snuggled up beside my favorite teddy-bear that's there to chase away my nightmares. A small sigh floats from my smiling mouth and I place my hand on the warmness.

Wait. Teddy-bears usually didn't have well-toned arms and muscles. With a sinking feeling in my tummy, I cast a wary glance upwards. My eyes just about pop from their sockets when they see that the thing I'm cuddled up against is no teddy bear but Bane.

I make a little squealing sound as I abruptly pull myself off of him. My face is burning up with embarrassment. Geez, he probably thinks that I enjoy grabbing onto him now and that I'm some sort of clinging freak, always grabbing him every chance I get. But this time was an accident, I'm telling you! It's not like I wanted to snuggle up to him. Not to be mean, but his loud breathing isn't the most relaxing sound in the world.

After gathering my wits together, I force myself to lean forward and look at him, since he hasn't moved a muscle.

I can't even explain how relieved I am to find his eyes closed. Aw, he's sleeping like a baby!

I settle back into my seat with a pleased smile on my face. Luckily, his being asleep has saved us both from a very awkward experience. Imagine if I'd have had him deadlocked in a snuggle while he was awake. I'm pretty sure I'd be missing my arms by now.

I glance at my phone. Only two hours before we land. I guess I'll let him sleep for now.

I heave a sigh. I hate to admit it, but I miss the warmth.

"Passengers, we will be landing in Orlando, Florida shortly. Please prepare for landing." My sleep-encrusted eyes pop open at the announcement from the captain.

"We're here?" I mutter while sitting up in my seat and stretching upwards. I notice the other passengers snapping on their seatbelts so I follow suit. I look over at Bane and see that he's awake and staring out of the window.

I would dig into him for not waking me up but the view outside of the window steals my attention. We were out from above the clouds and approaching the beautiful afternoon skies of Orlando, Florida. Unlike Gotham City's overcrowded, monotonous, gray streets, Orlando is filled with bright, colorful buildings and blue skies. They jut up from the pavement and palm trees like orange and yellow popsicles.

"Isn't it pretty?" I breathe as I lean over Bane to stare out of the window in awe. I had told myself that I wouldn't dare look out a window during the flight, but now that I knew we were almost on the ground, I'll make an exception.

"It lacks the presence of Gotham, but a fine city nonetheless," Bane replies, ruining the scenery with his bored objectivity.

"Orlando is better than Gotham, you'll see," I say while leaning back in my seat. "People are really nice here and there's hardly any crime. I'm not sure how you'll feel about that last part, though."

Bane gives me an amused look as the plane begins its bouncy landing, which is considerably scary in itself. We finally come to a loud, screeching halt.

"We have landed in Orlando, Florida. Please, take all carry-on bags and items and exit to the right. Thank you for flying with Air Gotham."

My own cheering mixes with the kids who let out happy whoops of excitement. Half of them were here because of Disneyworld, the lucky kids. I don't have a clue what I'll take Bane to during our vacation. Disneyworld is crazy-expensive, so that's out of the question. The beach is free. Maybe we'll take a trip there soon.

Bane and I exit the plane with the rest of the passengers, although the passengers cower away from Bane and let us pass first. I can't help but smile. I should take Bane shopping with me one day. No one would dare steal that last pair of skinny jeans I have my eye on then.

"That wasn't so bad," I muse as we enter the crowded airport and join the flowing masses headed to find their friends or family. I see people holding signs bearing names on them, eagerly awaiting the moment that they will be reunited with their loved ones or maybe meet someone for the very first time.

I hear someone call my name. My face lights up as I spin around and find my family running towards me, arms open. They even drew a little sign with my name on it! Aw, they even put stickers of Disney characters on the sign!

"Hey!" I squeal with excitement as I rush to meet them. We all collide in one big, happy hug. Tears of joy and happiness are all around. I haven't seen my family in months. We're a close family, brought closer together by tragedies and hard times that helped forge our bond.

Mom backed away first to get a good look at me. Short, petite, and with dark, curly hair, my mom screams "I'm the boss" at first glance. It's not until those brown eyes light up that a person could tell how sweet she really is.

"When did you buy this expensive outfit?" she asked while her hands danced over my ritzy shirt and palazzo pants. I grin and shake my head at her. Leave it to my mom to worry about my funds before any and everything else. She's a real stickler when it comes to money and practicality.

I spot my little sister grinning at me from over Mom's head. "Hey, Squirt," I tease, tickling Squirt's flat belly, something she really, really hates. She's the baby of the family so we still find ourselves babying her, even at sixteen. She huffs and folds her arms, rolling her dark eyes at the ceiling. Still, she can't hide the smile that blooms across her round face.

I punch my older brother's arm and give him a grin. "Hey, I'm almost as tall as you now," I joke. We both know that my 5'3" will never surpass his 6'3" frame but it's a fun running joke we have going on between us. Once I said that I was coming to Florida for a visit, he took a vacation from his job as part of a big-name video game company and came down to join in on the fun.

After a lot catching up, laughter, and tears, my family finally took notice of the rather large elephant in the airport.

Bane, I mean.

"Um," I begin, while putting a bright smile on. "Mom, Squirt, Bro, this is Bane. You probably already know about him."

Their forced grins pain me.

"Bane," I say while turning to face him. "This is my family."

I'm surprised when Bane actually greets them. He's even quite pleasant.

"Hello!" he says in a happy voice.

"Hi," Mom says back in the nicest of voices she can muster. Her nervous hands flicker over her blackish hair, checking for any flyaway strands. Her smile is crooked, noticeably fake but still pleasant. My brother, usually the most talkative of all of us, doesn't bother to respond. He simply folds his arms and studies Bane, sizing him up the way that brothers do when they see a guy around their sis. I can tell that he's trying to look intimidating but it's failing. He's so skinny that a strong gust of wind could knock him over, not to mention one of Bane's fists. My sister gives a shy wave before tucking her thin arm behind her back and bouncing back on her heels.

After waiting for a moment and no other words are spoken, I decide to step back in, playing the medium. "Thanks for letting us come down and visit for a little, at least while things cool down in Gotham," I say while stepping back to stand by Bane's side. For some reason, I feel even more responsible for him here in less-dangerous Florida. The eyes of everyone in the airport seem to be on Bane and though he doesn't seem to mind, I feel I needed to be near him.

"Is it really bad?" Squirt asks curiously. She's always been interested in crime and the like, which is probably why she's interested in being a lawyer. With her debate skills, I know she'll make a great one.

"Well," I say, making sure to stretch out this word in order to find the right way of wording my next sentence. I didn't want to worry them too badly. "It was pretty bad. But we're safe now!" I add with a happy grin.

"Yay!" Squirt says happily while grabbing my arm. We all begin walking towards the baggage claim area to gather our belongings. "We have a lot of fun stuff for you guys to do."

"What sort of amusement can one get from this area?" Bane asks as we look around the airport. People aren't scattering from him like they did in Florida but he did get some strange stares. The mask on his face is quite noticeable and is bound to get stares even without people knowing who he is.

"We have plenty of beaches and restaurants," Mom says as she grabs my bags for me. Bro takes Bane's. "There's a lot of shopping to do, some amusement parks, and museums. Not everything is free," she adds with a frown.

"Ooh, maybe you two can go to 'da club'!" Squirt suggests, nearly sending Mom into a conundrum. I've never once been to a club in my life, due to my Mom worrying about me getting shot and my own terrible dancing skills. Well, to tell the truth, I'm not sure how my dancing skills are. I'm too embarrassed to dance in front of people to find out.

I laugh. "I don't think so," I say, causing Squirt to groan in disappointment. "We're all going to places that don't require IDs."

"That's no fun," Squirt jokes but thankfully doesn't mention "da club" again. I'm still thinking about where to take Bane and a club is so not on the list. Can you imagine—Gotham's reckoning at a night club, ready to hit the dancefloor?

Pleeeease. That's hilarious.

We finally exit the airport and make our way out into the fresh, sunny air of Orlando. Palm trees, blue skies, and people with tans. This place screams "vacation". I breathe in the succulent air and grin.

"I missed Florida's fresh air," I say, the wide grin still on my face. "It's nothing but smog and smoke in Gotham."

"That doesn't sound healthy for either of you!" Mom says, all worried and flustered. She looks at Bane. "Is that why you wear a mask on your face?"

I cringe inwardly. I've yet to ask Bane why he wears the mask and I've been living with him for around a month now. It just seems like a personal topic. Besides, if he wanted to talk about it, I'm sure he would have brought it up by now.

Bane breathes in; the tubes on the front of his mask are hard at work. "No. It's not."

The silence after he speaks is deafening. I want to clap my hands and sing and make noise just to fill the air with sound again and squish the awkwardness.

Instead, I clear my throat and force a smile before whispering to my mom, "It's a sensitive subject. We shouldn't bring it up."

"Oh!" Mom covers her mouth with her brown hands. She gives Bane a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you."

"Your apologies are accepted," Bane replies in a voice that harbors no secret anger. I breathe a sigh of relief as we begin heading to the airport's parking lot. Tons of flashy cars line the lot like rows of colorful candy. They're most likely rentals, a fact my best friend, Tippy, told me one day when a guy in a cute car flirted with us.

"Cheap guys use rentals to pick up girls," she warned me years ago while we were in high school. It had been Spring Break. I'd been excited that a guy had even yelled out his window at us. Tippy, an expert at guys, quickly burst my bubble.

"The rich guys drive those types of cars year 'round," she informed me.

Tippy...I missed her so much! I wish that she could meet Bane. I'm not sure how well they would get along but I'd like to think that she'd like him, at least.

Mom snapped her fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to the present. The sneaky smile on her pretty, round face lets me know she's just said something important.

"Did you hear me?" she asked. "I have a surprise for you!" I followed her and the rest of my family's excited gazes and found them staring at a beautiful black sportscar with its hood let down.

My hands flew over my mouth right as I let out an excited scream. "I-Is this for me?" I screamed. I raced towards the car before any of them could speak.

The car was so pretty! It was shiny black with a gorgeous red, leather interior. The inside was spotless and there wasn't a speck of dust on the outside. There was a built-in GPS system, auxiliary hook-up for my phone, working air conditioner, and even….GASP! Cup holders! It was perfect!

"It's a rental," Mom states, immediately bursting my happy bubble. I felt like one of those inflatable bouncy kingdoms that had its air released from it. The sinking feeling only lasts for a moment. At least I get to drive a car that looks this nice! I'd be grateful to drive this car for only a day.

"Thank you, Mommy!" I coo while enveloping her in a happy hug and bouncing her around. Mom laughs and hugs me back while everyone looks on with happy expressions on their faces, even Bane, if that's possible.

We release one another, still smiling. "I figured you'd need a car to get around Orlando while you're here," she explains. "Now, you two GPS it over to your hotel and get settled in, then call me and let me know your plans."

"Okay! I'll see you guys soon!" I said, still giddy from my car. My family walked away, leaving Bane and I to find our way in this huge city. Although it's small when compared to Gotham, I still don't want to get lost in it. I put the coordinates for our hotel, Hotel Charleston, into our ultra-cool GPS system before grinning at Bane.

"I think I'll need a name for my new baby," I joke while running my hand along the smooth hood of the sportscar. She feels as new and sleek as she looks. If Bane weren't watching, I'd probably have my cheek pressed against the hood so that I could murmur sweet-nothings to the beauty.

"I wasn't aware you were with child," Bane says as he gets into the passenger's seat. I laugh at him while climbing in myself.

"I mean for the _car_ ," I say, even though I'm sure he already knew that, the jerk. "How about Black Beauty? It's got a nice ring to it, right?"

"I suppose," Bane says in a half-hearted voice.

"Fine, what about..." I scratch my chin in thought for some time before snapping my fingers. "Ah-ha! The Batsmobile! Like Batman's car?"

The sudden edge in Bane's voice startles me. "No," he snaps.

I frown, feeling disappointed. I'd always been a fan of the Dark Knight. Apparently, Bane wasn't one.

"I guess I'll think of something later," I quip as I turn on the car and back it out of the lot. I glance at the car's GPS. Our hotel is approximately fifteen minutes away from the airport. I'm glad the hood is already down on the car because it's stifling hot. The climate change is shocking. It was freezing in Gotham but here in Orlando, it still felt like summer. I notice that even Bane is shrugging off his heavy bomber jacket. His face still has a certain darkness cast over it since I mentioned Batman.

"I'm happy we got to come here together," I say in a sweet voice, desperately trying to lighten the mood. I want him to enjoy his vacation time as well. It's not every day that he'll get to walk around without feeling as though everyone in the world hates him. He might get recognized for his mask every now and then but it wouldn't be on the same level as it is in Gotham.

"Why is that?" Bane asks as he casually leans back in his seat and crosses his arms over his chest. He turns his head to look at me, awaiting my answer.

I grin and shrug my shoulders, keeping them up. "It's gonna sound stupid but... I'm just looking forward to you getting a break from Gotham and for us to get to know each other without the surveillance cameras and stuff." I go to look at him and find him giving me that funny look again, as if I just spoke in an alien language. I laugh and say, "I told you it would sound stupid!"

Bane chuckles, surprising me. "Not at all. I'm simply shocked by how much your feelings towards me seem to have changed."

I contemplate his words. It's true. My feelings towards Bane have changed. I used to be terrified of the hulking man sitting beside me, but somehow, during our time living together, I started to really care about him. After feeding him and protecting him and spending time with him, I realized that he's just a human being like everyone else. We somehow manage to be around one another without killing the other person, which is a feat, believe me. We still have our moments where I want to strangle him and throw him out of a window, but don't all roommates have moments like those?

But what is Bane to me now? I've always felt like his caretaker and guardian but what if we were actually… friends now? He'd be the first I've made since moving to Gotham City.

I smirk. Gotham's reckoning as a friend. It seems impossible but is that what we are now? Friends?

"I'm shocked too," I finally say to Bane with a shy smile. We begin speeding down the highway toward the hotel. I'll only admit to myself that we're friends now. Admitting it to anyone else would be to speak treason.

* * *

 _Here they are in sunny Florida! What adventures, mishaps, and fun will our duo get into next time?_

 _Find out in Part Two of this episode!_


	5. Escape from the City (2)

_(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one who enjoys the craziness that has become Rose and Bane's new life together! :D I've got plenty of more chapters to post, so stick with me and we'll have some fun with these two! )_

* * *

 **4: Escape from the City**

 **-Part 2-**

* * *

Wow! Our hotel is completely gorgeous. It's an off-white building with rose gardens surrounding the perimeter plus its own pool with a play area for children. Luxury vehicles are sandwiched together in the parking lots around the hotel, speaking volumes of its popularity and customers. Since it's already the middle of the afternoon, I don't see many people around the hotel. Who would want to be cooped up in a hotel all day when there's all of Orlando to explore?

As soon as we step into our luxurious room, I have second thoughts. Who _wouldn't_ want to stay inside such beautiful accommodations all day, draped across the sofas like an Egyptian queen? Our suite has two conjoined rooms, each with their own widescreen televisions, extra fluffy-looking queen-sized beds layered down with blue sheets and soft pillows. There's a cute little kitchen with an island and there's a gorgeous view of the shimmering pool and the city of Orlando below our balcony.

"Wow, this is so pretty!" I squeal as I wander around the room, running my hands over everything I see. Mom really went all out for our little one-week vacation. I have a good mind to grab my laptop and relax on the balcony all day with a cup of iced tea and a bag of microwave popcorn.

"It is suitable for our current situation, yes," Bane agrees in a voice that pales in comparison to my enthusiasm.

"This room is suitable for the president," I counter with a grin as I lay my bags on the bed closest to the door. I'll let Bane have the balcony. He doesn't have the chance to see the outside world much so I'll be generous and let him have full access to it. "You can relax for a bit while I try to figure out what we're going to do next with my mom."

Bane nods and goes over to his room, curiously gazing at the expensive furniture on his way there. I watch him leave before I pull out my phone and call Mom.

She answers quickly. "How's the hotel?" she asks expectantly.

"It's perfect!" I cheer while flopping back on my bed and grinning at the ceiling. "We've got separate bathrooms, a kitchen, and a balcony! I just hope it doesn't cost you much..." I add regretfully.

"I used coupons," Mom assures me, causing me to laugh. "So," she begins, "what do you feel like doing today?"

I kick up my feet. "I don't know! I was thinking maybe we could do the beach tomorrow morning, when it's not so hot. Today, maybe we could just check out the art museum and go out for dinner?" I suggest.

"Okay, Miss Moneybags," Mom teases. "You must think that your little novel has already hit bookstores."

I grin. I know I've never mentioned it, but I'm working on a novel. So far, I only have about twelve chapters typed up on my laptop. One day, fingers crossed, I hope that it will hit bookstores. Until that day, it shall rest peacefully in my laptop.

"We'll meet you at the Gregory Heinstein Art Museum in an hour," I tell Mom before we say our goodbyes and hang up. I sit up and bounce up and down on my bed. I've always wanted to go to an art museum. Art is, to me, illustrated history conveyed to us through vibrant colors and hidden meanings tucked carefully away in a canvas or a sculpture. I can't wait to try and decipher every painting and model I come across. The best part of it all is that I don't have to worry about battling people who want Bane and I dead!

I hop off of the bed and head over to Bane's joined room. After knocking gently on the doorway, I step through the threshold.

I'm shocked to find that Bane is nowhere in sight. I knock on his bathroom door, check under his bed, even in the dressers (you just never know), but he's nowhere to be found.

"Bane?" I call out. No response.

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. He's gone. He ran away. I _knew_ that he was being way too compliant with this trip. He hadn't put up the least bit of resistance in coming here with me. He was just eagerly awaiting his chance to slip away from bondage and to run off into the wilderness or wherever he lived before he invaded my personal space.

I grit my teeth together. How didn't I see this coming? I'm such a dope. Did I really think that he was happy living with me in my mediocre apartment, being watched 24/7 with a collar around his neck? Being monitored all of the time has to suck, I know, but it was for his own good. We all just wanted him to remain safe while he was being rehabilitated.

But no, he didn't even want to be rehabilitated in the first place, did he? He probably just wanted a free place to stay and a naïve roommate, namely me. Now, he took the chance and used my naivety to slip out from beneath all of our noses and it's all my fault.

I grip the bridge of my nose and exhale, urging myself not to cry. I'm just about to take out my cell and call Blake to let him know what's happened when I notice a shadowy figure on the balcony. I slowly pocket my phone before approaching the figure. Their form is obscured by the pastel yellow curtains hanging across the doorway, but I'm pretty certain of who it is.

I push the curtain aside and feel a surge of relief when I see that the shadowy figure is Bane. He's standing with his back to me, staring out at the orange horizon, face painted yellow by the bright sun.

Okay. So, he didn't run away. He's here, just enjoying the view and his vacation unlike his paranoid caretaker. I flap a hand in front of my face and feel a relieved grin slide onto my face.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down before moving beside Bane. I don't want to let him see how worried and angry he'd unintentionally made me with his disappearing act.

"…It's beautiful, isn't it?" I murmur while resting my arms on the railing and smiling out at the distant sun. It's high in the sky at this time of the day, sending its warm rays down on us from above.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Bane says in his muffled, tired voice. I wonder if he's having jet lag. He seems sleepy and unusually calm today.

We're silent for a few moments before I speak again. I suddenly feel like a shy child who spilled red paint on white carpet. "I-I'm sorry for mentioning the Batman earlier," I mumble. "I don't know everything that happened between you two but I really didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"You are forgiven, Rose. No one but me and...the Batman, as you call him, know the full extent of our mental relationship."

I frown in confusion. The way he said it makes it seem like they were quite close. I can't help it. I know it's wrong but I have to tease him a bit since it's obvious he's not giving me any other answers. I puff out my cheeks with laughter.

I interlace my fingers together and lean forward. "I'm sure it was a… _meaningful_ relationship," I cough with a coy smile directed towards Bane. I feel Bane's eyes on me but I look away, still suppressing my laughter.

"Are you implying something, Rose?" Bane questions in a high-pitched voice, sounding ever so confused. It's almost adorable!

"Noooo, of course not, Bane!" I say while playfully slapping his arm. When I see Bane's furrowed brow and displeased glare, I can't help but to throw my head back and laugh out loud.

I step away from the balcony, still giggling. The last of the tenseness from earlier drains from my body, pushed away by the new, glowing feeling inside of me.

"Anyway, you ready to go?" I ask. "We're meeting my family at the art museum in less than an hour."

"Let us be off then," Bane says, although his eyes are still scanning over my giggling face. I'm trying my hardest to battle the giggles but my imagination is running wild. Bane writing love letters, the Batman breaking his heart by sending them back to Bane, unopened, Bane's hardened exterior...Agh, the writer in me can be so annoying at times!

And kind of entertaining.

"Alright, let's go!" I say. We head out of the hotel and I'm still all-smiles. Nothing in this world makes me happier than being around my family. They're the only people I feel completely comfortable around at all times. We fight like every other family but we love each other as well. Years of struggling together against financial problems and circumstantial drama have only brought us closer.

I hope that Bane gets a sense of this and feels at ease around them. I'm so proud of them for being so nice and welcoming to him already. I know they're afraid, both for themselves and me, but they know how adamant I am about this. Although I've felt like giving up on Bane in the past, I'm determined to see this thing play out now, with Bane as a reformed man being the outcome. My family is supportive and I'm happy.

I swing my new car keys around on my finger, feeling happy and carefree. If I knew how to whistle, I'd probably be whistling some cheery tune right about now.

It's just around this time that someone decides to tackle me to the ground.

I'm serious. Someone just comes flying out of nowhere like a Nerfball out of heck and tackles me on the (thankfully) grassy ground. We both end up hitting the grass hard. I catch myself with my elbows, avoiding a mouthful of grass but inadvertently scratching up my elbows. The tackler is right beside me, hands gripping my waist, and refusing to let go!

"What the heck?!" I scream. I twist around and start pummeling the top of my attacker's head. "Get off, you creep!"

What is Bane doing during all of this, you ask? Why, he's standing a mere three feet away, watching me with the same laughing expression I gave him not too long ago.

Karma sucks.

"Ow ow, ouch! Alright, I'm letting go! I'm letting go!" Finally, my attacker releases me. I use this moment to scramble to my feet and back away from the person. I shoot a glare at Bane, who just cocks his head at me, as if he's so confused and helpless in all of this. I've seen the clips on television of him breaking necks and beating people to bloody pulps. Bane could be the world champion in wrestling, if he really wanted to, but refuses to lift a finger in my defense. Psh, some tough guy he is.

The person climbs to their feet, breathing just as hard as I am. I'm shocked to find that the person is dressed in uniform. It's...a police officer?

"What is your issue?" I yell while trying unsuccessfully to brush the grass stains from my pretty palazzo pants. It's no use. My new pants will be officially out of use for the duration of our vacation, thanks to Officer Grabs-a-lot over here.

"Why did you just tackle me?" I ask.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I'm just doing my job!" the officer states while flashing his badge at me, like I can't see the big, shiny badge on the front of his blue uniform. "You were about to attempt to leave the area."

"It's a free country! I can go wherever I want to!" I growl. I'm so angry and embarrassed that my fists are shaking. There are at least ten people standing around bearing witness to this. Some are even snapping photos. Dumb tourists.

"I'm under strict orders from the Gotham City Police Department to watch you and your client here closely. You're not allowed from my sight, ma'am!" the officer explains.

I roll my eyes. Blake. Of course they wouldn't let us go to Orlando completely unsupervised and without surveillance cameras. No, he had to hire this lunatic to stalk us.

"Did they order you to tackle me on sight?" I ask. One would think he would have tackled the more obvious threat first, that threat being Bane. Bane's over six feet of pure muscle and his presence is quite threatening when he's in a bad mood. Maybe the officer was afraid to tackle Bane and decided to go for the easier target, namely me.

"Er, no. They didn't," the officer states, suddenly looking guilty. He scratches under his hat and sends me an apologetic look. "Sorry. I guess I overreacted. We don't have much crime here so when they told me I was dealing with _the_ Bane from the Gotham City Lockdown Crisis, I suppose I got carried away. I'm really sorry, ma'am."

Curse my emotions and their inability to stay mad at anyone for too long. The puppy-dog look on the young officer's face is almost enough to make me forget the tingling in my elbows and my dirty clothes. "It's fine," I say with a grimace. "But, we're just going to a museum. There's no need to tackle anyone."

The officer blushes. "Y-You're right, ma'am. I'm a bit embarrassed now," he admits with a shy smile. "I'm Officer Rolfe, by the way."

"I'm Rose and that's the infamous Bane." I introduce Bane with a small wave in the big guy's direction. Officer Rolfe's eyes widen at the sight of Bane. It's like he's just noticed the giant of a man for the first time.

"H-H-Hello!" Officer Rolfe chokes out while grasping at the nightstick on his waist. "G-Great to, uh, meet you!"

Judging by his shaking hands and wide eyes, I'd say the opposite is true.

"Well, I should really go upstairs and change now," I say after a moment passes. "It's been...nice meeting you."

"You too!" Officer Rolfe calls after us. Bane and I head back to the hotel room. I'm inwardly fuming while Bane remains silent. After ushering him to his side of our conjoined rooms, I begin to change into a new outfit. My new outfit consists of black highwaisted jeggings and a red baggy sweater, since it might be cold in the museum. Nowhere near as tres chic as my other outfit but much more comfortable and durable. You never know when to expect a tackle out of the blue.

I wiggle into my pants, still fuming. "You thought that was funny, didn't you?" I call over to Bane.

"Amusing, yes," Bane calls back in a whimsical voice.

I button my pants and start pulling my sweater over my head. "Well, I'm not laughing," I huff even though I can't help but chuckle. Imagining how the scene must have played out in Bane's eyes, it probably was hilarious. The grass stains on my new pants aren't anywhere near as funny.

I finish getting dressed and grab my car keys from the counter.

"Alright," I say. "Let's go. Hopefully, no one gets tackled this time."

Fortunately, there were no other occurrences where anyone got tackled once we made it to the museum. Mom and the family were waiting for us as promised and we spent the entire afternoon and most of the evening scanning over beautiful works of art. My brother, a true artist at heart, was enraptured by every painting he came across. My little sister loved staring at paintings and finding the artists' meanings behind them. Mom is texting on her cell phone. She's worse than any teenager when it comes to texting.

Bane and I walk together behind my chattering family, studying every art piece we come to. I'm surprised that Bane knows the story behind practically every one of them.

"The Thinker," he's saying, while studying the statue of a man cast in deep thought. "One might wonder what this man was pondering as he sat in such a position."

I run my finger along the smooth metal, although the sign clearly says "no touching displays". I pull my finger back and fold my arms. "I think," I begin, "that he might have been thinking about life."

"Very observant of you, Rose," Bane says, sounding impressed. "Perhaps he was thinking of life. Or perhaps he was wondering about death. Which do you suppose?"

I study the face of the statue by tilting my head from one side to the other. It's hard to tell but he looks serious and a little unhappy.

"Death," I try. "With the expression on his face, he can't be thinking about something as positive as life."

Bane gives a dry, humorless laugh. "The opposite could also stand true. Life isn't always so positive. Many men welcome death. Life can seem like the hard path at times."

"That's a dreary way to look at it but I guess you're right." I know that life can be tough but, in my optimistic mind, it's what you make of it. Sure, terrible things are going to happen, but that's part of life. You remember and savor each and every moment of it, taking the good with the bad. It's all part of living.

I say as much to Bane. He's quiet at first. I can almost see my words rolling around in his brain.

When he speaks, his voice is considering, as if he's trying to make up his mind. "I suppose that's one way to look at life and death. Our opinions seem to differ on this subject."

I feel myself pitying the man beside me. Does he really welcome death or is he just speaking hypothetically? I find myself hoping that he's not really speaking for himself. No one in this world should welcome death when we have such a great thing as a life that's all our own to live.

We study The Thinker a bit longer before we move onto the next art piece.

After hours upon hours of studying art exhibits and listening to the curators speak, we all left. It was later than we thought it would be, so we decided to skip eating out and order food to go.

After picking up our orders of Chinese (one of my favorite types of food), my family and I gather by our cars, ready to head our separate ways for today.

"Remember!" Sis says with a cheerful grin. Her brown curls bounce as she hops from one foot to another. "We're going to the beach, first thing in the morning!" She grins and gives me a devilish look. "Don't forget your bikini, sis!"

Fudge. I forgot all about the beach. Of course, the beach requires wearing a bikini to it, especially if you planned on getting in the water. Unfortunately, I can't imagine wearing a bikini in front of everyone in Orlando! Wearing it in front of my family is hard enough, but in front of everyone who will be at the beach? In front of Bane? Ugh, I already feel my face burning up with shame.

"I won't forget!" I fib with a grin. "We'll meet you guys there around 9 tomorrow!"

We say our goodbyes before heading off to our hotel. Darn it, why can't I look over at Bane while I'm driving? For some reason, the thought of him seeing me in a bikini is completely mortifying. It's not that I think my body will scare him to the point that he runs screaming from the beach (I hope). It's just that...I'm self-conscious about my body and who sees it. Bikinis are risque; you practically bare it all when you throw one on. I'm not that comfortable in my skin to flounce around in the water with barely anything on while people watch me.

Whatever. Forget it. He can look at me however he wants to. I'm going to wear my bikini and be proud for once in my life. If living with a murderous terrorist has taught me anything, it's to be brave even when you don't feel like it.

Once we make it to the hotel, I prepare Bane's IV bag and food before retiring to my room. My phone has been vibrating throughout the night but I was having so much fun, I didn't bother checking it. Now that I'm resting in my darkened room on my fluffy bed, it seems like the perfect time to check.

I'm surprised to see that all six messages are from Tippy, my best friend since elementary. I scroll through them, a happy smile spreading across my face.

 _Hey, girl. I'll be down at the beach tomorrow to see you and meet this Bane! See you then! :)_

I squeal happily and send her a happy "okay!" text back before shoving my phone into my dresser. Tippy is coming down tomorrow! Hanging out with her is always a blast so I know we'll all have fun tomorrow!

Bikini problems aside and happiness in full, I decide to check in with Bane. I cross over to his room and find him sitting up in his bed, staring at the blank screen of the television. It occurs to me that I've never once seen him in a relaxed position. It's like he's always waiting for something to happen and never gives his mind a rest.

How much we actually have in common never ceases to amaze me.

"I think you have to press this 'ON' button here for something to actually happen on the screen," I tease while doing the action for him. A Lifetime movie is playing and it looks like a good one. I sit on the bed beside him with a tired huff, feeling his shaded eyes on me the entire time. He's probably surprised.

"I guess we'll be rebels tonight and stay up past 10," I joke while bundling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

The movie is about a girl being bullied by people she thought were her friends but end up betraying her because of jealousy. She ends up turning to this really cute guy for a shoulder to cry on but, of course, the cute guy is a jerk and spreads even more nasty rumors about her.

"What a creep... It's always the really cute guys who turn out to be the bad guy in these movies," I mumble sleepily from my comfortable spot on the bed. Somehow, I've ended up lying on my belly with a pillow wrapped in my arms. The movie is entertaining; even Bane seems enthralled with it.

"The most vicious people in history are sometimes the best-looking," Bane reminds me.

"Hm...you're actually right about that," I agree tiredly. Ted Bundy comes to mind.

I thought I'd be able to make it through to at least midnight, but I'm losing the battle to sleep. "And a lot of times, the scary-looking people who do kind things are overlooked," I add.

Bane exhales. "This is also true," he agrees in a somewhat melancholy voice. I'm surprised when he keeps speaking to me. His voice is soft and almost delicate, as if he's unsure of whether or not to ask his next question. "You've been much kinder to me recently, Rose." He pauses, his breathing heavy. "Why is this?"

His question takes me by surprise. I've noticed the shift in our relationship as well, but I hadn't expected him to notice it and especially not to comment on it.

"Um," I begin, feeling slightly embarrassed. I shrug and push my thick hair behind my ear. "I guess it's because we've spent more time together. It takes me a little time to warm up to people. Longer than most people, I guess."

"Even terrorists?" Bane asks. The last word rolls off of his tongue like its sour.

I can't bring myself to look at him, even if his words keep surprising me. What's he been doing—reading my diary?

"Well, you're trying to reform, so I wouldn't classify you as a terrorist anymore. I hope you don't think you're one, either."

Bane doesn't reply at first. When he does, I notice that he carefully evades the question. "I don't classify myself in any category. Do you?"

"You? Um...I guess I'd put you in the friend category now."

As soon, as the words are out of my mouth, I feel like snatching them from the air and stuffing them back in the stupid mouth they came out of. Darn it, I didn't want to tell him that! He's probably looking at me like a lunatic now. There's no way I'm looking at him to figure out if he is or not. Ugh, I'm so embarrassed.

"I'm pleased to know that, Rose."

Bane's reply is enough to pull my eyes to him. He's looking down at me with those inquisitive eyes, penetrating into the most buried of souls. I'm glad the room is dark, otherwise he'd probably see my brown skin light up like a firecracker.

The corner of my mouth lifts up a bit before we both go back to watching the movie.

"Ugh, you made me miss a good part!" I wail when I see that the cute guy is now in the hospital. "What happened to the guy? "

Bane just chuckles. I sigh but smile as I let my attention roam back to the movie again.

I can't put my finger on it exactly, but it feels like something in our relationship has changed. Changed for the better.

* * *

 _(D'awww... They're pals now! :D Slowly but surely, Rose and Bane are making some progress in their relationship. I sincerely hope I'm making someone laugh and have a good day with these light-hearted chapters! I love reading stories that get me caught up in them so I hope I can do the same for someone else out there in the world wide web! That's the main reason I put these things up here! :)_

 _Next time, in the exciting conclusion to our three-part special episode, Bane and Rose head to the beach for some fun under the sun! Rose starts to worry about the way her feelings towards Bane have been shifting and wonders if it would be a good idea to distance herself from him. Unfortunately, when an attacker surprises her at the hotel, she might end up needing Bane more than she ever realized..._

 _See you next time!)_


	6. Escape from the City (FINALE)

_(A/N: The finale of the three-part vacation episode is here! It's time for some fun under the sun and Bane's arms! 3 Lol, enjoy!)  
_

* * *

 **Escape from the City**

 **-FINALE-**

* * *

I hear running water. The sound is enough to pull me out of sleep and out into the real world. I force my body to sit up before I stretch my arms above my head and yawn.

How do hotels make their beds so comfortable? They must be injected with some kind of relaxation formula that makes you want to go straight to sleep when your head hits your big set of pillows.

Wait...pillows?

That's when I realize where I ended up falling asleep at: Bane's bed.

 _Bane's bed!_

I hop off of the bed at lightning speed, squealing like a newborn piglet. I can't believe I fell asleep on Bane's bed! And not even at the foot of it, where I'd been while watching the movie last night, but at the very top of it. Did I move in my sleep? Had Bane moved me there himself? How embarrassing!

And where in the world did Bane end up sleeping? I hear him in the bathroom, which I am glad for. If he ended up falling asleep next to me, I don't know how I would've reacted when I woke up.

Time to make my escape. I scurry across the tight hall that connects Bane's room to my room and bury my head in my suitcases. I know I said Bane and I are friends now, but sheesh! He's still a guy! Waking up in any guy's bed unexpectedly is just weird.

I begin to pull out my beach clothes and lay them out on the bed. I need to do something to get my mind away from what just happened. Beds quickly become a distant memory as bikinis and the beach take their place at the forefront of my mind.

Let's see... I've got a yellow bikini...nope, too much skin. I have no idea why I even packed that. I don't bother taking out the skimpy black bikini I'd been duped into buying from a slick sales associate at a clothing store. It was nothing but a bunch of strings and questionable triangles.

I find the bathing suit I was looking for: a basic one-piece. It was lurking at the bottom of my suitcase, waiting patiently for me to finally break down and choose it. I scan the cream-colored bathing suit, admiring its frilly skirt and low cut. It's simple, not overly revealing, and adorable, in my opinion. Tippy would probably scold me for trying to dress cute instead of sexy, if she were here.

Being "cute" is probably why I'm always friend-zoned by every guy I come across. It's like a curse. If I like a guy, that guy usually becomes my best friend and I become their little sister. It's completely aggravating! It's not my fault that my face looks like a Cabbage Patch Kid!

With a huff, I set aside my bathing suit and look at the vanity in the corner of my room. A pair of big, brown eyes stare back, matched with full lips and a heart-shaped face. I try to pull a sexy face by poking out my lips in a pout. Mission failed. I look more like a lost puppy missing its home.

It doesn't seem as though the curse will be ending anytime soon. As I shed my pajamas and tug on my cutesy-poo bathing suit, I can already hear the "aww's" I'll be eliciting from Tippy as she struts around in her two piece. I envy her confidence.

The water's stopped running so I know that it won't be long before Bane emerges from the bathroom. My hands freeze in the middle of adjusting the top of my bathing suit and my head snaps to the side.

Okay, keep it together, girl. Tippy is your friend. You've fallen asleep in her bed on occasion. That's what friends' beds are for, apparently.

Even Bane's bed.

...Ugh.

I hear the bathroom door swing open on Bane's side of the hotel room, so I hurry and pull on a black sheer kimono and jean shorts over my bathing suit.

"We're going to be heading to the beach in a few so, uh..." I have to pause and think about how to finish my next sentence. Is Bane going to wear trunks? I highly doubt it. He's only ever worn long sleeved shirts and bomber jackets since I met him a month ago.

"Um, yeah, I'm ready when you are," I finish lamely.

"Then I suppose you're ready then," Bane says as he strides into my room. He's wearing his normal clothes, of course, except…minus the sleeves. He's actually wearing a muscle shirt and it looks surprisingly good on him. It's black and tight-fitting. Perfect for a day out at the beach. I always knew that he had great arms under all of those layers of clothes but pal looks more ripped than I imagined (not that I've been imagining Bane's arms in my spare time). I can't help but to ogle at his arms a few seconds more. Bane catches me staring so I have to pretend to have a weird coughing fit and stare at my wiggling toes.

What was I doing again? Ah, right. Last night.

I open my mouth, intent to ask about our sleeping situation last night but the words die on my lips. I'm too embarrassed to ask.

I put on a smile and decide to push the incident from my head. I'm making a big deal over nothing, like usual. "Alrighty, then! Let's hit the road, Jack!" I sing while grabbing my bag and unlocking our door. My bag's filled with extra clothes, a picnic blanket, sunscreen, my laptop, and a few books, just in case Bane gets bored and feels like reading.

As we walk to the car, I'm sure to call Mom and tell her we're on our way and to set up our meeting point. Then, we're off and our our way to the beach. It's a bit of a drive to get to Daytona Beach from Orlando but it will be worth it. I've only been there a few times but it's beautiful.

Fortunately, we don't come across Officer Tackle in the parking lot, which will be my new nickname for Officer Rolfe from now on. Maybe he's off harassing some other innocent pair of bystanders.

A happy, upbeat tune called "Severina" is playing on the radio. The singer is singing in Italian but it doesn't bother me. I love listening to music from different parts of the world. I feel like I'm instantly transported there, wrapped up in whatever mood the music sets me in.

I bounce in my seat, feeling happier than I've felt in a long time. Living in Gotham and being independent is great and all, but nothing beats getting together with the people you really care about. I glance over at Bane. He's looking out of his window. It's hard to tell, but he seems happier as well.

I look back out the front window and smile. Maybe Bane's starting to fall into that category, too. The "people-who-make-me-happy" category.

My hand flickers out and turns the dial on my radio so that the music quiets somewhat. "Have you ever been to the beach before?" I ask Bane. I hit my brakes as some idiot on a bike zooms in front of me. He's oblivious to the string of blaring horns that blast at him as he continues on. I frown at him and then turn and get our car onto the interstate.

"I've been to many places. All over the world, in fact," Bane replies in his eloquent voice. His eyes follow the oblivious biker. "Being in the League of Shadows takes you to the most interesting of places."

I frown after hearing the words "League of Shadows" leave his mask. The League of Shadows was a dangerous group that he really shouldn't be praising. They hadn't gotten him anywhere good, no matter how many extravagant places he was able to fly to.

"I bet they never let you guys actually hang at the beach," I say, deciding to play nice for now. Bane's so tight-lipped when it comes to his criminal past and himself. Any mention of either one and you risked a steely glare and ominous silence, both equally pain-inducing

"If by 'hang', you mean gather together socially..." he pauses to inhale, "I'm afraid the answer is no."

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" I ask while playfully grinning at him. "Hang is the word most people my age use nowadays, old man."

"You still haven't quite figured out my age, have you?"

"As the days go by, the year just seems to keep going up and up," I joke, earning a chuckle from Bane.

"Which only succeeds in proving your immaturity," Bane says. I know he means it as a half joke but I only manage to work a small smile onto my face. With the thought of still being "cute" swirling inside my head, his comment hurt me even though I know he didn't intend for it to.

I decide to change the subject, to make things easier for the both of us. "I can't wait for you to meet Tippy," I beam. My smile falters a bit when I have to press on my brakes again. I tap my fingers against my steering wheel and glare at the rear of a dusty pickup truck. I hate being behind really, really slow cars. I'm no good at passing other cars so it bugs me.

"Tippy," Bane quotes, as if he's testing the word out. "One of your friends, I presume?"

" _Best_ friend," I correct him with a grin. "She's great. I think you two will get along pretty well."

The look on Bane's face is doubtful but he'll see. Tippy can be shy at first, like me, but once you get to know her, she'll have you laughing for hours.

Finally, after an hour of driving and chatting, I see it—that big, beautiful beach landscape I haven't seen in forever. The expansive yellow sand, the blue ocean that spills over the distant sunny horizon, and the colorful kites and parasails dotting the sky all come together to form Daytona Beach. I see the boardwalk, the pier, the waterpark… Can I just abandon the car and start running towards all of the fun?

Of course, there's no way I'm willingly going to abandon Ember (which is the name I decided to give to my rental) so I find a parking spot a in a lot that's not too far away from the sand. Hundreds of other cars are already here. People spill out of them and march towards the water like ants.

I hate crowds! But I love the beach! I'm so conflicted.

I turn off the car and reach down by my legs to pop the trunk. Once I feel the little lever, I give it a tug and a moment later, I hear the click that indicates that the trunk has unlocked. Bane and I climb out of the car and I get my bag out of the compact trunk.

"I hope we can find my family with all of these people here," I tell Bane as I shut the trunk. I pull on my floppy straw hat and slip on my dark sunglasses. We join the throng of people heading for the sand and follow after the sweaty backs, giggling kids, and the smell of sunblock. Bane garners a lot of attention, but nothing threatening. His confident gait and _admittedly_ nice physique earns him a few flirtatious glances from some of the women. Meanwhile, the men and kids ogle at his mask, sometimes uttering out an awed "Cooool, dude."

I smirk and nudge Bane with my elbow. "Aw, they like you!" I coo. "See? I told you the people down here are much more laid-back than the people back home."

Bane doesn't seem convinced, but he does look just the smallest bit surprised that no one is throwing him hate-filled grimaces and tugging their children away. Some of the kids even dare to run around him and ask about his mask. Bane just watches them, seeming only a little annoyed.

I think it's cute, actually, but I decide to nicely urge the kids away once we get closer to the beach. The kids giggle and go back to following their parents, who seem as eager as I am to get to the water.

My cell phone vibrates as soon as our feet touch sand. I retrieve it out of my bag and glance at it. It's Mom.

"Hello?" I answer.

"You guys here yet?" Mom asks.

"Yup, just got here." I look around and spot the small amusement park near us. "We're near the Joyland Amusement Park, by the boardwalk. Where are you guys at?"

"We're near Lisa's Gift Shop. I think I see the park. Meet us over there."

Mom hangs up. I slip my phone back into my bag. I fill Bane in as I begin to take off my sandals. "They should be nearby," I say. "We can start walking towards the amusement park but let's stay on the sand, okay? I love walking on the beach."

"If that is what you wish for us to do, then so be it," Bane complies.

I slip off my sandals and let my feet sink into the cool depths of the grainy sand with an ecstatic sigh. I so missed the beach. If only we could fly down here every weekend, I think I'd be the happiest girl alive.

I feel Bane's gloved hand grab my shoulder. I look up at him and see that he is gesturing towards a small group in the distance. I peer closer. A bright grin takes over my face when I see my family, along with Tippy, waving us down from over by a small ice cream vendor on the sand.

"Hey!" I squeal excitedly while taking off down the sandy shore towards them. Bane casually strolls after me. He's not breaking a sweat, no sir. That would be against Bane Policy.

Tippy and I collide in a flurry of hugs and words.

"I missed you so much!"

"You look so different!"

"I have so much to tell you!"

We giggle after we're done squealing questions at the other's face and hug again. I pull away first and grin at her cute red two piece.

"You look great!" I compliment her. And does she! Her small frame looks amazing in the vivid red strapless bikini she has on. She's changed in the few months since we've seen each other last but some things never change. Her complexion, a caramel shade of light brown, pairs nicely with the red bikini. Her slightly slanted green eyes remain the same but the short haircut is new. Her dark hair falls just past her ears now, giving her the appearance of a mature businesswoman. It looks great on her.

"You look so cute!" Tippy says, grinning at me. I try my hardest to keep my smile from faltering. Just what I didn't want to hear. I don't mind being called cute; but it can get annoying hearing it constantly.

"You'll look hot once you lose those granny shorts and whatever that flimsy thing is," Tippy says while eyeing my kimono like it's a horror movie icon come to life. "Who are you trying to hide that body from?"

I swat Tippy's arm and laugh. I'm glad my family has yet to catch up to us so Tippy's words only reach my ears.

Tippy suddenly looks up and smiles. "Let me guess. You're trying to play Miss Shy and cover the goods for later for this guy, right?"

Cover the...later... _this_ guy? It takes my mind a stuttering second to wrap around Tippy's words. Once my mind pieces two and two together, my eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. I know what she's talking about and whom she's referring to. I can already feel his presence beside me.

"And to whom are you referring, my dear?" Bane questions from his position standing beside me. He holds his hands in front of him and gazes down at Tippy. I can see it in his eyes; he's already sizing her up, picking out her strengths and weaknesses, figuring her out bit by bit.

Tippy opens her mouth to answer but I slap my hand over her lips and send Bane a wide, plastic grin.

"Oh, sh-she's just being silly!" I chortle. "Tippy, this is my, um, roommate, Bane. Bane, this is Tippy. We've been best friends since the fourth grade."

Tippy gives Bane her biggest smile and shakes his hand. "Hi, Bane. I've heard a lot about you from my girl here."

Bane raises his eyebrows while shooting me a curious look. I ignore it and try to look elsewhere. Tippy is forever trying to match me up with guys, be they completely insane or a previous terrorist that is a great deal older than me.

"Likewise," he finally replies to Tippy.

My family makes it over to us right then. Bro is holding a heavy cooler while Squirt sports a bag and an adorable pink frilly two piece. Mom is layered down in her wide-brimmed sunhat, which looks like it could shade two countries. Protection first, that's Mom's motto.

"Hey-o, family-o!" I greet them. I'm already laying out the checkered picnic blanket I brought along.

"Aw, no fair!" Squirt cries. She gives my bathing suit the evil eye. "You bought a new bathing suit!"

"Yep, I did," I say with a proud spin. I'm still layered in "granny clothes", as Tippy called them, but I'm happy with my choice of bathing suit so far.

"We have to go shopping for me later," Squirt begs. "I'm wearing the same bathing suit I wore the last time I came here. Please?"

I sigh. It's always so hard to say no to little sisters.

"She can take both of us shopping soon," Tippy cuts in, a devious smile spread across her face.

I give a dry laugh. "Do I look rich to you two? Right now, I just want to get in the water!"

Everyone, besides Bane, cheers in response.

Okay, I have a confession. I can't swim. At all. I've tried floating on my stomach, on my back, doggy paddling, but none of it's worked out. That still doesn't stop me from going as far as I can in the water without my head going under while at the beach.

Squirt, Bro, and Mom race off to the water, ready to beat the heat by getting wet. I still need to change out of my clothes.

"Come with me to get changed?" I ask Tippy. I point out a red and white tent used for changing clothes that's just a few yards away from.

"You can't pull it off here?" Tippy asks incredulously.

I give her a withering look before pointing to my straps, or rather, my lack of straps. I've had a few mishaps at the beach where parts of my body were exposed due to a wardrobe malfunction. I did not want to risk that right now, especially not with Bane's curious eyes flickering between us. I freaked out over waking up in his bed. I don't know what I'll do if something like that happens. Probably spontaneously combust.

"You need to stop being so shy," Tippy teases while we scurry off to the changing booth. "Bane would have probably appreciated the show."

The thought is so absurd that I'm forced to laugh out loud. "Ew. You can travel right back up that river you just traveled down." I bump her with my hip. "And me grunting and fighting with my zipper is not seductive at all."

I go into the empty tent and quickly peel off my already sweaty outer clothes. I wish they'd install mirrors in these things. I didn't get much of a chance to see how I look with my bathing suit on. I tried it on at the store but clothes seem to magically change in size the moment you bring them through your front door.

It feels comfortable, though, and that's what matters. I pull my hair to the top of my head and clasp it into a messy bun before sliding my patterned sunglasses on. I step from the changing booth and give Tippy a spin.

"Ta-da!" I sing.

Tippy claps her hands and gives a low whistle. "Okay, that looks much better," she says in a truthful voice. "Now... let's get in the water!"

We share a laugh before racing towards the waves, eager to cool down in the deep, blue water. I stop by to check on Bane before I get in. Tippy keeps going.

I squat beside him and lift my sunglasses upwards so I can see him better. "Are you sure you don't want to get in with us? It's really hot out here," I remind him, as though he needs to be reminded. It's over 75 degrees out here and I'm pouring sweat just looking at the dark pants Bane is wearing.

Bane waves me on. He looks tired. I feel a pout forming on my lips but I guess there's no point in pressuring him to get in. If he doesn't want to get in the water, he doesn't have to.

I reach behind him and grab a few books from my bag. I hand them to a surprised Bane.

"I figured you might want to catch up on your reading while we're here instead," I say with a smile. Bane scans the books before tilting his head to look over at me.

"Thank you. These will do nicely."

"You're welcome. I wish you could come out with us, but I'll be out soon," I tell him before straightening up and jogging towards the welcoming water. Mom is already out and heading towards Bane. Her hair is dripping wet and she's laughing. My mom's laugh is one of those laughs you work hard to get out of her. It's one of those full, belly laughs that make you want to join in. She must really be having fun if she's laughing like this.

"You're already getting out?" I ask her as we stop within three feet of each other.

"I think I want to join your friend and read a book instead of dealing with those three," Mom jokes while gesturing towards Bro, Squirt, and Tippy. They're all laughing and splashing one another with the salty water.

I can't help but wonder what kind of conversation Mom is going to have with Bane. Knowing her, she's going to ask all kinds of embarrassing questions regarding yours truly. I'd rather not stay around for that torture so I continue on to the water, telling Mom to have fun.

We play in the water for over two hours, splashing one another, telling stories, seeing who could go the farthest out (preferably without drowning) and giving one another ridiculous dares. Even from our distance, I could feel Bane watching us. I wonder just what's going through his mind as his eyes focus in on our group.

The sun is finally out in full display, rudely interrupting our time in the water. We trudge up from the water, laughing and dripping wet, driven out by the burning sun above us. Mom has already set up the food and I'm utterly surprised to see that she brought an IV bag already filled with food for Bane. He looks just as shocked as I am.

"You remembered about Bane?" I ask incredulously as I plop down by him.

Mom smiles and nods, as if it were obvious she would remember Bane's special eating arrangements. "Of course! You told me about his diet a few weeks ago, remember?"

I nod. I remember telling her but I hadn't been expecting her to actually remember. Mom wasn't a big Bane fan but I see that she might be having a change of heart after spending some time with him. She even pats his knee as she goes back into telling him about the other spots around Orlando.

Everyone begins chatting as Squirt passes everyone their sandwiches, chips, and water bottles. It's really nice having the people I care about most all gathered here together, laughing, smiling, and having fun.

I busy myself getting Bane's bag and needle ready. Ever since the first time I stuck in his IV, Bane has entrusted me to do the somewhat difficult task of plunging the needle into his skin. I'm much better at it now, especially after doing a bunch of Google searches on feeding people through IV. I don't even squeal when the needle enters his skin.

Okay. Maybe I do squeal, just a little.

"How's your highly entertaining book?" I ask while rolling his sleeve up. I'm sure to alternate between his arms now, to avoid permanent scarring from using the same injection site over and over. "About foreign government and politics from the 1940s?"

"It's quite the fundamental read," Bane informs me. He pauses to wince a bit as the needle enters his arm. "I also enjoyed the book you've started on your laptop.

I freeze, keeping my hands wrapped around Bane's lower arm. "Y-You mean my book? The one I wrote?" I ask in a small voice. Darn it, how did he hack into my laptop when it has a password? Maybe I should consider changing it to something other than 123password123…

"Yes," Bane says. His eyes land on my face, causing me to lower my head and brush some of my fallen, wet hair behind my ear.

"You are a wonderful writer, Rose," he finishes in a low voice.

I can't fight away the smile his words bring to my face. I battle with getting my eyes to stay on him and not the sand.

"Really?" I ask carefully. When he nods, the corner of my mouth lifts a bit. "Thanks... That means a lot, coming from someone as smart as you."

"As smart as I?" Bane questions. I can hear the smile in his metallic voice. I wonder if he knows how strange his voice sounds compared with his looks. For a huge guy like him to possess such a beautiful, eloquent voice is simply mystifying to me.

"Well, now you're embarrassing me!" I laugh while covering my face with my hands. I hear Bane's rusted laughter echoing mine. I uncover my face, still grinning. "Yes, as smart as you. You are very intelligent, Bane. You know every answer on Jeopardy!"

Bane's voice is dry and unimpressed. "Thank you. Quite the compliment."

I laugh again and go back to looking down at his arm. I recently bought medical bandages so that a person could tie the needle down and Bane wouldn't have to hold onto it the entire time. I wrap the bandages carefully around his arm, making sure it's not too tight.

"You know what I mean," I mumble, still hard at work on wrapping his arm. I spare a glance up at him, smile, and then look back at his arm. "Your compliments do matter to me."

"Beneficial to know," Bane murmurs. "But perhaps you should take the time to compliment yourself more."

I finish with his arm and sit back to give him a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"You have a hard time believing others when they say good things about you because you never say good things about yourself."

Hot dang. Am I still on the beach or in Dr. Phil's new beachfront office?

But still, his words ring true. For as long as I can remember, I've never really felt that confident about myself or the things that I do. I've always seemed to need some sort of affirmation from an outside source, just to make absolute sure that what I was doing was correct. My writing, myself… I guess I can't say that I've been too proud of either one lately. Now that Bane's brought it to light, it's hard to say that his words are untruthful.

I could just brush off his statement with a joke like I always do, but he hit me way too deep to do that. Besides, it's not every day that I get a chance to talk about something like this with Bane or anyone else, for that matter.

"Yeah…. Yeah, you're right," I admit. "I've never really been too proud of anything I've done, actually."

I expect Bane to have lost interest by this time, but he still seems intrigued.

"Why is that?" he asks.

Before I can answer, a new voice breaks into our intimate conversation, bursting our private bubble like a pin.

"What are you two talking about over there?"

I look over and find everyone at our picnic staring at us. Bro is the one who spoke. He's wearing that "protective-big-brother-face" again, the one where his eyes look all crazy. His skinny chest is puffed out and his arms are folded across it. Someone ought to break it to him that he resembles the Genie from Aladdin.

Realizing that I'm sitting maybe just a tad too close to Bane, I scoot over and fix everyone with an oblivious grin.

"Chatting. About, um... Gotham stuff," I lie. Tippy has a strange, little smile on her face, one that looks to hold a million secrets.

Hopefully, none of them are mine.

"Whatever," Tippy hums. "Whenever you two are done _chatting_ , we're going to hit up the boardwalk and see if we can find anything worth buying and any guys worth a second glance."

Bro looks disturbed. "Those are two things I'm not really interested in doing," he mutters. Suddenly, he perks up. "Bane, we should stay here and talk. Just you and me. We'll let the girls go on their own."

Uh-oh. Sounds like Bro's about to pull an embarrassing questioning session about his younger sister. I don't want to be around for that, so I hurriedly finish my sandwich and shoot to my feet.

"Shopping!" I declare between desperate chewing of turkey bits. "That soundsh completely amaz-shing. Let'sh go. Hurry, hurry."

I usher Tippy, Squirt, and Mom away from the boys before Bro can say another word. I glance back at Bane and give him a small grin. Bane nods back and then turns to listen to whatever Bro is saying.

I wish we could finish our conversation, but maybe another time.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After an afternoon at the beach and an evening of shopping at different stores, it's time that we all head our separate ways. Mom, Bro, Squirt and I make plans for meeting up tomorrow, this time at an amusement park. They head off to the parking lot, toting shopping bags and coolers.

I help Tippy pack her dozens of shopping bags into the trunk of her red Altima and then we proceed to hug and cry. She promises to visit me again, this time in Gotham. For now, she's heading back to Keystone City, where she majors in Mathematics at the prestigious Keystone University. I promise to visit her there one day and then we hug some more and cry some more.

"It was nice meeting you, Bane," she says after we break apart. She reaches out her hand like she's going to give him a handshake, but instead swats his arm.

"You better take care of my girl," she threatens. "I hear you ever hurt her or let something bad happen to her and I'll personally get the Flash to run down to Gotham City and kick your butt."

I facepalm out of embarrassment, but Bane doesn't seem fazed by her threats.

"Duly noted," Bane rasps. "May you have safe travels back home."

Tippy smiles and gives me a little wink. "Bye, bestie. Glad to see you're doing okay."

She gets in her car after that, hits out a catchy tune with her car's horn, and then flies off down the road. She nearly hits three angry pedestrians, a dog, and five cars, but she looks as if she's safely on her way to Keystone City.

I wave after her for as long as I see her car, then let my hand drop back to my side. After giving a contented sigh, I look up at Bane.

"So… What did you think?"

Bane stares out at the city, arms folded, a brooding expression on the exposed parts of his face. "Today was a new experience for me. Your family and friend were much different that I imagined them to be."

"What were you imagining?" I ask.

We start walking down the beach, parallel to the water. Our car is parked further down the beach so I figured it would be nice to walk along the sand. My sandals dangle from my fingers and my kimono flutters behind me in the cool wind that appeared when the moon rose. That same moon reflects on the shimmering, dark waters, like a white portal that would take you to a different world if you jumped into it.

"I imagined…." Bane pauses. "…Differently. I was pleasantly surprised."

I smile. "Good. I wanted you to have a nice time today."

We walk along in silence. The crowd has thinned out dramatically since this morning. Only a few people dot the beach here and there. Some stretch out on their colorful towels, eyes on the moon. Some decide to walk the beach like Bane and I. Couples have their fingers intertwined and cast bashful smiles at one another from time to time.

I wrap my arms around myself as another gust of cold winds pushes past me. Any water that lingers on my body seems to turn to ice. I shiver. What I wouldn't give for Bane's humongous bomber jacket right about now.

"A-About earlier," I utter between teeth that chatter and clink together like ice in a glass of water. "Thank y-you. You're right. I don't really give myself many compliments and I don't really know how to take one, either. I know that I should, but it's h-hard."

"Something occurred in your past?" Bane questions.

I nod. "S-Something like that. I've been like this for as long as I can remember. I just… wish I could be as confident in myself as you always are."

If I had half the confidence that Bane has, life would probably be a lot easier.

"Every man has confidence and courage stored somewhere in his inner being. It simply takes time, patience for it to make itself known."

"A-And compliments?" I ask shyly. "Complimenting yourself?"

Bane nods at me, a proud look in his eyes. "Yes. You can start there."

I rub my goosebump-ridden arms and focus on my sandy feet. I wiggle my lips from side to side as his words sink in. Compliment myself. I can do that.

"I'm…a pretty okay writer," I mumble to the sand.

"Good, but I believe that you can do much better than that, Rose," I hear Bane's scratchy voice reprimand me.

I squeeze my arms. "I'm pretty awesome at making omelets?" I try.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

I laugh a little. "A statement. No, a _fact_." I give a snap of my fingers and bob my head around. "Bobby Flay has absolutely nothing on my cheese and spinach omelets."

Bane chuckles now. "I believe that you're beginning to make progress."

My cheeks are warm from laughter now. "Thank you. That actually felt pretty good." My laughter slowly passes. I start to play with the stringy ends of my kimono. "You know," I begin. "I never imagined that you'd be this much fun to talk to. I never would have thought that we'd be friends now. A college student and a man that used to be a terrorist. Crazy, right?"

Bane glances at me, then back in front of him.

"I suppose that stranger things have occurred," he surmises.

"Maybe." I grin up at the indigo sky as I replay the perfect day we've had in my mind. When I look back in front of me, I notice something sticking out of the sand a few meters away.

"Oh! Look at this!"

I dart ahead of Bane and stoop down beside the shiny object. Bane walks up behind me and watches as I begin to push the sand around it aside. Once it's uncovered, I reach my hands into the hole and pull out a smooth sand dollar.

"It's a sand dollar!" I declare. I brush the rest of the sand away from the deceased creature's white shell and beam at my find. It's not a very big one, only about the size of a compact mirror, but it's in great shape. The flower-shaped pattern on its back looks almost perfectly symmetrical.

I climb back up to my feet and hold the small shell out to a surprised Bane. "Here, you take it," I offer. "A reminder of our first day at the beach together."

Bane eyes my face and then lowers his gaze to the sand dollar clasped between my fingers. Hesitantly, he reaches out and takes the shell from me, fingers brushing slightly against mine as he does so.

Bane studies the sand dollar intently. He rolls it around with his enormous fingers, dark eyes parading over the intricate patterns on its smooth surface. I listen to the distant sound of waves lapping against the sandy shore and wait for Bane's verdict on his gift.

Once his examination has finished, he pockets the shell and nods at me. "I thank you, Rose." He sounds almost unsure, like he doesn't know what to think of the gift. Or maybe he doesn't know what to think of the fact that I'm the person giving him the gift.

"Your gift is very much appreciated," he finally states.

The longer that Bane stares at me, the harder it gets to keep looking into his eyes. Finally, I'm forced to look away.

In that moment, I have to ask myself: what in the world am I doing? Bane is… _used to be_ …a criminal, a man capable of snapping another man's neck with just a flick of his wrists. What am I doing, giving him gifts and hanging out on the beach with him like we've been friend for years?

I can already see the judgmental faces of the citizens of Gotham, glaring down upon me.

I told myself that I didn't want to put myself on the other side of the line, the side where Bane stands. I just wanted to be neutral, a small but useful barricade between him and the people that hated him. But I didn't want to be on his side and I can feel myself sliding that way as my feelings towards him begin to shift. As cowardly and stupid as it sounds, I don't want to be on the same side as someone that the world hates. I don't know if I'll be able to handle having as much hate as he endures tossed onto my back, too. Besides, all of that panic he caused in Gotham City affected my life as well. I shouldn't be forgiving him this easily…right?

So, that's why I take two steps away from him. That's why I put a big, fake smile on my face and clasp my hands together behind my back.

"It's no big deal. Just a souvenir, right? Now, let's hurry up and get to the car."

I can tell that Bane notices the sudden change in my mood and tone by the way his brow lowers and his eyes narrow. Before I can see any more of the confused look on his face, I speedily walk past him and hurry towards the parking lot. I can hear Bane plodding after me but I don't look back. I don't want him to see the angry tears in my own eyes.

I can see Ember patiently waiting for us in the distance, still parked in the lot that we left her in. After I toss our belongings in the backseat, Bane and I get in the car.

I let out an exuberant breath when I turn on the heater and hot air flies out of the vents like the breath of life. I shimmy in my seat and put my hands near the vents like they're the flames of an open fire. I can feel Bane's amused gaze on me, but I don't say a word. I don't trust myself at the moment.

Once I've warmed up, it's time to head back. We make the long drive back to the hotel, the only sound accompanying us being the steady beats of Fergie's "Meet Me Halfway." Bane hasn't made any attempt to start a conversation with me and vice versa. I'm scared to speak, scared to become any closer to Bane than I've already grown. I feel horrible because Bane hasn't done anything wrong. It's me, being a coward as always. Me, not wanting the world to hate me. Bane just has to be the one to suffer because of my weakness.

The hotel is dead silent when we arrive. The lamps around the buildings are bright but the windows of all of the rooms remain dark. We walk up the flights of stairs it takes to get to the door of our hotel room, neither of us making a sound.

I give Bane my best smile and hold out the card key for our room. "Here. You can go ahead and go in. I'm going to go get us some more ice from downstairs," I tell him. Bane takes the key and gives me a solitary nod before swiping the card and disappearing inside of the room. I stare at the door for a few moments before spinning around and heading for the ice machine.

Whoever decided on the location for the ice machine should have been immediately fired. It's in the basement, where it's already cold enough to form tiny icicles on the ceiling. I climb down the stairs into the darkened basement, guilt weighing my entire body down.

I'm shouldn't be treating Bane like this. Yes, he did a lot of bad things but he hasn't done anything to me personally. I _like_ being around Bane, for the most part. It's fun trying to figure him out and make him laugh. His past may have been a dark one but aren't I supposed to be helping him to make his present better than his past?

I come to a decision as I hop down the last two steps. I can't let others control my beliefs. I think that Bane is a changing man. I think that he is leaving behind all of the bad stuff that happened in his past and trying to move forward. I don't care if I'm the only person in this world to believe that. And if that means putting myself on the other side of the line, then so be it.

There. It's decided. I'm going to continue being nice to Bane and I hope that we will continue to grow close and become even better friends. Once I make it back to the room, I'll make us both smoothies as a peace offering and we can watch another movie. I get the feeling he's a big action movie fan so I'll see if I can find one on cable tonight. I love a good superhero movie myself.

As I dig the ice out and pour it into one of the plastic bags provided, I get a strange ominous feeling, as if someone's watching me. I empty a shovelful of ice into the bag and glance around. It's dark in here. Someone could be hiding in one of the corners and I'd never know it.

Stop it. There's no one down here but me. I go back to getting ice. I'm almost done when I hear the unmistakable sound of footsteps. I only have time to turn halfway around when a hand clamps over my mouth and I'm shoved up against the wall.

"Hello there, ma'am," a voice breathes by my face, sending breath reeking of alcohol into my nose. As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I'm surprised to find myself staring into the slitted eyes of Officer Rolfe AKA Officer Tackle.

I try to scream but his hand only tightens over my mouth, to the point where my teeth dig into the inside of my lips and draw blood.

"Now, now," Officer Rolfe says in a teasing voice. The innocent, puppy-eyes are gone and are replaced by a hazy anger. "It's late. No need to wake up the entire hotel by screaming."

I glare at him, trying desperately to squirm out of his grimy grasp. To be so small, Rolfe is incredibly strong. He has me held firmly in place against the wall with just one arm. I can barely move a muscle.

"You and your little terrorist thought you could hide out by coming to our part of the country? What makes you think we want you here?" he growls. "You're housing a criminal, one that's killed more people than a person can count and planned on killing more. He's probably planning on killing more people and yet here you are, trying to protect him from the world."

I summon all of my strength and swing out a leg. My foot catches his knee and he drops me with a pained cry. I scramble away from him and try to make a run for the stairs but he dashes in front of me, blocking my only escape route.

I slowly back away from him. I could go back on my decision and tell Officer Rolfe that I'm against Bane, that he's a monster, and then maybe he'd leave me alone. But I won't go against him, not now.

"He's changed," I tell him in a pleading voice. "He hasn't hurt a person since he's been under my care."

"He hasn't changed!" Rolfe yells. "He killed innocent people and now he gets to get off scot-free?" My heart nearly stops when I see Rolfe pull his gun from his waist and aim it at my head. There's a wild look in his eyes. It's the look of a man ready to lose it all. He's going to shoot me.

"Please don't do this, Officer Rolfe," I say, trying to stay calm but I'm already crying. I shake my head back and forth. "Please, just give Bane a chance. You'll see his true colors."

I hear the gun's safety click off. My breath catches in my throat.

"Let's see what the world has to say when it hears about how Bane turned on his poor, little caretaker and shot her dead by the ice machine of an upscale hotel." Rolfe smirks. "I'm sure the world will see his 'true colors' then."

A new voice speaks, one wrapped in rumbling thunder and as whimsical as poetry.

"Not before the world sees yours, I'm afraid," Bane says. Somehow, the tall masked menace has materialized directly behind the officer. Rolfe doesn't even get the chance to turn around before Bane grabs his head and slams it against the concrete wall to his left. Rolfe stumbles around some but one more slam against the wall from Bane's powerful hand does the job. Rolfe falls to the ground like a deflated balloon. His gun clangs against the ground but fortunately doesn't go off.

I stare at the dropped gun, tears still streaming down my face. My eyes cut over to a passed out Officer Rolfe before crawling up to meet Bane's eyes.

"B-Bane...how did you know?" I ask in a breathless voice as I lean against the wall behind me and grab my forehead. Everything is swimming right now. I feel like the world is a spinning ballerina and I'm a speck of lint on her dress, hanging on as tightly as I can.

"I noticed him following you from the balcony," Bane explains as he continues to watch me from his far distance. He's nothing but a dark outline in the room.

I can already feel more tears burning in my eyes. I can't believe Bane just saved my life.

"...I'm sorry..." I sputter while pushing the palms of my hands to my face in an attempt to keep more tears from falling. I shake my head. "I thought we'd be safe here."

I expect him to begin scolding me, to tell me how foolish it was to walk around at night alone, of how weak I am.

But he does none of those things.

"Are you injured?" he asks instead. I lower my hands and look up, trying to focus on his figure through eyes blurred by tears. The sight of concern coming from the man who I used to be terrified of is almost more shocking to me than being attacked by Officer Rolfe.

"No, I'm…I'm fine," I reply. I swipe a wet hand over my bleeding mouth and nod a little too vigorously. The lingering trepidation causes my hands to tremble violently as they knock my hair out of my face.

I hear Bane's boots slap against the cement as he approaches me. He stops a few feet from me. I focus on his dark boots, still trying to come to terms with what just happened. My life could have just ended.

My eyes shift over to Officer Rolfe, who is lying motionless on the ground.

"This is gonna be hard to explain to the hotel management," I say with an emotionless grin in Bane's direction. My expression immediately turns serious. "I don't think we can stay here any longer, anyway. He'll probably be calling his buddies for backup as soon as he wakes up."

As soon as I finish my sentence, my phone rings. Bane and I share a look before I bring my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I greet whoever is on the line with me.

"Rose? It's Detective Blake."

I smile, despite the circumstances. It's always nice to hear from the good detective, even though he rarely brings me good news. "Hi, Blake. How are things in Gotham?" I decide not to mention the officer sprawled out on the ground near my feet.

Blake's words surprise me. "Not good," he says in a serious tone. "I'm going to need you and Bane on the first plane out of Orlando and to head back here. It's bad."

My hand tightens around my phone. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone, Rose. I think it's best if you two got back here and saw everything for yourselves. I've already arranged a flight for you two tonight."

I inhale and exhale, trying to calm my shattered nerves. "Okay. We're leaving now." I end the call and look at Bane, who looks concerned. "That was Blake," I explain. "Something's happened in Gotham. He wants us back there now."

Bane doesn't ask any questions; he just nods. We start back to our hotel room to pack.

On our way back downstairs, I can't help but pause to make sure that Officer Rolfe is still breathing. I don't want a murder on either of our hands. Fortunately, he is still breathing, so Bane and I leave quickly.

I'm on the phone as we head towards my rental car.

"Hey, Mom," I greet my sleepy mother.

"Hey, why are you calling so late?" Mom yawns.

"Well," I hesitate, afraid to tell her what's going on. "Bane and I have to leave," I finally admit.

Mom's voice is shocked. I can hear her bed moving as she turns on her lamp and sits up. "What? What's going on?"

"Something's happened in Gotham City and the police want us back there."

"Did they say what?"

"No, they want to wait until we're in Gotham to tell us, for whatever reason. Bane and I are on our way to the airport now."

Mom breathes a heavy sigh. "Okay, hun. You two be careful out there. I'm praying for you."

I smile and lean against the side of the car while Bane surprisingly helps out by placing our bags into the trunk. "Thank you, Mom. I love you guys. We'll visit again soon."

Mom's next words catch me by surprise. "I'm proud of what you're doing for Bane. Don't ever feel guilty of protecting someone who needs it."

I glance over at Bane. Finished with loading, his head is bowed as if in prayer and his eyes are shut. "I won't," I tell her. I end the call and push my phone into one of my shorts' pocket. I fold my arms as my eyes roam up to the luminous moon above our heads.

Well, there goes our vacation.

"We are to hurry if you wish to catch our plane, Rose."

Bane's shifting voice brings my thoughts down from the moon and back to earth. I look over my shoulder to find him leaning beside me, eyes locked on the moon.

A guilty knot immediately works itself into my gut. I wasn't being very nice to Bane earlier in the day. In fact, I'd basically ignored him after that beach incident. Still, that hadn't made him hesitate when he came down there and saved my life.

And I haven't even said thank you.

"You're right," I finally say. "Let's head out then."

Bane gives a curt nod and turns to walk around to his side of the car. I feel my heart pick up its pace as he begins to walk. I can feel my chance at thanking him, of fixing things between us, slipping away with every thud his boots produce when they hit the ground.

Before I can think it through, I've stepped behind him and wrapped my arms around his midsection.

Bane freezes. I can feel the rigidness of his body, even beneath his thick coat. His body has become a sheet of metal in my arms.

I wonder if he can feel how hot my face has become or how rapidly my heart is beating. I press my forehead against his back and stare at the ground, wondering just how fast my heart is going to beat. It feels like it's on the verge of leaping out of my throat.

"Thank you," I murmur shyly. "I could have died back there…. You saved my life."

Bane still hasn't moved out of my arms like I expect him to. It would be easy for him to do; one strong swipe of his arms and I'd be sent to the ground.

But he doesn't move. He stands there, allowing my hands to knot together at his chest, his raspy breaths coming as slowly and steadily as ever.

Realizing that my hug is going on for just a _bit_ too long, I release Bane with a spurt of awkward laughter.

"Sorry, didn't mean to just grab you like that," I apologize. "But, um… Really. Thank you, Bane."

Bane glances over his shoulder at me, finally revealing the face I've been dreading and yet needing to see the expression of. His shadowy eyes are impossible to read in this darkness but I can feel them prodding over me, picking up any words I might have left unspoken.

He breathes in. "You're welcome."

I finally feel a smile bloom across my face as well as a light blush. We climb into the car and head on our way.

As the ride goes on and the airport comes into view, I realize that although our vacation is ending so abruptly, I'll be taking a lot back from it. Bane and I have managed to form a stronger friendship than ever and perhaps even a better understanding of one another.

I also learned something important. We both need protecting, even if neither of us wants to admit it. I have a feeling we'll need each other more than ever for whatever awaits us in Gotham City.

* * *

 _And we're headed back to Gotham City! I hope you all enjoyed the vacation as much as Bane and Rose did! Their friendship has definitely begun to bloom ;)_

 _What horrors await these two back in Gotham? A trashed apartment, an abandoned skyscraper, and a shock inducer Rose thought she'd never have to use..._

 _See you next time! And a big, big **THANK YOU** to all of my reviewers! I see you! ;D And I appreciate you taking the time to give me feedback! 3 _


	7. What Awaits

_(Back in Gotham City! What was the problem that Blake told them about? Let's find out!)  
_

* * *

 **Part Five: What Awaits**

* * *

It was a tearful goodbye. Leaving behind Ember was difficult. The man who came to pick up the rental was probably still wondering why the girl who called him was sobbing against the windshield when he got there.

Leaving behind my family this time felt almost as painful as the day I'd left them for college. They stayed on my mind the entire flight.

I barely have time to feel sad about either farewell. As soon as our plane touches down in the familiar murky air of Gotham City and we step into the terminal, Bane and I are swarmed by an angry mob of protestors with signs and reporters with cameras and mics.

It's like the people of Gotham City were stuck in a bottle of soda while we were in Orlando and someone kept shaking and shaking the bottle until we came back. Then, someone popped off the lid and let them bubble out all over Bane and I.

Everyone is screaming threats and questions at us and there's absolutely no barrier between us and them. I can only try to hide my face from the harsh flashing from their cameras and look around like a deer caught in headlights. I'm overwhelmed by all of it but Bane remains calm, even amused, throughout it all. His hands grasp at the folds of his jacket and he cocks his head back, staring down at them like their leader.

"Are you really refusing to turn Bane over to the police?" one reporter asks.

I swallow and try to formulate an answer for the bloodthirsty crowd. "I, uh…. I was asked to—"

"Did you actually try to escape the police by running away to Orlando?" another asks.

"No! We just were—"

"Did you kill a police officer?" someone shouts.

"Some time ago, yes," Bane's powerful voice cuts in. "Many, in fact. The police were a hindrance to my plans."

My eyes widen as the crowd becomes more frenzied and they begin to press in on us. The protestors start to try and hit us with their homemade signs and the media is promptly ran over.

Another voice rises above them all, one that I'm glad to hear.

"Alright, out of the way!" Detective Blake yells as he shoves through the throngs of people. He finally makes it to us. He wraps his jacket around my shaking shoulders and inclines his head at Bane. "I've got a car waiting for us over there."

With Blake leading the way, all three of us make it to the parking lot where we hurriedly climb into the awaiting police car. The car is nearly swarmed by the angry protestors but Blake swings out of the parking lot and speeds down the road, leaving them all in the dust.

We ride in silence, each of us taking the time to catch our breaths. Gotham is in an uproar. Police are everywhere, trying their hardest to keep the peace while protestors run down the streets like wild animals.

I finally ask the question that's on everyone's minds.

"What the heck happened while we were gone?" I ask in disbelief. I ended up in the passenger seat so it's easy to read the serious expression on the brave detective's face.

He runs a hand over his face, stress emanating from him. "Someone leaked to the media that you two were leaving the city. They threw in some extra, untrue details about you going on the run and forming a new League of Shadows, so the people are understandably a little on edge."

"A little?" I blurt out. "They're ready to kill us!" I motion out of the window at a wild pack of protestors holding a bonfire on the corner of the busy street. In the midst of the flames is a dummy wearing a mask that looks exactly like the one Bane is wearing.

"Alright, a lot on edge," Blake admits in a tight voice. "I'm trying my best to keep things under control but I needed you both back here. I wanted people to see where your true allegiance lies."

"And where is that, Detective?" Bane's cool voice floats from the back of the car, where he's reclining in his seat. His head is cocked to the side and he looks intrigued by the wild protestors lining the sidewalks. Nothing fazes this guy, not even an entire city that's out for his blood. "With the police?" he adds in an entertained voice.

"Yes," Blake says firmly, undeterred by Bane's disinterest. "The citizens of Gotham need to know that everything is under control and that the police are handling the situation."

We pull a sharp corner, just barely missing a protestor holding up a sign that bears my face with a big, red "X" drawn over it. I stare after the person with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. I slowly look over at Blake.

He gives me a worried glance and a smile. "Don't worry; you're both under my protection. I've already made a statement to the press saying as much."

Detective Blake instantly has my pity. I can only imagine how that press conference went. Everyone in Gotham probably now has the notion that he's in cahoots with us and plans on "overthrowing" the city, or something crazy like that. I'm sure the media and protestors have not been kind to our white knight.

I return his smile. "Thanks for doing that. I'm sure the public didn't like it, though."

Blake heaves a sigh but he looks charged. Determined. Pumped, even. "They didn't," he admits. His eyes are on fire suddenly. "But a great man once showed me that sometimes doing what's right is better than trying to please a city that's in the wrong."

I'm surprised at the passion in Blake's voice. Something tells me that Blake thinks very highly of this man, enough to make the man a hero in his eyes. We fall into an almost peaceful silence, brought upon us by the powerful words that echoed from Blake's mouth.

The silence is instantly shattered as we round a corner and my apartment complex comes into view. Red and blue lights are flashing from the multiple police cars that surround the building while men in uniform stand around, talking to some recognizable tenants.

"What's going on?" I cry while pressing my hands against the passenger's window and staring out in alarm at the crowd. Tenants that I recognize are all out in the parking area, crying and hugging one another. Blankets are draped around the sad-faced people, cloth shields from the harsh, drizzling weather.

"I have no idea," Blake informs me. The look in his dark eyes tells me he's being truthful. He pulls the car into the parking lot where I immediately hop out and race towards the other tenants.

I recognize one, a brunette a few years older than me. She's leaning against the building, shivering in the cold. Her brown eyes meet mine as I approach her. The fear in them stops me in my tracks.

I take one more hesitant step. "What happened, Tami?" I ask her. My throat tightens as she buries her thin face into her balled up fists and sobs.

"I don't know!" she cries. "There were these...these people in black! They stormed into the place and tore everything apart. Everything." Her chocolate eyes narrow. "They said they were looking for you," she adds as a mistrustful haze falls over her face.

"I'm so sorry, Tami," I whisper. All I can do is shake my head and pat her shaking back. Thoughts are racing around my head like wild horses, trying their hardest to break free. I'm afraid to go up to my apartment but I want to see the damage.

I glance around, looking for Bane and Blake. Blake is arguing with the other officers, his pale face growing redder by the second. Bane is in the distance, watching the turmoil around him in silence. His powerful hands are grasped onto the lapels of his bomber jacket and he seems completely unfazed by it all. It's almost as if he's been expecting the chaos we've come home to.

Seeing as though both men seem preoccupied, I give Tami one last pat on her back before I slip into the apartment complex.

It's dark and dank inside the building. The power is out, leaving me in almost total darkness. I feel my way to the staircase, following the glow of the sun pouring in from the broken windows. The stairs are tricky, but I'm able to make my way to the third floor, which is where my apartment waits.

My feet crunch against shattered glass and debris, which litter the floor like crashed hopes and dreams. I come to my door...or what's left of it. Instead of getting a key, the "Abolishers" decided it would be easier to chop my door down with an axe. In fact, the ax is still stuck into the wood door, surrounded by splintered wood.

I push open the door easily and feel my heart break. I hadn't expected this. Not at all. My entire apartment—TV, sofas, refrigerator, beds, appliances... All of it's wrecked. Nothing's left untouched. My flatscreen is cracked in half. Sparks are still flying from its circuits. The furniture is flipped over and chopped to pieces. Nothing. There's absolutely nothing left. Everything that I worked so hard to get in here, everything that I used my money to buy, that I felt so proud to have finally purchased, has been crushed to pieces.

The only thing they've left behind is a message in red, spray-painted across my purple rosy wallpaper. It reads: Return Bane.

I sink to the ground, a mixture of emotions churning within me. I'm at a loss of what to do, of how to feel. Right now, all I can feel is a hollowness, like a carved pumpkin. A small laugh escapes my lips as my hand finds a scrap of the rose wallpaper Bane named me after.

I never did find out the meaning of lavender roses.

I stash the wallpaper scrap into my pocket before I stand up. There's nothing to do here for now. I'll try to clean up as best as I can. I suppose I could cry about it, and I probably will later, but right now, I want to be strong, like Bane and Blake. I want to stand tall against these so-called "Abolishers" who think they have the right to say who is and who isn't capable of changing.

With a grunt, I lift up my toppled sofa and sit it back upright before I move on to other pieces of furniture. Some pieces can't be saved, but before long, I have nearly everything back in a clumsily arranged order.

Nearly everything. I wipe my forehead with the back of my grimy hand before turning around and getting a good look at the "Return Bane" message. I run my finger over some of the red paint and to my dismay, it's already dried.

I wander over to the kitchen and wet a washcloth under the sink. I feel like I'm in a trance or a nightmare. This can't be happening to me. This is the kind of stuff you always hear about on the news, or read about online. I never thought I'd be living through this.

With a cold, wet plop, I press the cloth to the paint and begin to scrub, as hard as my weak hands can manage. The scrubbing gets harder and harder. The red paint is smearing everywhere: on the walls, on the floor, on me.

 _"Your first apartment! Aren't you excited?" Mom asks me._

 _A younger me glances around the small but comfortable apartment. I smile._

 _"It's perfect, Mom. I know I'm going to love living here."_

I wipe my wet face with arms bleeding with paint and continue to clean. My hands tingle with numbness but I ignore the feeling and simply keep scrubbing.

"Hey, hey, hey..." I barely notice Blake as he enters the room and places a cold hand on my shoulder. I stop scrubbing and look over at him. His eyes look pitying.

"Leave the cleaning to us, ma'am," he says with a sad smile. "It'll only take a few hours."

I drop my eyes to my hands, which are covered in red paint. "Will we be safe here? They know exactly where we live now."

"True, but this sort of thing won't happen again. I can promise you that much." Blake's voice sounds serious and slightly angry. "Please trust me on that one, Rose."

I glance up at him before lowering my eyes to my hands again. "Alright," I agree while dropping the red-stained cloth to the ground. I don't have the energy to argue with him. At this point, if he promises me the world will be free of war, I'd believe him. I just want to believe something good right now.

Blake looks relieved. He leads me over to the sink, where I proceed to wash the paint from my hands and arms. The water turns a sickening pink as the paint mixes with it. I shake my hands a few times before drying them on another towel.

"What can Bane and I do while you're cleaning?" I ask as I finish drying my hands. Blake looks around the room, searching for the answer. He rubs his hairless chin.

"I think it would be best to keep you both out of the public eye for a while. Maybe you can go somewhere secluded, just for a few hours."

"Secluded? Here in Gotham City?" I question incredulously. If you can find a secluded place in Gotham, you must have already left the city limits.

Wait a second. "Oh, I know a place!" I say with a smile forming on my face. I thought I wouldn't be able to smile right now. I probably wouldn't be able to, if I didn't have someone here supporting me right now.

"Do you mind if we take your squad car?" I beg with pitiful eyes. "I didn't get a chance to pick up my car from the airport earlier."

"As long as you take a personal note from me, take a quiet road, and don't drive anywhere illegal, that's fine," Blake assures me. The look in his brown eyes tells me he doesn't know where I'm going with this but I have a plan. I know the perfect place to get my mind off of everything that's happened so far and for both Bane and I to relax.

Blake jots down a quick note for me on a scrap of paper and gives me the keys to his car. I pocket both before heading over to the door. I pause there and look over my shoulder at the brave detective. He's risking so much for Bane and me and I'm grateful to have his support on this. If it weren't for him, I'd be completely alone on this. I know he must truly believe in Bane's ability to change his ways, otherwise he wouldn't be as dedicated to this task.

Or maybe he's just a good guy.

"Um, Blake?" I begin, feeling suddenly shy. It's the first time I've called him his by his name. Blake turns his head to face me. I smile.

"Thank you...for everything."

It takes a moment, but a smile develops on Blake's face. He gives me a nod, which I return, before I exit the room.

I make my way out of the complex. The police are still here, questioning tenants and snapping photos. I see Bane standing in the distance. He's leaning against the side of the building, head turned downwards, eyes shut. He's practically the only sense of calmness on the block.

I go over to him, feeling much better than when we'd first arrived.

"Hey," I greet him as I approach. Bane's eyes open but he doesn't lift his head.

"News?" he questions.

"The apartment is trashed and I'm pretty pissed off about that, but it's fixable. Blake and the others are going to clean it up for us."

Bane nods, not seeming surprised. 'The detective is a good man," he admits.

"Yeah," I agree. "He's letting us use his car to get away from here, to a secluded place, while they clean."

His eyebrow crawls upwards. "Here, in Gotham City..."

"That's what I said!" I say. My grin turns excited. "But I know a place."

Bane finally looks at me. The curiosity in his eyes is palpable. "Then take us to this place," he says in his authoritative voice.

"As you command, great King," I joke with a slight bow. Bane's eyes squint up and I know he's smiling beneath his mechanical mask.

It's good to know that we can get a smile out of each other despite the world seeming to fall apart around us.

After a few minutes of driving through the chaotic streets of Gotham, I park us in front of an abandoned industrial building, just a short distance away from the city limits. Its cement walls reach high into the sky, seeming as though they'll eventually reach the clouds. No other cars are in sight and not a person roams the sidewalks surrounding the old building.

I remove the keys from ignition and nod at the building.

"This is it!" I announce. Bane looks at the building, unimpressed before shooting me a disparaging look.

"An abandoned skyscraper." It's a statement, not a question.

"Yes, an abandoned skyscraper," I repeat before climbing out of the car. "There's more to it than that, though. Just follow me."

Together, we enter the building. Rodents and insects alike scatter at our entrance. Bane doesn't even flinch. Rumor has it that part of his hideout during the Lockdown was in the sewers, so I guess he would be used to seeing all types of disgusting things down there.

"It's up this way!" I say while heading up the rotting stairwell. Planks of dead wood and dirty metal hang everywhere as we ascend the stairs. Our footsteps fall loud and heavy in the condensed area, especially Bane's. His footsteps are heavy and deliberate as he trails behind me.

"Your excitement for such a building confuses me," Bane mentions. We've already climbed at least ten sets of stairs. Only ten more to go.

I peer over the railing at Bane, an excited grin on my face, hair falling around the side of my face. "You won't be confused for too much longer," I assure him.

I finally make it to the door I'm looking for. I'm about to push it open when I notice that you-know-who is still miles behind me. With a huff, I jog back down a set of stairs until I'm next to Bane.

I grab onto his hand without thinking and begin leading him upstairs. "Alright, grandpa, we're almost across the street," I tease as we climb the stairs. I'm surprised when he doesn't pull away from my grip.

Finally, we come to the door. I take a deep breath and push it open with my free hand. Sunlight and fresh air floods in as we step out onto the roof of the skyscraper. Bane and I step to the edge of the building, where a safety rail prevents us from falling over. I'm careful not to get too close to the edge. As you may recall, I'm terrified of heights.

"Here it is," I announce in a soft voice while releasing Bane's hand. The sun is sinking low in the sky like a fading dream, ready to disappear from our view. With it, it drags down the orange-yellow clouds that wisp across the sky in intricate and delicate patterns. Rows and rows of buildings try their hardest to reach for the yellowing sky but just succeed in barely brushing it.

"Pretty, right?" I say as I smile at the sun. "You can see all of Gotham City from here." The city's skyscrapers are bunched together in lit clusters of black and yellow amidst the darkening sky. Their lights are just beginning to turn on, one by one. The sight is breathtaking.

I look up at Bane. His calculating eyes are scanning the horizon, calm and collected. I feel a smile tug at my mouth as my gaze drops to the streets below us. "It's almost enough to make you forget that the apartment is trashed and that there are people out to kill us."

"Really? I've already forgotten it," Bane replies casually. I scoff but say nothing. Instead, I let myself get swept away in the beauty of Gotham City. It's hard to believe that such a beautiful city is capable of creating such monsters, including the one beside me.

Wait, wait. Bane isn't a monster. He's a changed...well, a _changing_ human being. He's the same as any other person; capable of being corrupted and just as equally capable of changing. The recipe for corruption is pretty simple: circumstance, anger, and veering from the path of the straight and narrow. Just like that, the most innocent of creatures can change into a sick being.

"How is it that you came to find such a place?"

Bane's voice startles me, tearing me out of my wistful musings of life. I place my elbows on the rail, my chin in my hands, then shrug.

"I was lonely," I admit.

"Lonely? This seems rare for a student in a university said to be the most populous in the country," Bane notes in his lilting accent.

"I guess it is..." I heave a sigh, keeping my eyes on the dying sun. "But I've always been the type of person who's happier being alone. I like the solitude and comfort that comes when you're away from everyone else. I feel like that's the only time I can really be myself. Being around others, especially strangers, kind of takes some getting used to for me."

Thoughts of my first few weeks of living in Gotham came flooding to the surface of my mind. Walking alone through campus, sitting quietly through classes, watching groups of friends from the distance. Suddenly, I was forced to be alone out here when, back home, I had longed for a few moments of peace and quiet and couldn't get it. It was strange.

"I'm a pretty shy person, if you haven't noticed. It takes a bit to get me to open up. I'm not the best at making new friends. I came here knowing literally no one." I continue. "I was so lonely, living alone in my little apartment. All I ever did was go to class, work, and back home. It was just me and my thoughts. I needed an escape from my mind, sort to speak."

I can't believe I'm telling Bane these things. These are thoughts I'm afraid of admitting to myself. But now that I've started, my mouth won't stop.

"One day, I was driving, just trying to get my mind off of certain things. That's when I saw this building." I paused to laugh. "You know how much of a scaredy-cat I can be but I made it all the way up here to the rooftop. And the view was so amazing! Just like now."

I smile at the horizon. The sun is almost gone now. Only its brilliant rays stand tall above the horizon now.

"Coming up here always helped me to clear my mind and to think straight. To get back on course and forget about how lonely I am and focus on the beautiful life I'm living and the future I want to have. How can you feel lonely with a beautiful sight like this surrounding you?" I shrug and smile at Bane while swiping tears from my eyes. "Well, that's the story. The funny thing is that I haven't been up here since you stormed into my house and took over."

Bane's eyes crinkle but he doesn't chuckle, the way I expect him to do. I feel somewhat disappointed. I always feel accomplished after I've managed to work a laugh out of him.

His mask takes in air. "I understand you much better now," he announces after some time.

I give him a curious look. What exactly did he understand about me?

"That's not fair," I say with a pout. "I don't understand you at all."

Bane pulls his eyes from the sinking sun and meets my own. "What do you wish to know about me?"

I'm almost at a loss for words. I didn't expect him to actually offer me some answers today. He's so good at evading questions about himself that I just gave up after weeks of trying.

"Well..." I begin, searching hard for the appropriate question to ask. This is rare for him to willingly offer me information on himself. I've got to ask the best question I can think of. "Um...uhhh...well, I…" The words are getting all fumbled around in my head! What to say...what to say? I'm so unprepared!

"D-Do you like living with me?" I sputter out in a much louder voice than I intended to use.

I instantly want to slap my hands over my mouth and dive off of the building, headfirst. What a stupid question! I had the key to unlock the many hidden secrets of Bane and I asked him if he liked living with me? The answer to that is obvious! _Heck no!_ What criminal mastermind would enjoy living with a scatterbrained college student who can barely cook, sounds like a warbling gerbil when she sings, and still watches cartoons every Saturday morning? Heck, what person in this world would? I don't want to hear the answer... Why did I ask such a stupid question when I knew the answer would be hurtful?

"Actually..." Bane begins. He pauses for a long intake of air. My fingers tap nervously against the old railing. My stomach is in knots. I already know what to expect but that won't change his answer from hurting me any less. I've tried my hardest to make him feel welcome in my home, just like Mama taught me. If he's still unhappy, I'll be more devastated than I think I'm willing to admit.

Bane finally speaks. "I've been pleasantly surprised."

…Wait, what?

"Pleasantly?" I squeak out.

Bane folds his hands on the railing and stares down at the city. "I was...startled by your demeanor towards me when I first came to your apartment. You were mannerly, which pleased me, although you were visibly frightened."

"Try terrified," I admit with a laugh. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw you on my couch." I smile at Bane, who has fallen silent upon hearing my words. I bump him gently with my shoulder, which only reaches to his bicep. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, so, ha."

Bane's eyes twinkle with amusement as he stares down at me. He suddenly looks away. His eyes become glazed over, an ominous darkness flooding over them. "You should be," he says in his cracking voice. "I'm quite capable of breaking someone as fragile as you into mere pieces. The surveillance cameras, along with other technicalities, are your only source of protection from me, little Rose."

Blink. Blink.

Oookayyyy. That was just a _teensy_ bit scary.

I swallow away my fear and shoot a glare at him. I know he's just teasing with me, like we always do. Yet, I've never seen this dark, stormy look in his eyes. It scares me.

"Oh yeah?" I challenge him. My voice quavers just bit with the word "yeah". I don't know why I'm testing my luck right now. It's really a stupid idea. I just want to see the teasing glimmer back on his face, just want to erase the shadowy grimace from it.

"Well, there are no cameras up here," I remind him.

Something shifts in the aura between us right then. Bane's eyes cut over to meet mine and I feel myself freeze under his intense glare. He turns to me in a movement so quick I barely have time react. I stumble back from him a few steps as he walks forward.

"You're right," he agrees with my earlier statement, his voice cool. "You have no protection here, do you?"

He's steadily advancing. I only have a few more steps I can take before I'm over the edge of the building. The door leading downstairs is directly behind him. There's no hope of getting there. I can only hope that this is a cruel joke on Bane's behalf.

The look in his dark eyes tells me that he's dead-serious.

Darn it, why did I have to take him out to an abandoned building, out of all places? No one would find my body for weeks if I was killed out here.

No, no, no, no. Bane's not going to hurt you. He saved your life before, didn't he? He saved you from Officer Rolfe. He won't betray me now.

I'm six steps away from the railing.

Alright, maybe he just might.

Suddenly, a memory flashes through my mind, like a flash of hot lightning.

 _"What's this?" I ask._

 _"It's a shock inducer. One press of that button and it's 10,000 volts sent to the metal collar around his neck."_

I gasp as my hand goes to my jeans' pocket. I feel the square object in it—the shock inducer. I really don't want to use it. I can't imagine hurting anyone, even Bane, even in this moment.

"Stop it, Bane," I beg, my voice barely a whisper. "You're scaring me."

Bane doesn't listen. His hand begins to extend towards my throat.

My trembling hand reaches into my pocket and pulls out the shock inducer. I put my thumb against button and aim it at the collar around his neck.

"I don't want to use this, Bane! Please, stop!" I cry. Tears are clouding my vision as I continue to step backwards. My hand is shaking so much that I'm afraid I'll drop the inducer. But still, I don't press the button.

Suddenly, my sneaker steps onto empty air. My back slams into the railing. I feel myself begin to lean backwards.

I only have time to scream before I begin to fall.

Quick as lightning, Bane's powerful hand shoots out. He grabs my wrist and yanks me back to him, sending me crashing against his body.

My chest heaves against his as I try to calm down. I'm okay… I'm not going to die. Ragged sobs escape my throat as I fight to regain control of myself. I thought I was going to die. I thought that I'd never see my family again.

Bane's rumbling voice is close to my ear. I can feel it reverberate from his chest to mine. "You hesitated to attack me. That is why you would have died."

That does it.

"You a-hole!" I screech while yanking my arm back and shoving him away from me. "You almost killed me!"

"It was your own fault," Bane replies calmly.

"I thought I was going to die!" I scream. I glare at him, chest heaving. He stares back with unremorseful eyes. No apology comes from his mask, only steady breathing.

I growl and bump past him, feeling as though I might explode. My body is shivering uncontrollably. I swipe the tears from my eyes as I head towards the door. The shock inducer is cold in my trembling hand. I have the mind to press the button, repeatedly... but I don't. I shove it into my pocket and spin around to glare at Bane. He hasn't moved from his spot. His head is slightly turned so that he can just see me with his back turned.

"What was _that_ about?" I yell. "Are you trying to make me afraid of you?"

I wait for his answer, my shoulders heaving with anger. I just want to hit someone, namely the giant man a few yards away from me.

"You should be afraid of me. Also, I am teaching you a valuable lesson, young Rose, one that was taught to me at a much younger age."

Bane's reply isn't what I'm expecting or what I want to hear at the moment. I'm still upset, angry, and most of all, hurt about what he just did to me.

"What lesson?" I ask incredulously.

Bane finally turns to face me. "How to defend yourself." He breathes in. "You failed miserably."

"Well, thank you, Professor Bane," I say in a voice filled with hopefully apparent sarcasm. "You trying to kill me was a lesson I will carry with me throughout _life_." I give him a cold glare and spin around to leave, barely caring if he follows or not.

His grainy voice stops me in my tracks.

"People will be trying to kill you now, Rose. People who will not be as merciful as I. People like Officer Rolfe."

I rub my fingers together at the thought of Officer Rolfe and his alcohol induced attempt to kill me.

After a moment of hesitation, I turn to face Bane. My arms fold over my chest and I squint to see him from this distance. "The people who trashed the apartment?" I ask.

Bane nods. "Yes. You must learn how to defend yourself without hesitation or pity...or you will be killed."

He straightens his stance and tilts his head backwards. "Come!" he shouts suddenly. "Try to hit me."

I stare back at him, dumbfounded. "Um, hit you?"

"Yes. I will test your strength."

I give a dry laugh. "Look at these arms," I say while waving my stick-thin arms at him. "I've never been in a real fight in my life. You expect me to be able to stand in a fight with you?"

"I expect you not to hesitate this time."

I remember the sinking feeling in my stomach as my foot hit empty air, the scream that ripped from my throat, the rush of wind... I don't want to go through that again.

Feeling like a kitten approaching a Rottweiler, I step toward Bane. He watches me carefully as I approach him, large arms folded over his chest. My stomach feels sick but I truthfully would love to get a punch in on Bane. He deserves to be kicked in the face for what he did to me. The trust that we've built between each other was almost shattered in that instance. Even now, there's still a trickle of fear winding through me, like a poisonous serpent leaving a trail of venom behind it.

Finally, I'm right in front of him. I draw back my fist and take an apprehensive swing at his face. I'm shocked when Bane catches my fist as easily as if I'd tossed him a golf ball.

"Calculate your opponent's moves," he instructs, leaning closer to my face, "memorize them, and know what to expect."

I frown and try swinging my left fist at his face, this time with a little more strength, only to have it blocked by his other hand. He gives a shove, sending me tumbling backwards to the ground.

Wow. Instant fatality. I sit up, feeling dizzy. Bane is watching me.

"Try again," he orders. I climb to my feet and stalk back over to him, unwilling to give up on this insane game. I know there's no chance I'll beat him in a fight but I refuse to give up. I want to land at least one hit on him, just to let him feel a tiny dose of the pain he caused me when he led me to believe he was going to kill me.

I swing at his face again and again it is blocked. This time, I lower my aim and try to hit him in the chest. Bane is expecting as much and blocks my hand. He shoves me back again but I'm able to keep my footing.

"You're afraid to hurt people," Bane states. "Even when they hurt you, you remain afraid. Why?"

I don't answer. I'm thinking of a plan, a way to get one hit on him. He thinks I'm afraid to hurt someone? Just wait until he feels this-

The fist I swing out is caught. This time, Bane doesn't release me. Instead, he bends it backwards, sending excruciating waves of pain through my arm. I bite my lip against the pain and try to withstand it, even though I want to bawl like a baby and run away with my tail between my legs.

"Answer my question," he commands in a calm voice. He bends my wrist even farther. I wince with the intensified pain and grit my teeth against it.

"I-I...I don't know," I reply. Bane bends my wrist again and I cry out in pain. "I want people to like me, okay?!"

Bane studies my face a bit longer, hand still clutched around my wrist. He finally releases me. I step away from him, nursing my stinging wrist.

"You've stepped into my world now, Rose," Bane announces in a grandeur voice as he begins to circle me. "In my world, there is no room for feeble women with weak minds and weaker bodies."

I hug myself and keep my eyes lowered as he walks around me. I feel so angry right now. What gives him the right to pick me apart like I'm a frog on a dissection platter? I didn't bring him up here for this.

"I am not weak," I growl in a quiet voice.

"Even now, you're afraid to hit me. Do you really care that much about whether I, a convicted murderer, _like_ you or not?"

"I..." I begin but Bane cuts me off.

"You are weak because you choose to be weak."

Tears are rolling down my face, one by one, but I'm too embarrassed to meet his gaze. Every word he's said so far is true.

"What are you afraid of, Rose?" Bane asks, his voice calmer now. He's stopped walking. He's directly in front of me now, awaiting my answer.

I can't stop the tears from falling. It's like someone turned on the faucet and broke the handles afterwards.

"I'm afraid... of myself," I answer.

Bane's breathing is my only reply but I don't need his go-ahead to keep talking. Now that the plug's been pulled, nothing is holding back the surge of words falling out of my mouth.

"I've always felt so different from everyone else," I admit. "I was a shy kid and I hated standing out. I wanted to be like everyone else in my school—loud, fun, carefree. I was shy, quiet, meek… I wanted the other kids to accept me, too. I didn't like who I was. I was such an idiot back then."

I continue, still feeling the weight of Bane's eyes watching me. "I won over twenty awards one year in school. I was pretty darn smart," I joke with a short laugh. "But I was self-conscious. Everyone was staring at me as I went back and forth between my seat and the podium to receive my awards. I felt ashamed with everyone watching me, like I didn't deserve every one of those awards. Eventually, I pretended I was sick and left the gym. I was that concerned with how people viewed me. I didn't want to seem like I was better than them. I just wanted to be like them. Like I told you back in Orlando, I needed their approval or else the good things that happened to me didn't matter."

"It's gotten better since I've grown older. I've started to feel more pride in myself and in the things that I do. I don't let people's opinions get to me as much. I still have bad days now and then. Like, I guess I could have forced the police to take you out of my apartment that day instead of letting you live with me." I shrug. "Old habits die hard, I guess. So yes. I guess you could say that I am weak."

I fall silent and stare at the ground, feeling afraid to even meet Bane's judgmental eyes. I feel like I'm back at the awards ceremony, like the world is watching and judging me.

No, you're an adult now, I remind myself. I've changed into someone much stronger now. I take a deep breath and look into Bane's eyes, a feat that used to be incredibly difficult for me to do.

Bane inhales. "You are stronger than you look, then, Rose, to overcome such circumstances," he speaks in a slow, calculating voice. "But you still haven't proved you are capable of acting without hesitation."

I walk over to Bane and glare up at him. In his eyes I see every weakness I've piled onto myself, every time I've allowed myself to be a pushover, every time I let someone walk all over me, every time I held myself back just to make someone else like me.

I summon all of my courage, all of my strength, block out the voices telling me to go easy, draw my fist back and swing.

I'm surprised when my fist makes a good, solid connection with the side of his head. Bane's head, which was flung to the left from the impact, slowly turns to look at me. The crinkle of his eyes shocks me. He's smiling.

"Very good, Rose. There was no hesitation this time." His hand reaches out and he lightly presses his knuckles on the side of my face, causing me to inhale sharply. "And you've become quite the woman by defeating your past."

My heart is beating into overdrive by this point. My heavy breathing intermingles with his own and I feel myself becoming light-headed. I can't tell if my reaction is from nervousness or from him being this close to me after he almost murdered me or from something else entirely.

"I believe," Bane murmurs in a low voice, "that you are ready to face the challenges that lie ahead of us."

I gulp, trying to wet my dry throat before I'm able to regain my senses. With a smile, I reach up and grab his hand gently, which seems to take him by surprise.

"I believe," I begin while removing his hand from my face, "that _someone_ owes me an apology for nearly killing me earlier." I use his hand to poke his own ribs, earning a chuckle from Bane. The chuckle is all that's needed to break the serious air that's wrapped around us, along with the confusing aura that filled my pores just moments earlier.

"I was merely doing you a favor, my dear, one that you will indeed carry throughout life," Bane says, using my own words against me. I smile up at him before giving him a few playful punches to his flat stomach.

"Don't ever do something like that to me again, okay?" I beg while giving him my best puppy-dog eyes. "You really scared me. I thought you were really going to hurt me."

Bane's eyes suddenly seem guarded. He looks away from me, back out at the city. I'm shocked to see that night has fallen. The twinkling lights of the city are bright as they gleam back at us. Thousands of cars traverse the streets, their lights mixing with the millions of other sources.

I yawn and glance at my phone. Still no call from Detective Blake. Looks like we're stuck up here for a little longer.

"Well, now I'm sleepy," I complain while shooting Bane an accusatory glare. "And cold." I sit on the edge of the building and stare out at the city, feeling as light as a feather. Although I can't recommend Bane's methods of therapy, talking to him lifted a lot off of my chest. I've never talked to anyone about what I mentioned to him. The floating feeling of freedom in my chest is nice.

I hear Bane sit beside me. I look over and stare at his eyes, which reflect the lights from the city. They're much browner than I thought they were. Almost hazel, in fact.

Bane suddenly looks over, catching me staring into his eyes like a creeper. I look away, back out into the bright city.

"Can I ask you another question?" I ask, needing something to talk about.

"I can't guarantee an answer," Bane replies in a tired voice. His breathing is quite heavy. I'm starting to wonder if there's more to these tired spells than he lets on.

"Alright, fair enough." I chew nervously on my bottom lip before releasing it. It's a question that I've been afraid of asking for so long. "Um... Why do you wear the mask?"

I can feel Bane's eyes on my face. I'm too afraid to look over at him and see his expression. He's always so tactfully avoiding the question. The answer must be important and I'm dying to find out what it is.

After a few moments pass and Bane still hasn't spoken, I start talking again. "You don't have to tell me. It's just something I've been wondering about for some time. We've been living together for a little more than a month now and all this time, I've wondered about it, but I was scared to ask. Ha, like this one time, I wanted to ask my mom about the birds and the bees, but I was _way_ too scared, 'cause it sounded so gross and really, who wants to hear that kind of stuff from their _mom_ …" I ramble on and on, my face getting hotter by the second.

Thankfully, Bane puts my pain to an end. "My mask," Bane finally says. "My mask is not an accessory but a permanent part of my life now."

I clamp my mouth shut and wait patiently for him to continue.

His breathing is raspy. I wait and wait and wait...

He doesn't speak again.

My mouth falls open. "That doesn't tell me anything!" I protest. "Why won't you tell me about your mask?"

Bane doesn't reply. I sigh.

"Fine," I say with a pout. "Then can you tell me this: can you ever take it off?"

Bane scratches at his chest before saying, "I suppose."

I frown, finding myself pitying him again. Is he not even sure if he can take off the contraption that lives on his face? What a life he leads: eating through a tube with a heavy mask wrapped tightly to your face every hour of the day.

My mind is racking through activities that are limited due to his mask. I know eating is one thing. Another thing is...

"How do you..." I pause, considering abandoning my next statement altogether but I finish it anyway, "like, um, k-kiss?"

Bane's silence is more embarrassing than anything he could have said. I force myself to look over at him and find him giving me a curious look. I feel myself blush and I roll my eyes. My hands go around the railing that's in front of my face and begin squeezing, like I can squeeze the embarrassment right out of my body.

"D-Don't look at me like that! I'm not asking for personal reasons! I'm just curious, okay?" I remind him vehemently. Bane doesn't look too convinced. His eyes fall down to my lips.

"Would you care for a demonstration?" he asks in a lilting voice, one riddled with playfulness.

A surge of heat blooms inside me and I know my face is blushing even more fiercely.

"No, thank you," I assure him while twisting away in mock defiance. Why did he have to plant that thought in my head?! Now all I can think of are his hands grabbing my chin and tilting my head upwards just slightly, his dark, intelligent eyes focused solely on my awaiting mouth, as he brings our faces closer and closer...

UGH! I shudder at the thought. I shake away the confused, burning feeling in my gut and glare at Bane again.

"You're not funny," I tell him.

Bane looks back at the city, the amused expression still on his face. "Did that make you uncomfortable, Rose? If so, I apologize."

I snort. "Why would that make me uncomfortable?" I retort. I am so not uncomfortable. Not at all. His comment is already out of my mind.

Yup.

"Do not pity me, little Rose," Bane says suddenly. He's watching me again, from the corner of his eyes. "There are other things which I can engage in that will surely elicit more pleasure."

If my face was red before, it's volcanic, lava, Mars red right now. My face is burning up to the point where I think that it's going to melt off or I'm going to faint or maybe even both. Did he mean what I think he meant...? Agh, how am I supposed to respond to that? I'm so not experienced about stuff in "that" area. My tongue is tied into knots and there's no way it's going to untangle itself to talk to Bane.

Once my throat is slick with spit, words find it easier to come out through it. "New subject!" I warble. My face is still on fire. Bane's grin is smug. He probably just said that stuff to get me to stop talking about his mask, cheater.

I take a deep breath and let my voice ease back into its normal state. "Back in Orlando…" I start, "…when I left you with my brother, what _exactly_ did you two talk about?"

"You, of course," Bane answers with no hesitation at all.

 _Of course_. I mentally curse my brother out.

"What about me did you two talk about? Nothing embarrassing, I hope," I say, whispering the last part. Bro had a tendency, shared by Mom, to want to toss out personal info to complete strangers without so much as giving the targeted party a fair warning. For all I know, Bane could have heard stories of my diaper days in Orlando.

Bane rubs a hand down the front of his mask, like a man might do to his beard.

"He asked about various things, including your safety. Tell me… Do you feel safe around me?"

Immediately, my mind flies in the direction of just moments before, when Bane nearly sent me tumbling off the side of this very skyscraper. I was scared then, but a part of me knew that he wouldn't let me get hurt.

Then, my mind revisits Orlando, and how Bane saved me from Officer Rolfe.

I finally give him my answer. "Yeah… Yeah, I do."

Bane doesn't say a word in response. I can't tell if he's smiling or not.

My phone's ringtone suddenly goes off.

"Hey, Rose, it's Blake," the detective greets me. "We're all done here. You and Bane can come back home now."

I feel myself ready to correct him on his use of "home" but I don't. For now, it is our home, Bane's and mine.

I smile. "We're on our way."

* * *

( **CR** : _Progress!-!-! But where's that romance, CR? It's coming, I promise! Rose is a little slow about these things lol  
_

 _Thanks to all of the people who have fav'd and followed this story! And to **RJ** , I was actually thinking about the convo Bro and Bane had, too! I'm working on a few bonus chapters now and one of them will include this conversation :D Yay!_

 _Next time, our duo faces a mean game of Scrabble, a kidnapping, a car chase, and the death of an "old friend". Oh my! :o See you all next chapter!_


	8. When Disaster Strikes

(A/N: 'Ello! Nice to see y'all again! :) I'm back with another exciting chapter of B&R! Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews on the last chapter! Really, seeing your reviews and the amount of faves and follows on this story is very inspiring!

Let's begin the next chapter now, shall we?

* * *

 **Part Six: When Disaster Strikes**

* * *

It's been nearly three weeks since our apartment was trashed. The police did an immaculate job of restoring it. In fact, it looks even better than it did before the trashing. The GCPD even threw in some new furniture and appliances, much to my surprise. He won't admit it, but I have a feeling Blake had a lot to do with this.

Anyway, things have pretty much returned to normal for Bane and I. The protestors have slowly drifted away. There've been no more attacks on our apartment. We've settled back into normalcy quite easily.

Currently, I'm getting my butt beat at Scrabble by a certain masked menace.

"Predilection?" I cry while sending Bane an incredulous look. "I'm positive that _that…"_ I point at the word, "…is not a real word!"

Bane is sitting across from me, the picture of smugness. He's dressed in his metal vest and a short-sleeved white shirt. His thick arms are crossed over his chest as he watches the nearly-filled board with considering eyes.

"Predilection," he pronounces in a clear voice. "A preference or preferred way of accomplishing a task."

I scoff. "Cheating. That's your 'predilection' sir," I growl while angrily flipping through the three letters left on my rack. I hear Bane laugh, which grates my nerves. This will be the fifth time in a row that he's beat me. I see nothing funny about it.

I am not going down without a fight. I scoop up my last three letters, an E, I, and F, before slapping them on the board. I glance up, matching Bane's smug look with one of my own.

"Rife," I announce proudly. "Which means, in case you were wondering, filled with unpleasantness."

Bane looks proud of me. He cocks his head back and gives me a masked smile. "Very good, Rose!" he rasps.

I grin smugly at him, feeling on top of the world. Suddenly, he put down a "V" and an "X". I stare open-mouthed at the board, refusing to believe that he had just beat me for the fifth time in a row.

"Vex?" I cry. I growl incoherently at the board before flinging myself backwards. I flop back uselessly on the soft cushions around me before releasing another string of growls.

"I believe that's enough points for me to win the game," Bane's voice crawls over the table and into my ears, a taunting rasp from a distance. I push myself back up into a sitting position and shoot him daggers. I pick up a letter and flick it at him. It bounces away from his mask like a mosquito.

"You vex me," I say with a pout that morphs into a smile when I hear Bane's chuckling follow my comment. I climb to my feet and stretch, the fabric of my cami rising just a bit over my waistline as I reach upwards. "Alright, I'm going to bed to sleep away these painful losses."

"No training today?" Bane asks as his husky fingers dance over the Scrabble board, rearranging the letters into complicated phrases that seem to be in a foreign language.

"Not tonight, if that's alright with you," I say with a yawn. "I'm pretty beat."

Ever since our evening on the abandoned building's rooftop, Bane and I had taken to training with one another in the same spot, honing my self-defense skills. I've made drastic improvements, considering the fact that I used to be unable to harm a fly. Now, I even manage to get a few licks in on Bane every now and then.

"Very well," Bane exhales. "Pleasant dreams."

"Good night!" I reply before gathering my blankets from the floor and dragging them down the hallway to my room.

After showering, brushing my teeth, and changing into my pajamas, I climb beneath the fluffy covers of my new bed and snuggle beside my pillow. Every item on this bed is brand-new, Blake told me. I'm happy. The old beds I owned were ratty and sprouting gray, metal hairs that hurt like crazy when they pricked you.

I lay on my back, staring up at the lazy ceiling fan that spun above me, barely providing a breeze from where it sat. The blades of the fan are decorated with little pink roses that crawled towards the ends like graceful hands. I listen to the "thck, thck, thck" of the fan as it continues to spin.

I can't believe how much my life has changed since meeting Bane. Since that fateful day when Bane walked into my life, which was now over two months ago, everything had turned upside down. I never thought that we'd become friends, heck, even acquaintances, when I first laid eyes on him all of those days ago. I'd been terrified when I saw him, the hulking man with the mechanical contraption strapped to his face. After the first few days, I was already contemplating simply dropping him off at the police department, ridding myself of him completely.

If I'd done that... Things would certainly be different for me now. I'd still be coming home to an empty house, filled only with the air of loneliness. There'd be no one to joke around with, to tease, to read with... I'd be back to living alone. I used to think that's what I wanted but Bane opened my eyes and made me realize that's the exact opposite of what I needed.

The truth is, I can't imagine living without my bossy, sarcastic, knowledgeable tyrant of a roommate anymore, which scares me. I wasn't supposed to start enjoying his company.

I feel my mouth fall into a frown. He'd have to leave, eventually. When our six months together was up, the police would return for him and strip me of my new friend.

It's an unpleasant thought. I push it away. That's months from now. There's no use in fretting over it today.

I feel my eyes growing heavy under the hypnotic gaze of the flowery ceiling fan. Before I know it, I slip into an easy slumber.

 **0-00-0-0-0-00-0**

Bane sits in the darkness, fingers sliding letter pieces across the board like it's a puzzle. When he's finished, his dark eyes look down upon his work. Four simple words are there:

 _EL TIEMPO ESTA CERCA_

I sit up with a start, snapping awake by a sudden loud noise. I glance around, still groggy. My cell phone is vibrating on the bedside table, seeming to shake the entire room. My hand fumbles around for it before it latches on. I bring it to my ear.

"Hello?" I mumble with a muffled yawn. My Tweety Bird clock reads "2:12AM".

"Rose, you need to get out of there...NOW."

Blake's voice comes across loud and clear, but my sleepy mind takes a second to register his loud words.

"Leave?" I repeat. "Why...what's...what's going on?"

"Someone's there, in the apartment-"

My eyes widen when I hear my door slowly creak open, as if a slight breeze blew it. I only have time to turn around before a hand is clamped over my mouth.

"Rose! ROSE!" Blake's cries sound through my speaker, panicked and concerned. I struggle wildly against my captors but there's at least five of them and they're all grabbing some part of me, holding me down, restraining me from moving too much.

Bane's first lesson comes back to mind. No hesitation, Rose. No...hesitation.

I bite down hard on my captor's hand. He lets out a pained cry and releases me. I push the man away from me and he stumbles backwards into one of his comrades. Both of them fall to the ground, leaving only three men on their feet. All three lunge at me.

I kick one man in his stomach and claw him across the face and then go to elbow another, but the final man decides to make a sudden attack. He swings his fist out. It connects with my ear, sending vibrations through my skull. My ears start to ring and I feel dizzy. I fall back into one of the captors' arms as blackness begins to fill my vision. I try to fight it away and try work up a scream, anything to alert Bane and get him out of here before they come for him.

Blake's panicked yells follow me away into the darkness.

 **-0-00-0-00-0-0-**

Something cold washes over me and brings me abruptly out of darkness's chilling grip. I sit up with a scream only to have my head shoved back down by a rough hand. My head slams against cement, sending waves of blinding pain through my entire body.

"Stay down, traitor!" a harsh voice barks at me. My eyes flicker around, wide and panicked, trying to survey my new surroundings.

I'm in a gray, cement room. There's not a piece of furniture in here. There's a door but it's blocked by two men armed with heavy machine guns. They shoot me desolate glares from the distant, their eyes sunken and shallow.

Finally, my eyes come to rest on the person yelling at me. He's a tall, thin man, dressed in loose-fitting clothes dipped in black. His pale face is gaunt and etched with fresh, red scars. Black eyes burn down into mine, filled with rage and hatred.

"Wh-Who are you?" I cough out. Water is slick over my body, pouring into my eyes, nose and mouth.

The man's jade eyes narrows and he leans closer to my face. His breath is rancid and hot against my wet skin. "Who we are isn't important, little girl. What happens next is."

He snaps his fingers and yells for one of his men to come over. One does, still toting his gun.

Gaunt-Face's eyes return to me. "You shelter the terrorist, Bane, correct?" he asks, his voice suddenly pleasant. He sounds as if we've just stepped out for a cup of coffee instead of this being a kidnapping.

I clamp my lips together, afraid to speak. Gaunt-Face studies my face for a few seconds. His lips twitch into a surprised smile when I still don't respond. He nods at his companion. The companion raises his gun and gently places its freezing muzzle against my wet forehead.

Gaunt-Face squats down beside me."We need answers, little girl. Answer them and you'll keep your life," he explains. He takes out a cigarette, lights it with his cheap, plastic lighter, and sticks it between his thin lips. He takes a puff and blows the smoke into my face. "Now, answer my question."

The muzzle is like fire against my skin. There's really no point in denying the fact that I "shelter" Bane. They would have seen him anyway if they stormed my house. I glance around, wondering if Bane was brought here, too.

I lick my lips and inhale. "Yes," I breathe. "He's living with me, yes."

Gaunt-Face nods and smirks. "See? That wasn't hard at all, now was it?" He inhales on his cigarette and blows out more smoke. "Next question: Where is he now?"

I blink in shock. "You...you didn't find him?" I ask incredulously.

Gaunt-Face looks just as shocked as I am. "No, we didn't..." His eyes narrow. "Where'd you hide him?"

"Nowhere!" I declare before setting my jaw. "I guess he figured out your little plan and escaped."

And left me behind. I bite the inside of my jaw, trying to fight away the painful realization with a source of physical pain.

Gaunt-Face flings his cig away from his dusty lips and curses wildly for a second. He snatches the gun from his subordinate and pushes the muzzle up against the base of my throat. I can barely swallow against its heavy weight.

"That just means he got lucky today. Unfortunately, you didn't." He presses the gun harder against me. "Now I want you to listen good, little traitor. Listen really... _really_ good. You listening to my every word is the only thing keeping your head attached to the rest of your body. Understand?"

I grind my teeth together but nod. There's nothing else to do in this situation unless I want a bullet blasting through my neck.

"Good girl. Now, listen. I don't want to kill you. I don't want to be the one to close those big, adorable eyes forever. You're young; still gotta big, long life ahead of you. You don't want it to all end here, do you? All because of a maniac?"

 _Are you referring to yourself_? I ask silently but I know better than to say the words aloud. I try to swallow again and I do, with a bit of difficulty.

"What do you want with me?" I cough in a weak voice.

Gaunt-Face gives me a tight smile. "That's simple. We want Bane—dead or alive. It doesn't really matter. We just want to see that insane criminal right here, ready to pay for his crimes. And you're going to help us get him here."

"Why would I do-" My sassy quip is cut short when I hear the safety switch off on the gun. My nails claw silently at the cement floor. "H-How would I do that?" I correct myself.

"We've been watching you two. We see how...disgustingly close you've become to him. My guess is that he trusts you by now."

I'm not sure how to respond to that. I know that I trust him, for the most part. There's still a little part of me that fears him, or fears the side of him he rarely shows me. The side filled with immense power and leadership, the side capable of destroying an entire city without remorse, to break a man's neck without feeling an ounce of guilt.

That side I still don't trust. It's a side Bane rarely shows to me. When it does rear its ugly head, I'm like a deer in headlights, frightened but too afraid to go anywhere.

But does he trust me? I can't climb inside his head and find out, no matter how badly I would like to. His demeanor towards me has shifted dramatically since the day he moved in. He no longer acts like the manic terrorist but Bane, my intelligent, brooding roommate with a powerful presence and disturbingly eloquent voice. But he still won't tell me everything. There's still parts of him he refuses to reveal to me, for reasons only he knows.

"I...I don't know if he trusts me that much," I admit.

"I know he trusts you enough to drive him wherever your little heart wishes," Gaunt-Face challenges. "And I have somewhere special for you to take him. The police department."

My throat struggles beneath the gun, trying its hardest to get liquid through. "You want me to give him back to the police," I state in a tight voice.

"Back to the people," Gaunt-Face corrects me with a smile. "We'll be waiting there for him. All you need to do is drop him off to us and we'll take care of the rest. It's a 'win-win' situation, sweetheart! You get him out of your dirty apartment and we get our revenge on the man who ruined our lives without much effort on our part."

My being is overwhelmed with so many emotions at one time that I don't even have enough room to get angry over that "dirty apartment" comment. Fear is the most dominant emotion I'm feeling. Fear for both Bane and myself. This situation couldn't go well for either of us. At least one of us was bound to be severely hurt by this, if not both of us.

The men will kill Bane when they got him or they'll kill me now for not agreeing to turn him over. It seems more like a 'lose-lose' situation to me.

I can't bring myself to answer. I don't want to condemn Bane to death nor do I feel like getting shot in the throat myself. It's a rare day when I actually want that to happen.

Gaunt-Face looks impatient. He moves the gun's muzzle to my forehead and places his sweaty finger on the trigger. "I'm going to need that answer now, doll."

I open my mouth to speak, having every intention of giving him the answer he wants, but something won't let me. All I can see are Bane's dark eyes, and the slippery trust that he's placed in me. To open my mouth and respond with a "yes" would be to forever sever the delicate bond we've forged together and to willing participate in his murder.

I can't do it. I won't.

Gaunt-Face studies my face with twitching eyes before he turns his head to the side. He laughs once, a short laugh filled with disbelief. His furious gaze returns to me.

"Do you really care that much about a man that killed hundreds of innocent people? That tried to blow up a city? Who left you behind tonight to save his own skin?" Gaunt-Face is yelling by this time. His words dig under my skin, planting seeds of doubt like a skilled gardener. "You mean nothing to him! He's just waiting for the chance for you two to be all alone so that he can strangle you to death, escape and go back to his people. Don't tell me," he shakes his finger in my face, "don't tell me that you've never looked at him and felt scared. Don't tell me you don't feel the darkness emitting from that tainted being. He's waiting, sweetheart. For the perfect moment to escape your apartment and to get back to his real job—not reading books, not watching movies, not going to the beach or the museum, not playing board games, not any of that! He's waiting to squish Gotham City with the heel of his boot and believe me, sister..." Gaunt-Face wipes his dark bangs to the side of his face and stares at me. "You'll be under it with the rest of us."

My chest is heaving. My eyes sting. Every word he's said is true. I don't fully trust Bane. There is something in his eyes that I've been overlooking, something that is easily missed.

Expectancy. He's waiting for something, someone. All of the time. I never paid much attention to it but Gaunt-Face's words bring it to the forefront. He's always lost in thought, always thinking and I'm not privy to whatever it is he's seeing. Who's to say it isn't the next revolution, his next big plan to rid the world of Gotham City?

Plus, he knowingly left me behind tonight! He's part of the reason I'm in this predicament in the first place. I thought we were friends, but friends don't leave friends behind.

My mouth finally gives an answer. "...I...Okay. I'll...I'll do it." I'm instantly ashamed of my choice. No, no, I didn't mean it, my head screams but my mouth is clamped shut, refusing to speak again.

Gaunt-Face looks pleased. "Good girl! I knew you'd see things our way. Bring him to the GCPD tomorrow morning. We'll be waiting."

In one quick movement, he's jerked me to my feet. He spins me around and shoves me towards the door.

"Go out the door and to the left. You can find your own way home. And don't forget...we'll be watching your every move from here on out."

I don't bother looking back. I stumble out of the room, feeling like a completely useless and helpless child. My entire body is aching, especially the back of my head. I head out of the building and into the rainy streets of Gotham. My pajamas are instantly soaked through as sheets of cold, icy rain slam against me, nearly knocking me to my feet.

I'm sure to get a good look of the warehouse the Abolishers had me in. It's a tall, green one, pushed away from the main part of the city. Dozens of flatbed trucks are parked around it, some covered in dents, others torn to pieces.

I pull my gaze from the warehouse and continue stumbling forward. I don't even know where I am. I've never been to this part of the city. It's a seedy part of town, filled with disheveled characters slinking around, some giving me twisted grins, others simply staring. I continue past them.

By the time I make it to somewhere even remotely familiar, I'm shaking like a leaf and barely able to stand. My legs are weak and my head's started to throb. I sit down at a bus stop, taking a second to get out of the rain. An elderly woman on the bench beside me gives my pajamas a strange look before she pushes out her umbrella and waddles away.

My knees pull up to my chin and I bury my face between them, just wanting to escape everything right now. I feel so ashamed in myself. I willingly agreed to turn Bane over to those men. I agreed to help in his murder.

Tears roll down my face, gathering at my chin before dropping down to meet the soft material of my pajama pants. I swipe at my dripping nose and listen to the sobs racking through my body and the rain falling against the plastic roof of the bus stop.

A hand suddenly grips my shoulder. Fearing that it's one of the Abolishers, I do as Bane taught me and grab onto the person's wrist and give it a sharp twist.

I hear a pained hiss before someone says, "Ma'am! Ma'am! It's me!"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I look over my shoulder and see Detective Blake, his face contorted in pain.

"Blake!" I cry while quickly releasing his wrist. Blake pulls it away and holds it with his other hand.

"Nice grip, Rose," he jokes, face still pained. His eyes soften as he looks down at me. "What the heck happened tonight? I just came from your apartment after seeing the cameras. I would have brought other cops but….they didn't…."

"Want to get involved," I finish for him. "I understand."

I rub my shaking arms and lower my eyes from his. I can't tell him the truth about what happened. It would only drag him onto this unnecessary path I've carved out for myself, the one I wish I could stray off of. But there are alligators on every other side of the path and all I can do is go forward on my own.

"Just some...people took me. They thought I had money or something..." I lie while looking at the slick pavement. Barely any cars are out at this time. The streets are unusually dark and silent, save for the harsh downpour.

"People? What people?" Blake asks as he takes off his black jacket and wraps it around me. It's big enough so that I can slip my bare feet into the small tent it provides.

"I-I didn't get a good look at them. They put me in a room by myself. I was able to get out before any of them came back."

My eyes stay glued on the sidewalk, even as I feel Blake studying me. He places a warm hand on my shoulder, causing me to drag my eyes from the ground and up at him. His smile makes me feel even guiltier.

"We'll find them. I'm glad you're safe, Rose. You're a strong person."

I want to turn and run away from him. I'm not strong. I've always been weak. I sentenced one of my only friends to death.

The execution is tomorrow.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Blake delivered me home that night and I fell asleep on the couch, still dressed in my dripping pajamas. Bane wasn't home. I'm not sure how he got the memo that the Abolishers were coming, but at least he was safe...for now.

The clock on the kitchen wall reads "7:08". It's nearly time for me to rendezvous with the Abolishers. I'm not sure how I'll be able to do it. To willingly hand over Bane to people who would kill him... Isn't that just as bad as murdering him myself?

Suddenly, the door to my apartment vibrates with a powerful knock. I sit up straight. Were the Abolishers outside? Did they think I wasn't going to follow through with the plan? Fear racks through me as I tip-toe over to my door. I press my shaky hand against the door and stand up on my toes to peer through the peephole.

Bane.

A million emotions course through me at once as his gaze lifts upwards to meet mine. The small fluttering feeling of relief in my chest causes me to smile. I reach up and unlock every single one of my five locks before swinging open the door.

We stand there, staring at each other in silence. His eyes watch me, waiting for my next move. My body is blocking the doorway, stopping easy entrance into the apartment. I contemplate what to do. Should I slap him? Punch him? Or simply step aside?

I decide on none of the options. Instead, guilt drives me to slam the door right back in his stunned face. I stand with my back to the door, my face burning with embarrassment. Crap. That's embarrassing and _so_ not what I intended to do.

I can't even face him. Knowing that I'm about to send him off to his death, how can I possibly meet his eyes again?

I turn back around and crack the door open just enough so that he can see my face. I give a sheepish grin and laugh nervously before opening the door. "Um. Sorry," I apologize while stepping to the side and swiping at my nose. "It's been a...a long night."

Bane steps into the apartment and glances over my wet attire, crazy hair, and dirty, bare feet. His eyes look concerned. "What happened?" he asks.

"Long story. I'll explain the rest in the car." I force a smile, one that's so dry it hurts, before I spin on my heel to retrieve my coat, shoes, and keys. None of the Abolishers said I needed to dress to kill so soaking wet pajamas would have to do for today.

Bane watches me as I run around gathering my things. His eyes are squinted up with confusion.

"Where are we going?" he finally asks.

"Oh, um... the library!" I announce with a grin as I head towards the front door. "I-I need to pay for those overdue books."

Bane eyes me a second longer before he nods. He doesn't seem convinced but doesn't push it any further.

Together, we leave the apartment and make it down to my car. We climb in and I start her up. The car purrs to life before the radio turns on, pushing the hypnotic beats of Ellie Goulding to our ears. I pull onto the streets.

Usually, I'd be talking to him about what's on his mind, what's on my mind, or at least singing along to the radio. Today, I can't utter out a single word. My hands are wrapped around the steering wheel like it's a deadly, coiled snake that's about to strike. My eyes are bouncing around the streets, looking for any Abolisher spies.

"You are worried."

Bane's rumbling voice nearly causes me to scream. I bring a hand to my heaving chest before sputtering out a laugh.

"N-No, I'm not!" I lie with another nervous giggle. "Why would I be nervous...?" My fingers tap on the steering wheel, impatiently awaiting his answer.

"Your hands are shaking," Bane notes as his eyes zoom in on my agreeably quaking hands. "Either you're worried or fearful."

Try both.

I laugh again, a laugh that nearly transforms into a sob. We are stopped at a redlight behind loads of cars. It doesn't look like we're getting to the GCPD anytime soon.

"I'm not," I say again, trying to make my voice more forceful. I swipe my hair with my trembling fingers. "I'm just cold from these wet clothes."

Bane's breathing lowers before he speaks. "How did this happen to your clothes?" He pauses. "Be truthful."

I exhale. "Like you don't know!" I snap. The light turns green and I slam my foot on the gas, ready to get the job done. Bane can play the innocent act all he wants to. He ran off and left me last night. He forced my hand in this. He could have easily warned me, tried to help me, or something. But no, he just saved his own skin.

 _Kind of like I'm doing now_. I bit down on my bottom lip. The police department is only a few blocks away. What will I do when I get there? I can't grab him and toss him out of the car.

"You will give me a direct answer, Rose."

Bane's voice is suddenly filled with such a demanding tone that it sends quakes down my body. I grip the steering wheel. My stomach feels nauseous.

What the heck am I doing? Am I really about to turn over my friend to a group of people who want to kill him? I promised myself and everyone else that I would look out for him and guide him through his time of rehabilitation. Leaving him there to be killed would go against everything I've been fighting for, everything I've ever believed in.

"I'm so sorry, Bane," I say. My mind is made up. "You are going to hate me in about ten seconds."

We're headed right towards the police department in packed traffic with no other way to go besides forward. My hands wrap around the steering wheel as tightly as they can. The department is five seconds away. I can see groups of Abolishers looking right at us from the department's parking lot. Their piercing eyes are focused on the car as we approach.

"This is why I always remind you to put on your seatbelt," I joke before slamming my foot down on the gas.

We shoot forward, dodging cars that blare their horns at us. I swing from lane to lane until I make it to one with less traffic. I press down harder on the gas pedal. My gas will most definitely be gone by the end of this high-speed chase.

Bane is giving me an incredulous look, his brows knit together. "Rose," he speaks. "What is the meaning of this?"

I adjust my rearview mirror and frown when I see Abolishers yelling after us. They're climbing on motorcycles and trucks and are making their way towards us. I don't miss the guns strapped across their backs.

"Please don't hate me forever for this..." I say as I push the car to go faster. My poor baby is sputtering in disagreement but it's trying. "I thought you'd left me last night! Left me to get kidnapped and threatened and hurt and—"

"Lower your head," Bane says suddenly. I cut my eyes over at him, wondering what he meant. All it took was a glance out of my rearview mirror again to see what he meant.

The Abolishers have their guns raised.

We both duck our heads right at the moment my back window shatters into a million pieces. I scream as bullets whiz right above our heads, burning streaks of metal across the sky. Other cars around us begin to swerve in wild maneuvers meant to get them away from the gunmen. Unfortunately, this just makes it harder for me to escape.

"I'm really sorry, Bane!" I yell over the madness as I try my hardest to peer over the steering wheel without getting a bullet sent through my skull.

I notice that Bane is unbuckling his seatbelt. "You may explain later. For now... I want you to get ready to jump from the vehicle."

"What?" I cry. "Are you crazy? We're going way too fast."

"Your car is too old to maintain such a high speed for much longer. Send a message to the good detective and prepare to leap."

"You're crazy!" I yell. Another round of bullets elicit more of my screams. "Fine! Just...Just tell me when!"

We're coming up to the bridge leading out of Gotham. Bane's eyes watch the road in front of us, steady and calculating. I look behind us and see that the Abolishers are catching up. I send a quick "GOTHAM BRIDGE, WE'RE IN TROUBLE, PLZ HELP!" message to Blake before shoving my phone away.

"When, Bane?" I shout over the chaos. Cars are crashing all around us, some even flying off of the cliff and into the freezing water below.

"You're too frail to make such a leap without harming yourself. Climb over to me," Bane commands.

"And leave the wheel? We'll crash!"

"Not before we jump." He looks out the window. "It is time. Come."

I look out the window one more time. The bridge is so close. I unbuckle my seatbelt with one hand, steadying the steering wheel with the other. I look at Bane, filled with fear. His calm eyes relax me.

I reach over and wrap both of my arms around Bane's neck and clasp my hands together. The car immediately starts swerving. One of Bane's hands wrap around my waist while the other opens the car door. I scream and hide my face into the folds of his jacket as he leaps. His arms find their way around my waist and back of my head as we tumble on the ground. His heavy body muffles our impact, but only by some. We roll and tumble on the pavement, earning cuts and scrapes along the way. Bane keeps me held close, taking the brunt of the fall.

We finally come to a halt with me ending up on top of him. I lay there, thanking the Lord above that we survived Bane's insane stunt. When I look up, I have to do a double take. Poor Bane and his chest get the brunt of my bony elbows digging into them as I sit up and stare after my car, which cruises right off the cliff.

"My baby!" I moan. My car is followed closely by screeching Abolishers who aren't able to stop in time.

I suddenly hear a horn blare at us. I look to the left and see a minivan barreling right towards us. The man in the driver's seat is slamming his palm against his wheel and waving us out of the way with his other. I scream and climb off of Bane.

"Come on, Bane, we've gotta move!" I yell at him. That's when I notice that his eyes are wide and panicked, his fingers bent in agony. A whistling sound is pouring out of the broken tubes on his mask.

Shoot. I don't know what's happening but I can see that he's in no condition to move. I go behind him, grab him under his shoulders and begin dragging him the best I can towards the sidewalk. The car is getting closer and closer. There's no way they'll stop in time.

Okay, you can do this, Rose. Bane's protected you and saved your life more times than you've doubted him. I grab Bane tighter.

Pull it together, get a good grip, and...

"Argh!" I use all of my strength and pull Bane onto the sidewalk right as the minivan zooms past us. I fall on my butt and groan. I felt like my arms almost popped out of their sockets from dragging him.

After gathering myself together, I slowly drag Bane into a nearby alley and sit him up against the wall so that I can get a good look at his mask. The alley is dark and shaded, providing us with safety for the time being. The only other things in the alley are a few rusted trash bins, cardboard boxes overflowing with tattered clothes, and a rat or two.

Bane's breathing is coming in short, ragged bursts and dark blue veins pulsate around the back of his head. His eyes flutter as his hands try to fix the broken tubes on the mouth of his mask.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Bane," I say in a soothing manner as I pull my hair behind my ear and move his hands aside. "I'll fix it... Just hang in there."

I'm surprised when Bane actually lowers his hands and, after a bit of hesitation, nods.

I quickly grab onto the whistling tubes with my small hands and try to plug them back in their designated slots. Darn it, this is extremely confusing. I need to connect the tubes to the right plug, but each plug looks exactly the same.

I'm going way too slow. The whistling is still happening. Bane's eyes are squeezed shut and he looks like he's in so much pain.

"Hang on, Bane! I've almost got it!" I say as my trembling hands struggle to put the tubes in place. I'm starting to panic, but I try to keep my emotions under control.

Finally, I'm able to snap them in the right spots.

"There!" I cry. "I think I've got it!"

Bane's breathing slowly returns to normal, releasing my heart from the chokehold it's been held in. His eyes remain shut. I use the opportunity to swipe the tears out of my eyes, not wanting him to see that I was crying. A relieved laugh escapes my throat as I wipe the last tear away.

I sniffle. "You scared me, Bane... I'm glad you're o—"

Suddenly, Bane's hand shoots out. His fingers wrap around my neck and I'm slammed against the brick wall behind me. I gag as Bane's fingers wrap even tighter around my throat. I grasp at his thick arm, trying to get a good hold.

His dusky eyes swim with rage as they lock onto mine. He inhales, long and slow, before stating, "You planned to betray me."

It's a simple statement, five words in total, nothing too complex about it. He said it in such a calm, simplistic way that I would have dismissed it with a laugh if it weren't for the grinding anger in those eyes. They're the eyes of a person intent on murder.

Heck, there's no reason to lie now that I'm about to die in an alleyway. "I...I _was_ going to turn you o-over," I manage to choke out. "But I didn't...!"

Bane's eyes search my soul for a few more agonizing seconds in which I begin to see white spots dance around his face. Then, he releases me.

I slide against the wall and crumple to the ground. I cough into my fist and struggle to correct my hoarse breathing. Bane stands over me, his arms folded over his chest. The anger is still there, in those bottomless eyes, but it's not as strong as it was.

Shakily, I climb to my feet, using the wall behind me for support. I glower at Bane before taking a step forward and jabbing my index finger against his chest.

"I didn't have a choice!" I nearly yell, punctuating every word with another jab of my finger. "I got kidnapped last night and was literally forced into a deal that involved me bringing you to the Abolishers! I didn't want to do it but then...then you left me last night, and ran away and saved yourself. I was angry! I was mad and hurt and I...I don't know why I agreed to do it."

I lower my hand from his chest and fold my arms. I look down at the ground before looking back at his face with teary eyes. I shake my head. "Why'd you leave me behind?" I whisper.

Bane's eyes finally soften. "How easily your mind jumps to conclusions," he says in a calm voice. "I was escorted to the station last night while you were resting." He pauses to breathe in. "There were questions some officers wanted me to answer and I was asked to stay overnight."

I open my mouth to speak but slam it back shut. I spin away from him, needing a moment to process this new information he just shoved on me. When I spin back to face him, I'm still confused.

"Wait, wait, wait... So you're saying that you _didn't_ run away last night?" I inquire.

The smirk in Bane's voice is evident. "I believe the police would have noticed if I had."

"But…. But, Blake saw me last night! He was with me!"

"The good detective did leave me earlier in the night to follow up on some business and never came back. I suppose he went to look for you without telling me what was going on?"

"Yeah… I suppose he did."

I blink stupidly at him before covering my face and groaning. Ugh, I'm an idiot! Of course, Bane hadn't run away last night! The police have a constant view on him. They would have been out in droves if he'd left my house last night.

"I'm so, so sorry, Bane!" I cry. My face remains covered by my hands. "I should have known you wouldn't have run away. I'm sorry."

"So... That was the reason you were considering giving me to the Abolishers?"

"Yes. Partially. That and they were aiming a gun at my face," I say with a shrug.

Bane's breathing is my only source of a reply for a while. "Then, what made you change your mind?" he finally asks.

His question takes me by surprise. I uncover my face and blink at my wet hands.

"Well, I..." My voice trails off as my mind searches for an answer. Why _did_ I slam on the gas instead of the brakes when we came to the police station? I was set on dropping him off at the lions' den, but something made my foot slam down on the gas pedal and wouldn't let up.

"...I don't know exactly," I answer truthfully. "I can't pinpoint the exact reason." A sense of what's right and wrong, my loyalty to his rehabilitation...? I'm just not sure.

Bane seems like he knows the answer but doesn't say a word. Instead, he folds his arms and leans back against the brick wall. He stares at me, watching me like I'm an interesting specimen he's dissecting with his eyes.

I sigh and lean back against the wall behind me. There's hardly enough room to move in this tight alleyway, especially with Bane standing directly in front of me. We're only inches apart, both leaned against the wall behind us, our eyes transfixed on the other person.

"We've got to trust each other from now on," I announce. "No more of this doubting one another stuff. And don't choke me again," I order with a stern eye. I grab at my sore neck and glare at Bane. Bane's eyes are unapologetic as he stares back at me.

I huff and continue. "This city hates us. We've got to be able to stand together against this, okay? I don't want any other misunderstandings between us. I'm sorry for doubting you. You have my complete trust now," I inform him. I close my mouth and wait for him to speak.

Bane cocks an eyebrow at me. "You expect my trust as well?"

"I already said I was sorry! And I didn't give you over to them, did I?"

Bane considers my words, his breathing steady and calm.

"You have earned my trust as well," he concludes with a hidden smile.

I feel a bright smile take over my face. "Great," I beam. "We trust each other now. So." I pause to glance over at the utter chaos in the streets. Cars are flipped over and on fire. People are running down the streets screaming bloody murder at the top of their lungs.

"Any ideas on how we're getting home?" I ask.

"You could ask for a ride."

Another voice speaks, nearly scaring me out of my skin. Bane and I look over to find Detective Blake smiling at us. His forehead is slick with sweat and he's panting heavily. I imagine it was no easy feat making it to us.

"A ride home would be great," I say with a smile. My smile quickly vanishes as reality sets in. "But... couldn't this craziness just happen again? Those Abolisher people are still out there and I'm pretty sure they're going to want to kill me now."

"The Abolishers kidnapped you last night, didn't they? Not people wanting ransom."

I feel myself blush. "Yeah. Sorry for lying. I didn't want to get you involved..."

Blake grins. "Getting involved is part of my job. We're going to round up every Abolisher we can find and get them behind bars. Do you remember where you were taken last night?"

"Yes!" I say excitedly. "I think I remember exactly!"

"Alright, let's go round 'em up then."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

After spending the afternoon with Blake, mostly answering questions and straightening out bent truths, Bane and I are finally transported back to our apartment. Blake left us with the promise that we didn't have to worry about the Abolishers anymore. Blake's word meant a lot to me, but I'm still a little jittery. Being kidnapped from your own home can work nightmares on your head.

"I can't believe I don't have a car anymore," I whimper as I flop onto my sofa and curl up into a little ball. "How am I supposed to get to class, to my job, to the grocery store?!" I cry.

Bane walks past me and sits on the other sofa, the one tilted at a diagonal position to the television. "Walk," he offers as if it's the simplest solution in the world.

I give him a blank look before sighing. "That might be my only option, as bad as it sounds," I say as I hug myself tighter. "Maybe Blake can fish my car out of the water?"

"Considering the antiquity of your car, it would be both pointless and not worth the money, I presume."

"You're an antique," I joke while throwing one of the sofa's pillows at him. He catches it with ease and places it beside him. He gets up from the couch and adjusts his bomber jacket before heading towards the hallway. I sit up and watch him, feeling alarmed. "Hey, wait! Are you about to go to sleep?" I ask.

"Yes. It's been a taxing day for us all," Bane explains. I can hear the fatigue in his voice, coming across loud and clear despite the mask. I feel myself growing nervous the further he walks away from me. Finally, he's gone into his room. The door shuts behind him.

I'm left alone in the dark living room. A creak sounds from the kitchen, causing me to jump. Okay, I'm a bit jumpy after today. Who's to say I won't be kidnapped again tonight, this time with no hope of being set free? I can only imagine what Gaunt-Face would do to me if he caught me this time.

Another creak sounds. I squeal and make a beeline for my bedroom, my bare feet slapping against the wood paneling. I slam my bedroom door behind me. I glance around the room, imagining the forms of the husky men who took me captive the night before. There's no way I'll be able to fall asleep in here tonight.

The only place I'd feel safe sleeping would be...

My stomach sinks as I realize the answer at the same time it does. Bane. I'd only feel safe if Bane was around me. He's a big guy! He'd be able to take on a roomful of men, no problem. I know he would protect me. But that meant sleeping in his proximity, which meant sleeping in his room, which meant sharing a bed, since there's only one bed in that room. I'm not going to be rude enough to tell him to sleep in that tiny armchair near his bookcase and I'm not gonna sleep in that ratty thing.

My face is on fire, burning at the thought of Blake seeing me crawl into bed with Bane. What would he think? What is one left to think upon seeing a woman crawl into bed with a man?

I shake my head and fold my arms across my chest. Alright, there's no way I'm pursuing _that_ adventure. I'll just have to tough it out and sleep in my room tonight. I'm a big girl.

Shaking like a maraca, I crawl into my bed and pull the covers over my head. My eyes squeeze shut but that does nothing to block out the frightening images from last night or the sounds echoing through my room. Every creak sounds like a heavy footstep, every groan sounds like one of my kidnappers. My fingers clutch desperately at my sheets and I swallow.

After a particularly loud creak, I jump out of my bed, taking a pillow with me. Forget it. Bane might say no (in fact, he most likely will say no) but there's no way I'm not going to ask. I leave my room and head down the hall to Bane's room. I suck in a deep breath before knocking gently against the door.

I wait patiently. I don't hear any movement behind the door so I'm certain he's sleeping soundly. My hand finds the doorknob and I push. The door slowly creaks open. I see Bane's hulking figure on the bed. He's facing the wall opposite to me, covered with his sheets up to his waist.

He's shirtless.

Darn it. Doesn't anyone go to sleep wearing clothes anymore? Still, I can't help but to secretly admire the impressive back muscles he's got going on there. He has to work out somewhere, somehow, on the down low.

I creep over to him and gently tap his bare back with my index finger. My hand jerks back like he's made of fire. This is embarrassing. I feel like a child who watched a horror movie and sneaks into their parents' bed that night.

Bane twitches slightly before he rolls over and catches my eye with his. They're tired and red-rimmed.

"Yes, Rose?" he asks in a voice riddled with sleep.

"Um, hey," I begin shyly. How can I put this delicately without sounding too eager to climb into bed with him? I clear my throat. "Um... Would you mind if I slept with...slept in your bed tonight? With you?"

Smooth, Rosey-gal. Smooth.

Bane's eyes flicker over my face before he gives a hesitant nods and sweeps out his hand in a grand fashion.

"Be my guest," he invites me before turning away. I smile.

Carefully avoiding any creaky floorboards, I go over to the other side of the bed and climb under the covers with Bane. Fortunately, he's decided to at least wear his dark pants to bed.

Wow, I hate to admit it, but it feels almost normal lying in Bane's bed. It's like some sort of twisted slumber party.

I place my pillow on the bed and snuggle my head against it. My eyes shut and my smile grows as I feel how comfortable Bane's bed is. Blake must have bought him a bed with extra cushioning for his heavier frame. It feels like I'm sleeping on a layer of fluffy clouds.

When I open my eyes, I freeze. Bane's staring right at me. My eyes drop before rising up to meet his again.

"What?" I ask, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Why are you here?" His mask sounds like it's in perfect condition again, pushing his heavy, grating breathing out and in.

I snuggle up under the covers, hoping to find some courage under here.

I poke my head out. "I was scared," I admit finally. "I just couldn't stop thinking about the Abolishers breaking into my room last night."

"That was scary for you."

I nod. "It was. I thought they were going to kill me right then and there."

"And you thought I had left you."

I look away, shame burning through me. "Yes," I admit. "I did think that. And I felt really hurt because I thought you had left me behind while saving yourself." I bite my thumb and close my eyes. "Sorry that I doubted you."

"We have already cleared that matter up. Let us not speak of it again."

I smile and nod. "That sounds good to me. Thanks."

We lay in silence, staring at each other in the shadowy room. I shift around, feeling my silky pajama pants with one foot and popping the strap of my black cami. I'm a good distance away from him on the bed. I don't feel comfortable with snuggling against him, even though, if I'm going to be honest with you guys, that's what I would like to do at the moment. Ever since our hug back in Orlando, the recesses of my mind have been filled with nothing but how safe it felt to be that close to him.

I don't risk it, though. That's a bit too brazen for me to attempt, especially when the guy is _shirtless._ It's hard enough to pretend that I'm not staring at his abs.

I blush as another thought comes to mind. I twirl a strand of dark hair around my brown finger. "Do you remember when we were watching that movie in Florida?" I ask. "The one about the girl being bullied?"

Bane's eyes, which had fallen closed, flutter back open. "Yes," he breathes. "Why?"

"Well, I've been wondering..." I try to work up the courage to ask him the question that's been weighing on my mind ever since that night. "Um, I fell asleep on your bed that night. D-Did you fall asleep by me?"

Bane hesitates to answer but his eyes don't leave mine. "Does the thought concern you that much?" he asks.

"Yes!" I say, more loudly than I'd meant to. "Falling asleep in a guy's bed is a big deal to me! It was hard enough coming in here tonight!"

"You are inexperienced when it comes to men," Bane states, seeming amused. I pout, feeling like I'm being teased. Yes, I'm no expert when it comes to guys and the...the stuff that comes with them but that doesn't give him the right to talk down to me like I'm some schoolgirl asking how to kiss a boy.

"I _am_ experienced in men," I growl while kicking his leg from beneath the covers. "I've had exactly two boyfriends before, thank you very much. And one of them was even older than I was."

"How long did these relationships last for you?"

I look away again. "Less than five months..." I mutter. I shake my head and glare at him. "But that's not the point!" Every time our conversations fall into this area, romance and the like, I always feel like Bane is making fun of me. I don't know how experienced he is in women but I get the feeling that it's leaps further than I am in men. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Did you fall asleep by me?"

"...No," Bane admits with a hidden smile. "I moved to your room that night."

A feeling of relief washes over me. So, I'd been worrying over that night for absolutely nothing, like I thought I had.

"Awww, you're such a gentleman," I tease while reaching out a hand and patting his arm. "Ladies must have been falling over you way back in the day, grandpa."

Bane's eyes are shaded. "I'm afraid I remember very little of my life as a younger man. My memories of the past are all shrouded in darkness."

I watch his face. He seems to be reliving a memory, an unpleasant one at that. Feeling pity coursing through me, I lightly kick my foot out and hit his leg. His eyes are finally drawn back to mine, still shaded.

"Hey. Chin up," I say, offering him a tiny smile. "We've made some pretty exciting memories together during these past months, right? The happy memories are the only ones that should matter."

The darkness slowly melts away from his eyes and is replaced by a glimmer of amusement.

"I believe that you are the one trying to give me life lessons this time."

I laugh. "We should totally be teachers or psychologists, maybe. Whichever gets paid the most."

Bane's rasping laughter brings a smile to my face. When things lull into a peaceful silence between us, I roll on my back and use the moment to reflect.

Am I really lying in bed with _Bane_ , cracking jokes, and swapping advice like we're best friends on a Friday night? If you would've told me we'd be doing this months ago, I would have probably thought you were crazy. But here we are. I don't think anything crazier has ever happened in my life.

"Hey, Bane?" I murmur at the ceiling. When Bane doesn't reply, I spare a look in his direction. To my surprise, Bane's eyes are shut. The breaths that eject from his mask are heavy, indicating that he's fast asleep.

I grin at the innocence that sleep can bring to even the most terrifying of faces. He almost looks…happy.

I shift around in bed so that I'm facing him again. His sleeping face is such an anomaly that I can't help but to reach out and lightly touch his cheek with a whisper of my fingertips. When he doesn't open his eyes, I allow my hand to rest there.

"Good night, Bane," I whisper. I remove my hand and curl up into a ball, preparing for a peaceful night of sleep. I sniffle and cough a bit. I really hope I haven't caught a cold after all of that rain and excitement.

Blake is probably watching from the camera with his mouth hanging open but I'll worry about that later. Right now, I'm going to focus on the happy memories.

"I'm glad you're here," I whisper before sleep finally stakes its claim on me.

* * *

 _(Blake: *watching the security cam monitors* :O_

 _Lol, thanks for reading! ;) The BaneXRose moments are beginning to increase and this girl couldn't be any happier! We're getting closer and closer to something AMAZING happening between these two! :D_

 _Next time, Rose gets the biggest surprise of a lifetime-she's asked out on a date! Who asked her? And how will someone who has never been on a date prepare? With a little help from her best friend, that's how!_

 _See you next time!)_


	9. Alright! I've Got a Date!

**Part Seven: Alright! I've Got A Date!**

* * *

It definitely took some explaining to convince Blake that there was absolutely nothing happening between Bane and I.

"We're friends now!" I exclaimed to him on the phone the next morning. The fact that Blake thought that something more was going on between us was mortifying. Blake took that night in bed and spun it into a debauchery of sorts.

After ten minutes of convincing, Blake finally believed me. Our conversation ended with a slight warning.

"I'm glad that's not the case, ma'am. If it were, I'm afraid we'd have to relocate Bane to another location to complete his rehabilitation. That kind of emotional bounding would hinder our mission for him."

I assured him that those steps wouldn't be necessary before we ended our call. Now, here I am, almost a full month after that, with my hands all over Bane.

But it's not like that! Promise! The only reason I'm all over him right now is because I'm holding onto him for dear life as we ride on this cursed motorcycle. Bane sits in front of me, guiding the speeding contraption like a professional. My arms are wrapped around his midsection and I refuse to let go... or open my eyes. Bane is driving like a stuntman, making sharp turns and insane passes while I'm simply along for the ride.

"Bane, slow down!" I scream over the rushing wind passing us by. "We're going _way_ over the speed limit!"

Bane's only response is to rev the engine and go even faster. He does enjoy torturing me, that much is true.

Finally, we make it to the gates of Gotham University. I shakily climb off of the motorcycle and take a few hobbling steps away.

"That's it! I'm walking next time, you speed demon!" I yell at Bane while patting down my wild hair. The wind has sent it flying all over the place in every direction it can possibly go. I'm like a walking advertisement for a Trollz doll.

Bane seems unconcerned as he gets off of the motorcycle and walks towards me. "You were late getting ready this morning," he reminds me as he comes to a halt right in front of me. "Perhaps you should try waking up on time?"

"Whatever," I say with a laugh before giving him a big bear hug, which he silently returns with one arm. It's nothing romantic, you Officer Blakes of the world! Rather Blake believes it or not, I feel no icky romantic feelings for Bane. I know how I feel when I like a guy, alright? What I feel when I'm around Bane is nothing like I've ever felt with a guy I like before. We're buddies, friends who fight over Scrabble and what to watch on television, pals who argue over the bathroom every morning and joke about celebrities in ritzy magazines. Buds. Amigos. Comprehende? Nothing more than that.

Gross.

I pull away from Bane, ignoring the astonished glances from the other students entering the campus grounds. "So, pick me up by 2, okay?" I instruct him while walking backwards, a big grin still on my face.

Bane gives a nod and a short, dismissive flick of his fingers before he's back on his motorcycle.

"2 o' clock, sharp, alright?" I remind him. I hold up two fingers for a visual. "Don't forget!"

With a loud rev, Bane's off into the distance, giving me no answer. Pretty soon, he turns a corner and I can't see him anymore. I sigh and shake my head, smiling at the thought of my big, surly partner.

It was pretty sweet of the Detective to get us a motorcycle to use until I save up enough for a car. Of course, the police are monitoring every move we make on it and it's weighed down by tracking devices, but still. We have a way of transportation now, even if I'm not able to actually drive it. Bane's a certified expert on it. It's fun getting to be the one being escorted around, though.

"Wow, did you see that? They're giving criminals motorcycles nowadays, huh?"

I turn around to see a group of students watching me with narrowed eyes. The speaker is named Marcy, a stick-thin brunette wearing layers of bright makeup and a sour frown. She crosses her arms and stares me down, daring me to say something. Instead of giving the speaker a well-deserved Bicycle Kick to the face (complete with the Liu Kang battle cry), I shrug my bag over my shoulder and walk by them, head held high. I can feel their eyes burning holes into me but I could care less. I am way past the age for all of this high school drama.

Suddenly, my foot catches on something and my books and I take an ugly spill on the ground. Shoot, I could have pulled off a dramatic exit. Why am I such a clumsy oaf sometimes?

I push myself onto my hands and knees, and cast an angry glare at the group of students. One boy has his foot out, the object that caused my "accidental" spill. When I squint my eyes, I can see that the boy is none other than Trevor, the football player who nearly punched me in the face months back.

"Oops!" Trevor says while giving me a playful shrug and a simpering grin. "You should be more careful, babysitter."

I pick myself and my books off of the ground, careful not to let any tears come out of my eyes. Crying would just make their days and I won't give them the satisfaction.

"You," I begin while straightening out my outfit and fixing Trevor with a hard glare, "should really grow up. That had to be the most immature thing I've seen in a long, long time." My smile grows and I lift a brow. "Maybe you're the one that needs a babysitter?"

I don't miss the suppressed laughter coming from the group of kids standing behind a fuming Trevor. Trevor's face is red with embarrassment. He takes a few threatening steps towards me before jabbing his finger against my collarbone. I bounce back a little but keep my footing. I screw my mouth over to the side and match his glare.

His brown eyes are barely slits as he begins to speak. "You think this is funny?" he whispers.

"Yes," I reply, loud and clear. I move closer to his face. "I think it's hilarious that you people are resorting to the very thing that made you hate Bane in the first place— **violence**."

This makes everyone shut up. Their mouths clamp shut before they begin whispering to one another, trying to find ways to go around what I just said. Good luck with that. They know it's true.

Trevor is the only one unmoved by my words. He laughs, his broad shoulders bouncing with the effort. "I don't care about all of that, Miss Goody Two Shoes. Just know there's plenty more where that came from."

With those last chilling words, Trevor bumps past me with his shoulder and heads to class. The group of students slowly disperses, leaving me alone at the gates. I sigh as the bell from the campus's cathedral tolls, alerting me to the fact that I'm, once again, late to class.

Thanks, Middle-School Bullies.

I wipe away the tears, still hot and fresh in my eyes, before looking down at my clothes. The free trip I received, courtesy of Trevor Airlines, made a decent sized tear in my jeans, which happen to be my favorite pair. My knee is bleeding just slightly, tinting the light fabric a murky red. I hobble over to a bench and drop onto it.

I'm already late; another five minutes to fix my knee up shouldn't hurt. I tear open my purse and wrench around inside of it until I find a bandage and some antibacterial spray. I spray my knee down and then open the bandage. I apply the small strip of adhesive to my minor wound with a slight hiss.

When I'm finished, I look up, ready to get to class. That's when I see him, in all of his gorgeous glory.

Masterpiece AKA Mr. Beanie AKA Kole is walking along the crowded sidewalks, surrounded by friends but outshining them all. I feel the butterflies flapping in my stomach as I take in his tall frame and beautiful grin. He's laughing at something one of his friends said. His eyes crinkle at the corners, how cute!

Before I know what I'm doing, I find myself heading towards him. I know I'm not going to just go up and say hi. He probably doesn't remember me. We've only met once, and that was months ago. Still, it seems like it's only been hours since the last time he graced me with those gorgeous white teeth. Maybe I can just bump into him from behind. Yeah, that's what I'll do! Then I can be like, "Oh, hi! Didn't see you there! Remember me? Oh, ha-ha! That's right! The girl from the library!"

Sounds like a plan! A stupid one…

I suction in the deepest breath known to mankind before continuing my trek towards him and his friends. My stomach is about to drop out of my body, my hands are wearing jackets made out of sweat, my head is swimming, but somehow, I manage to make it over to him.

I trail behind his friends for a while, waiting for Kole to notice me. I try clearing my throat a few times, hoping that maybe he'll hear me and turn around. No luck. They continue walking, leaving me to follow behind like a little duckling.

This is hopeless and completely embarrassing. I've been following them for a whole minute and no one's bothered to even glance behind them. I want to open my mouth and say hello, but I'm too nervous. I slow down, contemplating just going to class.

As soon as the thought crosses my mind, Kole glances behind him. Our eyes lock. My breathing halts. I lift a tentative hand, smile, and wave, praying the whole time that I won't make a fool out of myself in the next five minutes.

Kole doesn't return my smile. He scans over my face, blinks once, and then turns around. He and his friends continue walking until they turn a corner and disappear, leaving me to stare after them.

That's right, people. Kole completely ignored me. I know he recognized me. His eyes lit up for just the briefest of moments before the look was clouded over by... by something. Embarrassment?

I feel myself bristling with anger. I spin on my heel and march towards class, fists shoved into the front of my hoodie. If there's one thing I hate, it's guys who don't speak to you when they're around certain people. I never pegged Kole as that type but he has certainly proven himself to be that type to me. No amount of gorgeous smiles or crinkling eyes could make me reduce myself to liking a guy who's a jerk.

I huff. Why do these sort of things never work out for me?

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

I'm still steaming mad by the time all of my classes have ended for the day. Blake informed me during my last class that Bane wouldn't be able to pick me up today because he was taken in for more questioning. Which is absolutely perfect because it's raining! Even my Creative Writing class with my handsome Professor Hawkings couldn't make me feel any better. I just sat in the back of class, chin on my desk, unfocused eyes on any and everything but my dear professor.

Today completely bites.

I stand beneath the overhanging roof of the English department building, mentally cursing men. First, Trevor decided to try out for the role of "Middle School Bully" in ttook my crush on him and threw it back in my face like a Major League baseball pitcher. Left a pretty good-sized bruise on both my ego and feelings. Now, two of the only guys that I _thought_ I could depend on are off having a tea party at the police station, leaving me to walk almost an hour in the rain.

Guys stink. They're unreliable, uncaring, and complete jerks.

I throw my earphones in and push "PLAY" on my iPod. Nothing like some emotional music to keep me company as I wait out this rain. "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" by Meghan Trainor and John Legend flows through the cords of my earphones and travels up to my ears. I lean back against the building and stare up at the gray, cloudy sky above the cement jungle of buildings.

I kick a rock away from my foot, imagining that it's Kole's big, lumpy head. It skitters along the wet ground before it splashes into a puddle on the sidewalk. I watch the ripples roll across the water, reflecting distorted images of the dreary sky. I sniffle at the puddle and quietly sing along with Meghan.

A pair of black and white Converse sneakers suddenly appear in the reflection of the puddle.

I press "PAUSE" on my iPod and allow my eyes crawl upwards, taking in the dark jeans, white shirt, and finally handsome face of Kole. His smile grows as our eyes finally meet.

"Hey," he says after a moment passes. "Nice singing voice."

I shuffle my feet against the sidewalk, dropping my embarrassed gaze back down to his feet.

"Remember me?" he tries again, the smile still present in his voice. "We met at the library some time back? You wanted the Steven King book, right?"

"James Patterson," I correct him with a bit of a smile while bringing my eyes back to his.

Kole's grin grows as the light returns to his light-colored eyes. "Patterson, right, right! How could I forget that? Did you ever finish it?"

I want to remain silent but darn it, he's speaking book, my native tongue. I can't ignore it. "Yes," I reply begrudgingly, angry at myself for talking to him. "It was a great book, actually. You should check it out when you have time."

"Maybe I will," he says while his eyes roam over my frame, making me blush against my will. Suddenly, his head jerks upwards and he grins. "Want me to walk you home? Or are you waiting for someone?"

That's when I notice the umbrella in his hands. I take a step forward, ready to get out of the chilly air and into my slightly warmer apartment.

"No," I say before shaking my head. "I mean, yes." I sigh and smile. "Yes, I'd love it if you walked me home."

Kole wordlessly holds the umbrella out, giving me unspoken permission to step beside him. I almost want to turn away but maybe I'm overreacting again. Maybe Kole hadn't even saw me earlier when I'd been so certain that he recognized me. Maybe he was lost in thought at the time and didn't recognize me.

He's back to being adorable and mannerly, so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and allow him to escort me home. With a bashful smile, I step under the umbrella. Kole gives me a grin before we begin walking. I sidle next to him, close enough to be out of the rain, but not close enough for either of us to feel uncomfortable. At this proximity, I can smell the cologne he's wearing and feel the slight warmth his body gives off…. It's nice.

We exit campus grounds and head out to the wet sidewalks of the city. Large buildings jut up against the stormy sky like black teeth. Cars are speeding by in blurs of bright colors, rushing to get home and out of the rain. My heart aches with every car that passes us by.

Perhaps it's destiny. If my car hadn't gone plummeting off a cliff, I wouldn't be walking with Kole right at this moment. I guess fate wanted us together.

I find out that Kole is 22, loves to cook, is adopted, and can sing his pretty head off. Everything about this guy seems too good to be true. I listen to him speak as we walk, my heart fluttering every time he laughs or looks me in the eyes.

His wide umbrella does a good job of protecting us from the rain. Sometimes, Kole slips his arm around me to guide me out of the way of a big, dangerous puddle or a particularly large pedestrian, which I find incredibly adorable. Only a few drops manage to find their way to my clothing before we make it to my apartment complex.

We step into the lobby, escaping the rain.

"Thanks for walking me," I say while wiping my feet on the welcoming mat. The man behind the counter gets really crazy when it comes to dirt and uncleanliness in his lobby so I'm careful to not make a mess when I pass through here.

"Hey, no problem. I enjoyed talking with you," Kole says. He shakes out his umbrella. Wetness flies everywhere, including on the freshly waxed floor. I hear a slight groan from the man at the counter but Kole seems to ignore him. He folds away his umbrella before he gives me a cute grin riddled with adorable shyness. "Actually, I had something to ask you."

I raise my eyebrows and smile, waiting for him to continue. I'm afraid to open my mouth and ruin whatever it is he's about to tell me.

He runs a hand over his gray beanie, dimples shining. "Are you doing anything Saturday night? 'Cause I was wondering if maybe you wanted to... I don't know. Um…"

I grin up at him, mentally going through a list of things he might _possibly_ wish to ask me.

Go watch the stars together?

Dance in the rain like a pair of happy idiots?

Run away and get married?

Kole finally settles on something decidedly less dramatic."Go somewhere?"

The world must have stopped spinning. Someone, somewhere, must have literally stolen my dreams only to dangle them in front of me right now like a bone on a piece of string. I've been asked on a few dates before but none as appealing as the one standing before me.

My mind can't function; I don't know how to respond! How do girls in movies reply when the guy of their dreams asks them on a date? Will this even be considered a date?

"S-Sure!" I finally achieve in saying. "That sounds, um, perfect!" I immediately want to facepalm but I refrain from doing so.

Kole's grin grows even wider. He swipes his hand over his mass of curly hair and nods, seeming slightly relieved. "Alright. I'll come pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah! 7 sounds...great!"

Kole nods and gives me one last smile before he slips out of the door and out into the lingering rain. I clutch my books to my chest, holding down the excited scream threatening to jump out of my mouth.

I practically dance into my apartment before squealing in sheer excitement. I hop from foot to foot, shrieking like an excited six year old. I drop my books on my couch and race to my closet. I need to find something to wear Saturday. I've never actually gone on an actual date before so I'll need to call up someone with some experience.

My hand finds my phone in my pocket and brings it to my ear. Tippy answers on the third ring. I can hear her car's radio blasting in the background so I know she's driving.

"Want me to call you back later?" I ask her.

"No, I'm parked at a rest area right now. What's going on?" Tippy asks while lowering her radio's volume somewhat.

I fill her in on my impromptu date with Kole on Saturday. Tippy soon becomes so excited that I think her excitement might beat out my own.

"I'm heading there right now. I'll be there Saturday and we can spend the day prepping you for the big date." She squeals. "Your first real date! Aren't you excited?"

I sit on my couch and kick my legs up on the table. "I am," I say. "But I'm nervous, too. What do you do on a date? What do you wear? How do you act? How does he act?"

Tippy's laughter spills out of the phone. "Calm down, girl. Just be your beautiful self. That's the reason he asked you out in the first place."

"Yeah," I agree with a small smile. "You're right. I'll just wear a nice dress with a comfy sweater and flats. Just be myself."

"Um, no." Tippy's bluntness startles me.

"Wait, but you said—"

"I said to be yourself and I meant your beautiful, sexy self! Show him everything that he can expect to get if and when he becomes your boyfriend!"

"What?" I cry, pinching my sweater closed. "He's not _getting_ anything!"

"Guys are stupid. They think with their eyes first. If you show up looking like you're the poster girl for abstinence before marriage, he's going to leave you with the bill."

"But, I do believe in abstinence before marriage!" I declare in a firm voice.

"Well, he doesn't have to know that, now does he?"

"Oh, I'll be sure to tell him if he even so much as suggests something like that," I retort. I climb to my feet and begin pacing back and forth. Tippy brought another plausible stress factor to the table—what do guys _really_ expect on a first date? I always thought it was hand-holding, shoulder-bumping, and, if he's lucky, maybe a kiss. If it's what Tippy's suggesting, then I suppose Kole will be sorely disappointed Saturday night. I hadn't pegged him as that kind of guy, though. Tippy, although a expert when it comes to boys, can't know every man's intentions.

"You need my help more than I thought," Tippy teases. "I'll be there Saturday morning." With that, she hangs up, leaving me to listen to the dial tone. I slide my phone back into my pocket with a sigh and a shake of my head.

Tippy was right about one thing: I need to be myself Saturday night. It's just a date and Kole's just a boy. Granted, he's the boy of my dreams, but still—just a boy.

I look into the mirror that hangs near my front door. My face is glowing with happiness and my smile looks ready to burst.

"You've got a date," I tell my reflection with a dramatic wink. "Oh yes. You—yes, you—have a d-a-t-e."

Suddenly, the front door is pushed open, without so much as a knock. I watch from the mirror as Blake and Bane stroll in, looking dry and comfortable in their warm jackets.

"Well, welcome back," I say, spinning around to face the duo. I'm still all smiles. "How'd the questioning go?"

"It went good, for the most part," Blake says after shooting Bane a disapproving glance. Bane ignores it. His eyes are focused on me instead, my face namely. He looks curious, as if he's picked up some strange peculiarity about me suddenly.

"That's great! Super!" I beam. I practically skip into the kitchen. "Did you want to stay for lunch, Blake? I'm cooking!"

"Um, no thank you, ma'am. You, uh... you have a good day today?" he asks while removing his cap and giving me the same strange look Bane's been giving me since he walked through the door.

I grin at him over the refrigerator door. "Oh, I had a great day, actually! Why?" I hum an upbeat song while digging around the fridge, scouring for suitable ingredients for a meal.

"You just seem really... happy. I figured you'd be mad that you had to walk home in the rain and all."

"Oh, I was mad about that," I admit with a hard glare at both of the men in my apartment. "But I'm over it now. It worked out nicely." I go back to humming and rummaging through the fridge.

Blake quirks an eyebrow at me before shaking his head and heading for the door. "Well, it's nice to see you smiling. I'll see you around."

"Bye!" I sing after him. Blake waves and exits, leaving Bane and I to ourselves. I shoot Bane a playful grin as I pull some defrosted chicken breasts from the fridge and set it in the sink. He's leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, still giving me that strange look.

"What?" I practically giggle while retrieving flour and seasoning from the cabinets. Chicken fingers sounded pretty good right now. I've never cooked them before but a quick search on the internet should help... I hope.

Bane tilts his head back. "Something good has happened to you," he notes before exhaling.

"Yes," I agree with a laugh while washing off my pink chicken. "Do you want to hear about it?"

"Of course!" Bane says, his voice high and enigmatic. His gaze drops to my knee. When he speaks again, the bass in his voice is more apparent. "...What happened to your knee?"

I glance down, remembering the tear in my jeans, caused by Trevor. "Oh, that?" I mumble while rubbing furiously at my slices of chicken. "I, um, fell. You know how clumsy I am." It's not a complete lie, but I still feel guilty saying it. I just don't want Bane to think I'm going around at school, getting bullied and stuff. I'm sure he'd feel a little guilty about it and I don't want that.

Bane's eyes are unbelieving. He knows there's more to it than I'm admitting.

"Anyway," I say, bringing a smile back to my face. "I have a date Saturday night."

This pulls Bane's attention from my knee, like I hoped it would. Both of his eyebrows shoot up in shock.

"A date?" he repeats.

"Don't seem so shocked," I say while cutting my chicken breast into strips about the size of two of my fingers combined. "I'm capable of getting dates, you know."

"I am not doubting your skills of seduction," Bane says in a voice dripping with sarcasm. The look on his face tells me he highly doubts my skills of seduction, or if I even have any. I push my mouth over to the side and glower at him.

"Whatever," I grunt. I angrily shove the chicken strips into my batter. I'm coating them in the thick mixture when Bane speaks again.

"Who is this man?" he asks.

The smile finds its way back to my face. "His name is Kole," I hum, stretching out Kole's name like it's a song or syrup being poured over pancakes. "You'll meet him Saturday night when he comes to pick me up." I nearly squeal at the thought of Kole coming to pick me up from my apartment. I feel like a princess!

A thought suddenly occurs to me. "Hey! Wanna give me some advice?" I ask sweetly. I turn the deep fryer on. These bad boys are ready to be fried.

Bane looks shocked, to say the least. "Advice?" he questions with a tilt of his head.

I drop the tenders into the deep fryer Blake got for us before I wash my hands and go to sit on the couch. I gesture for Bane to join me, which he does. I draw my knees up to my chin and shoot him a grin.

"You know, guy advice. What do guys look for in a girl?" I ask in a staged whisper.

Bane chuckles at my enthusiasm before he turns his head to stare at the blank television screen. He has the habit of staring off into the distance at times. He always seems to have so much on his mind.

"Loyalty is a good trait for a woman to possess," he begins in his drawling voice. I nod, almost feeling the need to take out a pen and a notepad. I feel like I'm listening to a wise shaman spill truths about the universe.

"Strength and courage," he goes on. His eyes seem to be scouring the horizon, as if he's seeing someone in the distance. I can't help but think he's describing a woman from his past. Does Bane have a girlfriend, I wonder? The way his eyes are looking, there's definitely some woman on his mind, maybe one from his past.

"Undying bravery in the face of hopelessness," he adds. What is he describing—a superhero? The ingredients to make a Powerpuff Girl?

"Well, I don't think I have many of those..." I drawl with a frown. I tap a finger against my chin. "Any others? Maybe a little less extreme?"

Bane looks over at me. The look in his eyes confuses me.

"Beauty," he exhales.

I feel myself blushing and I look away. I give a nervous laugh and shrug. "Hopefully, that's not too high on his list," I say while gesturing at my face with both hands.

Bane looks confused. "You do not think you are beautiful?" he asks.

"Not beautiful," I admit with another laugh. "But I don't think I'm ugly, either." I say with a grin while standing up and brushing off my jeans. "No person on this earth is ugly. I think everyone is beautiful in their own, unique way. But when it comes to society's view on what beautiful is supposed to be, I think I fall a little short." I think of my skinny arms and legs, my pudgy face, my crooked smile. All things that society frowns upon but, at the end of the day, it's what makes me Rose.

I pause to take a breath. "True beauty is supposed to come from the inside, anyway," I quote, finishing my monologue with a smile.

"Well spoken, indeed," Bane agrees, looking at me with a strange sparkle in his eyes. I give him a grin, glad that he agrees, before I take a bow.

"Thank you, thank you," I joke, hoping to lighten the mood some. I climb to my feet and go to the kitchen to check on the food. They look just about ready. I turn down the heat just a bit. My throat suddenly itches and I cough to the side. Ugh, I hope I'm not coming down with something. As many times as I've walked through the rain, it's a wonder I haven't gotten sick.

I cast Bane another look while I putting the final touches on our meal. "Have you ever been on a date?" I can't help but to ask. Bane looks at me from the couch. The question seems to nearly catch him off guard. After a moment of silence, he shakes his head.

"Dates are for a younger man, I believe," he replies in a crackling voice. The last part of his sentence is exhaled deeply as he climbs up from his seat on the sofa. "Besides, there was no need nor desire for such activities.

I watch as he exits the living room and heads for his bedroom. A wave of sadness washes over me. What type of life did Bane lead before we met? It seemed as if he'd been trapped in a bubble for the first half of his life, only to burst out and become the terrorizing man he was today.

I could only hope that things have started to look better for him.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tippy arrives Saturday morning, just as she promised. Bane and I were on the couch, watching some awesome Saturday morning cartoons (well, I was watching, he was reading a thick novel), when we heard the knock on the door.

"I got it!" I cry. I move my feet off of Bane's lap and race towards the door.

"Your companion...?" Bane questions in a disinterested voice as he flips another page of his novel. I look through the peephole and find Tippy grinning up at me.

"Yep!" I tell Bane over my shoulder before unlocking and throwing open the door.

Tippy is waiting on the other side, loaded down with suitcases. Her dark hair is curled into pretty ringlets that fall along her caramel face like spiraling tornadoes. She gives me a grin before we squeal and tackle each other with hugs.

"Finally! It's been forever since we've had a sleepover," I squeal, releasing her from the hug.

"Tell me about it," Tippy agrees while striding past me and into the house. She quirks an eyebrow at Bane before she offers him a friendly smile.

"Good to see you again!" she says.

"Likewise, my dear," Bane says, still not looking away from his novel.

I see the impish look in Tippy's eyes from a mile away. She's about to say something meant to embarrass me, I can feel it.

"Hey, Bane!" Tippy begins with an innocent smile. "Has B finally gotten around to showing you that marvelous bod-"

Oh sweet gingersnaps. I quickly cut into Tippy's sentence, saving myself and Bane from an awkward moment.

"Let me show you where you shall be staying, madam!" I yell in a loud voice, successfully covering up the rest of Tippy's lewd question. She laughs as I usher her back to my room. I shut the door behind us and turn to give her a black look.

"Do I need to send you packing already?" I say, only half-joking. Sometimes, it feels like her and I never left high school, which is part of the reason I love her so much. We bring out the kid in each other.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it!" Tippy said, her face nearly red with all the giggling she was doing. I shake my head but I can't help but to eventually join in on the laughing.

"I'm so glad you're here," I say after we finish wiping the tears from our eyes. "This is pretty much an emergency. I have absolutely nothing to wear and I have my first real date tonight. What am I going to do?"

"Girl, relax, first of all. It's just a date, not a trip to Death Row," Tip assures me, although it does little to alleviate my fears.

I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I give a tight nod. "You're right," I admit. "It's just a date. What could go wrong? I-I mean, I could probably trip and embarrass myself or have really bad breath when he tries to kiss me or... Oh my gosh, how do you kiss someone?"

Tippy's mouth falls open. "Did you really just ask that question? How old are you again?"

I send her a glare. "It's not like I've never kissed a guy before. It's just that... I've never kissed a guy I've actually _liked_ before." I smile and press a hand to my lips. "I want it to be perfect."

When I say perfect, I mean that I want to see stars and fireworks when our lips meet, that I want to completely lose myself in him, like I've been swept away in an ocean. When we finish, I want to walk away with a smile on my face that no one will be able to erase.

I'm not about to tell Tippy that. I'm not about to tell _anyone_ that. Besides you guys, of course.

"You are too innocent," Tippy teased while shaking her head at me. "But, don't worry. After I'm through with you, that guy will think he just went on a date with a Pussycat Doll."

My eyes go wide. Before I have the chance to ask her what she means, she's talking again.

"You're lucky I was already on my way to Gotham City," she says while pushing her suitcases to the side of the room. I notice that she does have a lot of suitcases to just be staying here for a day or two.

"You met a guy," I guess with a smile. Tippy's face lights up and she nods. She takes out her cell phone and shows me a picture of a handsome guy with his shirt off.

"Wow," is all I can say about this guy. He looks like he should be plastered on the front of some magazine so that all women can gaze upon his beauty.

"His name is Francis," Tippy says before planting a kiss on her phone's screen. "We met on one of those dating sites last month and he wants me to come visit him.

I hold back a suppressed sigh. Tippy is notorious for her online dating disasters. She usually finds the perfect guy on these sites but it seems to never work out. She doesn't seem to mind, though. The guys usually spend tons of money on her, even after she's moved on to the next one.

"Have you met him somewhere public yet?" I ask, feeling slightly worried. I've heard enough stories of girls getting kidnapped after meeting up with these handsome strangers they met online. I don't want anything like that happening to my best friend.

"Yeah, he came and visited me two weeks ago. He was so sweet. He wanted me to come stay with him for a while so that I can meet his parents."

My eyebrows bound upwards. "Do I hear wedding bells?" I sing with a wave of my finger. We giggle and push each other playfully.

Tippy suddenly looks around. "Wait, aren't I taking your room? Where are you going to sleep if Bane took over the guest room?" she ponders while glancing around.

I feel my face staining with blush. I can't tell her that I plan on sleeping... beside Bane while she stays with us! The teasing would never cease, even after she goes over to her boyfriend's.

"I'll, uh... sl-sleep in the living room, no worries!" I sputter out with a fake grin. I clap my hands together and quickly change the subject, like the expert of changing subjects that I am. "So, are we going shopping or what? I'm sure you want to pick out some cute things to wear for Francis!"

Tippy's eyes light up. "Oh, right! And you mean sexy, dear. That's what we will both be aiming for today."

I don't have the time to argue before Tippy starts changing and insisting that I change as well. We change into suitable shopping gear (comfy sweaters and sneakers) before grabbing our purses and heading to the living room.

Bane isn't in the room anymore so I shout, "We're going out, Bane! We'll be back soon!" He doesn't respond. I want to go check on him but Tippy grabs my arm and drags me out of the door.

"He's an adult, girl. He'll be alright," Tippy assures me as we head to her car.

"I know," I say. I can't help but send a text to Blake telling him where I'm going and that Bane will be alone.

Tippy and I climb into her white Sedan. She sticks her keys into the ignition and starts it up. When I say that her music is loud, it is an understatement. I'm surprised that her windows don't shatter into a billion pieces when the bass begins. The bass surges through the car, sending warm vibrations through the seats and into my body. I'm pretty much used to the volume by now so I sit back and enjoy the ride.

"679" by Fetty Wap is thumping in the car and I can't resist dancing with Tippy as she swings her car wildly out of the parking lot and right out into the traffic, earning furious honks from other drivers. Tippy lowers her window, sticks her hand out, lifts up her middle finger, before withdrawing her hand and putting back up her window.

I cover my mouth when I see an angry guy in a suit climbing out of his black Mercedes and stomping towards our car. We're at a red light so there's nothing we can do besides wait for him to reach us.

I tap Tippy's shoulder and gesture nervously at the man advancing towards us. Tippy glances at me before looking out of her side mirror at the red-faced man. She rolls her eyes before rolling down her window and awaiting his approach.

The man stomps up to the window and practically shoves his face into the car. "Did your mother teach you any manners?" he yells. "Learn how to drive and how to behave like a citizen of..."

His voice slowly becomes inaudible as Tippy turns the music up louder and louder until we can't even hear him. The light turns green and Tippy presses the gas, zooming away from the man and leaving him yelling all kinds of obscenities at us.

Tippy is rolling with laughter while I'm covering my mouth. I'm used to this behavior when Tippy gets behind the wheel. She turns into an utter beast, turning the most laid back drivers into blubbering, angry monsters.

I need my car back.

We finally make it to the Gotham International Mall. The parking lot is packed with people and cars, all eager to get to the early Christmas deals even though Thanksgiving is over a month away. As Tippy busies herself trying to find us a parking spot, I finger through my purse, trying to figure out just how much money I have to spend. Being a sales associate doesn't exactly bring in the big bucks. I'd probably have only a hundred dollars to spend, and that was being very generous.

I'll have to wait a bit to buy Christmas presents, at least until after Thanksgiving. I want to buy nice gifts for everyone this year, including Bane. I wanted to get him something particularly special, seeing as this might very well be his first time celebrating Christmas.

Finally, Tippy finds a parking spot near the mall, snatching it up as soon as someone backs out of it and nearly hitting a pedestrian in the process. She turns off her car and smiles.

"We're here!" she announces.

"Yay..." I mutter while peeling myself off of the seat and climbing out of the car.

I love going shopping, especially when you're with someone who loves to shop just as much. If I try to go shopping with Bane or Bro, they'll either wait in the car or complain the entire time. Luckily, my best friend enjoys shopping nearly as much as I do. And since I (foolishly) gave her permission to pick out my clothes, hairstyle, and makeup for tonight's date, Tippy is particularly enthused.

"We're going to need to go to Victoria's Secret first," she explains as we enter the crowded mall. Everyone is rushing around in pairs and groups, hoping to find just the right thing for someone or themselves. I fill suffocated with so many people bunching so close to me, but I'm determined to find just the right thing for my big date tonight.

Wait, did she say Victoria's Secret?

"Why?" I ask. "It's not like Kole is going to see it."

"Isn't he?" Tippy teases while dragging me into the lingerie store. I groan as she leads me directly to the most ridiculous display of outrageous panties and bras. Isn't this supposed to be Victoria's "SECRET"? She has nothing left to hide if she's going to wear stuff like this!

"What about something like this?" Tippy suggests while holding up a black... stringy...

"What the heck is that?" I ask while taking the stringy garment and holding it up in the air. "It just looks like a bunch of black strings."

"It's a thong," Tippy announces loudly right as an elderly woman passes by us. She eyes my garment with a look of horror before she hurriedly exits the store, taking her innocence with her. My face flushes red with embarrassment as I throw the atrocity back in its bin.

"I am not wearing that," I whisper-yell. I storm over to another bin and dig around. I pull out a pair of boy shorts with the words "FUN-SIZE" scribbled on the butt. "What about these? These are cute!" I sing while making them do a little underwear jig.

"Cute," Tippy says while giving me a flat look. She snatches away the underwear and stuffs them back in the bin. She spins around and folds her arms in my direction. "Didn't you say I had free reign over your look tonight?"

"Yes," I mutter sheepishly.

"Then let me work my magic, B. You will not be disappointed with the results, believe me. These are the tactics I use to snag guys like this." Tippy whips out her phone and shows me a picture of a guy who looks like an Italian model.

"Fine, fine," I relent while swatting away her phone. "Bring on the thongs. But that doesn't mean he's going to see them." We scour Victoria's Secret for over thirty minutes before Tippy picks me out a lacy black bra and panty set. It's not a thong, thankfully, but I still feel self-conscious as I go to the counter to check out.

"Big plans for tonight?" the pretty clerk asks me as she rings up my purchase and puts it in the pink bag.

"Y-Yeah, I guess," I say with a nervous laugh as I hand her the money.

"Well, don't be nervous," she says with a smile. "These will win him over for sure."

What does everyone expect me to do—flaunt around in my underwear for a guy I just met?

"Thanks. Bye!" I take my bag from her before Tippy and I finally exit the store. Tippy is glowing with pride.

"We're making progress. Now, we just need to find our dresses and heels."

I groan at the mention of heels, my arch-nemesis. I can barely walk in the things. I'm really beginning to regret giving Tippy so much power. She's obviously letting it get to her head.

We wind up in a store called "NIGHT LYFE". The smell of cheap cologne clogs my nose as soon as we enter the blue-hued store. Red mannequins donning tight and flamboyant dresses are displayed everywhere, like a virus comprised of scantily-clad bodies.

"I love this store," Tippy informs me as she picks up a tight black dress with transparent sides and a slit that went up to the hip. I opened my mouth, ready to protest and groan but I manage to stop myself. Hadn't I complained about always being considered "cute" by people and never sexy? Maybe I'm thinking way too hard about this. Maybe it's time I just loosen up and have fun, for once in my freakin' life.

"I'll try it on," I say with a definitive nod. I take the dress from my stunned best friend and fold it over my arm. I send her a grin. "Let's go shopping!"

Once I decide to just let go, I begin to have a lot more fun. We try on dress after dress. Some are cute, some are hot, some are hideous, and some make us laugh our butts off. There are a number of dresses that make me grin at my reflection and admire the figure they seem to make magically appear. I finally decide on a dress that I just fall in love with. Tippy and I pay for our dresses and shoes before heading out of the mall.

We stop and eat before we head home. By the time we get home, it's already five 'o clock. I have no idea what time Kole is supposed to show up tonight so we burst into the apartment in a flurry of energy.

"We're back!" I sing to the house as Tippy and I enter the living room. Bane still hasn't emerged from his room. I wonder if he's asleep. I place his food on the counter before Tippy and I go into my room and close the door.

"Alright, it's time to work my magic," Tippy announces with a flourish of her small hands. "We're going to turn you into a stunning creature of the night."

"I'm ready!" I announce although that's probably the last thing that I am. Tippy lifts up her combs and makeup bags. I seriously hope I'm ready for this.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"And we're finished!" Tippy announces nearly an hour later. I cough and wave the hairspray fumes and noxious perfume out of my face.

"Can I finally look in my mirror?" I ask between coughs.

Tippy grins. Her entire face is lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Yes. Take a look at my masterpiece work. You look beyond hot. Like, Beyonce is going to have to work overtime if she wants to compare to you."

I scoff at her exaggerated compliment before I turn around to look in my floorlength mirror. My jaw literally drops when I see the woman staring back at me from it.

I barely recognize myself in the stunning red dress I tried on just a few hours ago. It fits me like a glove, hugging my newly discovered curves in all the right places while refraining from showing too much skin. It cuts off at the middle of my thigh, so there's definitely some leg action going on there. Tippy curled my hair into layers of wavy ribbons that fell along my back and in front of my shoulders. And my makeup! Who knew that the right amount of makeup could make you actually seem your age instead of five years younger?

"Wow," is all my mouth is able to say.

"Do you like it?" Tippy asks.

"Um, yes," I manage to get out as I study myself in the mirror. I laugh. "I love it, actually!"

Tippy bows. "That'll be one hundred bucks," she jokes. I swat her with my bag, earning a giggle out of her. She studies her work again before she gasps.

"You should show Bane!" she cries. "We need to get a guy's perspective on how you look tonight!"

I freeze. My eyes nearly fall out of my head from having opened them so wide. Okay, I forgot about Bane. What will his reaction be when he sees me in this getup? He's barely seen me wear makeup so he'll be shocked, that's for certain. But would he like it?

"I-I'll go show him," I say before heading to my door. "Stay here. I don't want you embarrassing me." Tippy just smirks and lays back on the bed, seeming sleepy. She did have a long day today. She deserves to rest. I place my hand on the doorknob, take a deep breath and push it open.

The hallway light is the only light on in the house right now, and the light bulb is on the verge of going out. I step out into the dimly-lit hallway, feeling nervous yet excited.

I suddenly feel self-conscious about every inch of my skin that is showing yet some part of me feels strangely triumphant. Bane, who always enjoys teasing me so much about my inexperience with men and my clumsy, childish demeanor, is about to have to eat his own words. Wait until he sees me. He'll have to take back everything he's ever said about my inexperience with guys. I'll make him give me a speech about what a mature, young woman I am. Yep, that's what I'll do.

I strut proudly up to his door and lift my fist to give it a knock. Right as I go to rap my knuckles on the wood, the door swings open. Bane stands in the doorway, blinking in surprise.

Every sassy word I planned on saying and every ounce of confidence oozes out of my body. I'm left staring at him, feeling like a deer in headlights. I suddenly feel like a little girl playing dress up in front of him.

I give him a shy smile and twirl one of my curls with my index finger. "Do I look okay?" I ask nervously. "I, uh, wanted to get your opinion before I leave."

I look down at the floor, having difficulty looking directly in Bane's eyes for some reason. I listen to the sound of his mechanical breathing, nervousness coursing through me every time he exhales.

Finally, Bane makes his verdict. "You look beautiful," he breathes.

My eyes somehow manage to find Bane's, my heart flutters in my chest, my lips curve up into a smile.

"Thanks, Bane," I say softly. After a few moments of peaceful silence pass, I begin to bounce my fists against the side of my hips, feeling nervous and giddy yet again. I raise a brow and bite my red bottom lip.

"Do you think he'll like it?" I ask while giving a clumsy twirl that nearly breaks my ankle.

"He'd be foolish not to," Bane quips as he leans against the doorway, regarding me with his expressive, onyx eyes. His eyes suddenly harden and he stands up tall, a hulking figure in the rectangular hole. "You will refrain from performing any actions that would dishonor you tonight."

I was in the middle of making sure I hadn't broken the heel of my shoe, but I have to pause and look at Bane because his statement throws me for a loop.

I sputter out a laugh and ask, "E-Excuse me?"

"Your appearance tonight, though beautiful, seems crafted for dubious reasons."

"Dubious?" I repeat. "I'm just going on a date, my first, and I wanted to feel pretty."

"Any man upon seeing such an outfit, would think otherwise."

I can feel my temper flaring and my cheeks burning. Does Bane really think I'm the kind of girl who would "perform dishonorable actions", especially with a guy I barely know? I narrow my eyes at him and grind my toe into the carpet. How long have we known each other? He should know me better than that.

You know what? Two can play this game.

"What I do with any guy is my business," I growl under my breath while crossing my arms over my chest. "That includes any _dishonorable or dubious_ actions." I'm not about to tell him that there's no way in this world I would do something like that before marriage in the first place. He should already know that. He's been living with me for over three months now. Has he ever once seen me bring a guy into this apartment, yet alone go over to any guy's house? The fact that he's even mentioning this makes me doubt my outfit altogether.

Whatever. Let him think what he wants to think.

We regard each other in angry silence, both waiting for the other person to speak.

Suddenly, there's a knock from the front door. Nervousness shoots up me like an electric shock, but I keep my face calm and collected, just because Bane is still watching me.

"Don't wait up," I say in an even voice. Bane doesn't speak. I turn away from him and head to the living room, ignoring Bane's powerful gaze burning holes into my back.

"Have fun!" Tippy yells from my room. "Text me if you need an escape route!" I would've laughed, if it weren't for these stupid tears in my eyes. I remember all of the times Tippy would text me, begging me to fake an emergency call to get her out of a horrible date. Hopefully, I won't have to do the same thing tonight.

I try to blink away the tears building in my eyes as I fight to unlock the many locks on my doors with nervous, trembling hands. Stupid Bane. He should feel like a complete jerk, making me cry before my first ever date.

This is nowhere near our first fight, especially not our first physical one, but it is the one that hurts me the most. I feel belittled by one of the people I thought I trusted most.

Get it together, Rose. This is your first date. You're going to have fun. You're going to have a great time and you're not going to think about Bane while you're on it.

I unlock my many locks on the front door before my hand grips the doorknob. After taking a million deep breaths, I put a big smile on my face and pull open the door.

* * *

 _(CR: And we're going to stop there! What did you guys think? :D Is Bane justified in his "warning" to Rose? Is Rose sending the wrong message tonight?_

 ** _What's gonna happen on the date?!_**

 ** _Oh, and special_** _ **news**! I'm writing a bunch of little bonus one-shots that have to do with this story, just for you guys! They're short stories that fill in the gaps that I left open in this story. Some scenes include Bane's POV in the beach conversation between him and Rose's big bro, Rose getting sick and Bane taking care of her, and even the freakin' **Joker coming over for a stay**! Oh yeah, I love me some Joker. ^_^ So keep a look out for those fun stories! I think you'll like them!_

 _Thank you guys for reading! I'm glad to hear that people are enjoying the story! I know that it's pretty OC-centric, which isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I'm having a great time revisiting this story with you all :)_

* * *

 ** _Here's a new section dedicated to my reviewers! :)_**

* * *

 ** _To those who reviewed my last chapter...  
_**

 _ **RJ** : Love reading your reviews! Bane says that he will gladly accept your hug... if you join him in conquering Gotham City :P (seems like a pretty good trade off...Bane might give some awesome hugs)_

 _ **Tribalmum** : I was so worried that people might be turned off to the story! I was like, man, no one is gonna want to read about Bane shacked up with a ditzy college student! So I am so so glad that there are some wonderful people out there like you who are enjoying this! Keeping Bane in character was one of my main concerns while writing this. I didn't want him becoming too mushy-gushy or anything like that, so I'm keeping the pace nice and slow. Happy you're enjoying the story! :D_


	10. Don't You Hate These Things? (AN)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

Hello there, everyone! Cerulean here with an important announcement!  
This story _will_ be updating!  
 **SOON!**  
I am super sorry that I haven't updated BR recently. In fact, I haven't even been on this website in a month because I was going through a difficult time recently and really needed to take time to get things together. Things are doing so much better recently, thank God, and I'm back! :D  
So yes, this isn't reeeally an actual chapter, but it IS a promise that I will be updating with a real chapter very soon! So look forward to it!  
"Once again, I apologize for disappearing for so long! I hope you all have been doing well!  
Much love,  
CR


	11. The First Date

**(A/N: I can't believe it's been this long since I've updated! I apologize for disappearing from this site for so long, but I had a lot going on in my life and I really needed to take care of some things. I felt incredibly guilty leaving you guys with that last chapter (talk about a cliffhanger-ROSE IS GOIN' ON A DATE, MAN!) so I knew that I wanted to get another chapter up for you all. Hope all of you lovely people have been doing well! Enjoy the read!**

* * *

 **Part Eight: The First Date**

* * *

I pull open the door, wearing my best smile. A bouquet of red roses greets me as soon as the door swings backwards.

"Oh!" I gasp in surprise as I take in the beautiful flowers. Kole's head appears from behind the roses. Okay, I'm sorry, but even these flowers pale in comparison to the handsome man holding onto them. His head is beanie free tonight, which allows his golden brown curls to bounce freely around his smiling face. He's dressed nicely; no jeans and a skater tee for him today. A red flannel shirt and khaki pants completes his look. He definitely gets an A+ from me today.

"Hey there," he greets me. "I thought you might appreciate these, Rose." He gives the bouquet a gentle shake, reminding me that I am in reality and not in some sort of dream-state. I laugh, feeling some of the butterflies in my stomach fly away.

"Thank you! They're beautiful." I take the flowers and smell them before placing them in an empty vase on my living room table. I move the delicate flowers around some, making sure they look stunning before straightening my stance and turning back around to face Kole. My knees turn to putty when I find Kole staring at me with wide, mesmerized eyes. Feeling shy, I twist one of my curls and try hard to meet his gaze. "What? Is something wrong?" Please tell me I don't have lipstick on my teeth.

"Wow," he says in an awed voice. "No, it's just... You look amazing, Rose."

I feel my face warm and I smile even wider. I can tell that he means every word he says and it's enough to make my heart race. Mission accomplished. Kole likes my outfit. A big "in your face" to Bane! Haha!

"Thank you," I say, trying to accept his compliment as graciously as someone who feels like floating away on a cloud can.

After a few more seconds of unashamed ogling, Kole's eyes flutter back to my face. His smile looks a bit more excited when it reappears on his face this time.

"Should we head on our way?" he asks while offering me his arm.

Ohmigoodness, he is too good to be true. I take his arm with a girlish giggle and allow him to lead me downstairs and out to his car, which just so happens to be a black Mercerdes-Benz with super clean rims and a slick bod. Sue me—I like nice cars.

After pausing to check out the beauteous, sleek creature before me, I finally notice that Kole has released my arm to open the passenger's door for me.

He grins. "Here you are."

I press my palm to my beating heart, hoping to find that it's still working after all of these sweet gestures. Where do they make guys like this and may I please have the address?

I climb in and allow him to shut my door for me. I watch as he rounds the car to his side before I take the chance to admire the interior of his lovely car. Its black leather seats are as smooth as butter and it's nice to see that he keeps everything clean and orderly, which is so unlike my own car-you know, the one that went flying off a bridge some time ago. It was a speeding junkpile at times.

I snap back to attention as Kole climbs in and turns on the car. It purrs to life, sounding like a content cat. Kole looks over at me, still grinning.

"So, what did you want to do tonight? The library is closed, I think," he teases.

I laugh and shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, then. What is there to do in Gotham City at night?" I ask, feeling like a naïve child. I've never been out past 11 o' clock since I moved to Gotham (besides that time I was kidnapped). I don't know the first place to go during this time of night besides maybe to the police department.

Kole chuckles as he pulls the car onto the street. "There's actually too much to do. Do you want me to list some places or do you want to be surprised?"

My first instinct is to tell him to list some places but that's no fun. I want tonight to be special, right? To be fun and spontaneous. I just want to have a great time and to forget for a while that I have responsibilities. I want to feel like a carefree, partying college student, for once in my life.

"Surprise me!" I finally exclaim, much louder than I meant to.

Kole's grin widens and he presses down on the gas. "Alright, I can do that." He sends me a cautious look. "Don't freak out when you see how this place looks. It's a lot better on the inside."

Oh. Well, that sounds reassuring.

We drive along the lit streets of Gotham, chatting about school and life in general. While we chat and laugh, I take the time to drink in all of the beautiful neon lights that flash catchy phrases at us like, "FUN" and "FREE DRINKS" and "XXX".

...Wait, where the heck is Kole taking me?

The signs get grittier and more flirtatious the further we drive and so do the kinds of people we see strutting down the sidewalks. Girls wearing dresses that could double as bikinis stride around, grinning at the catcalls they elicit from desperate men. Grungy males in stained jackets watch our car roll by, their eyes gleaming with envy. Trying to be as covert as possible, I reach over and lock my door with a shaky hand.

"Hey, don't look so nervous," Kole says while taking my trembling hand in his warm one. That alone is enough to send bursts of heat shooting up my body like jet streams from a hot tub. His hand is so huge compared to mine that it immediately scales my fear back a little bit. Still, it's nowhere near as big and powerful as Bane's is. My hand looks like the hand of a child compared to Bane's.

Ugh, bad Rose. We're not thinking about what's-his-face tonight, remember?

"I-I'm not nervous," I lie to Kole as I take in a man and woman practically making out in a dark alleyway. I look away, feeling embarrassed. "Where exactly are we going again?" I ask.

"It's a surprise, remember?" Kole reminds me with a playful wink. "Just relax."

He begins rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. I can't help but think maybe he's being a bit too familiar with someone he's only met twice, but I won't be the one to raise any sort of objection, at least, not yet.

"Every GU student comes here on the weekends. You're going to love it," Kole promises.

We turn a corner and I finally see where we're going: Club Gothix, a huge nightclub surrounded by people, lights, and loud music. I can feel the thumping bass even at this distance. I've heard students talk about it around campus, that it's the go-to place when you want to hook up with a guy or gal or just want to get completely wasted.

Oh gosh. I think I may need that escape route phone call soon.

I feel Kole watching me as he pulls the car into a parking space a few blocks away from the nightclub, so I put on my best smile. I'm pretty good at faking smiles, even when I feel like peeing on myself.

Kole returns my smile with one a little more genuine before he hops out of the car and goes to open my door. He helps me up from my seat and keeps a hold of my hand as he closes the door for me. I'm beaming like the sun on the inside from the warm contact of his skin on mine. Maybe I'll make it through tonight.

Maybe.

We walk together to the front of the club, bypassing the twisting line of loud clubgoers. I ignore the lewd catcalls males throw my way, feeling absolutely disgusted. I just hope Kole doesn't get any ideas and tries to fight them. According to their bright colored clothing and same-hued outfits, I'd say they're part of some gang and I don't want a brawl to break out.

"Don't we have to get in line?" I ask Kole as we approach the bouncer, who's grinning at me like he's the human version of the big, bad wolf.

"Nope. I've got connections," Kole says with a cryptic grin. He nods at the bouncer as we finally get next to him.

"Yo, Kole. Who's this cutie you have with you tonight?" the hefty bouncer asks as his lusty eyes crawl over my body. I shift around uncomfortably, wishing I'd brought a huge, ugly jacket to drape over myself.

"This is Rose. She's a friend of mine," Kole replies, seemingly unaffected by the bouncer's roaming eyes. I grimace at the term "friend" but I suppose that's what we are, right? But, darn it, he could have at least made some sort of claim on me so that Peepy McPeepins would stop ogling at me. He could have called me his date, at the very least.

"She definitely looks like a rose in all of that beautiful red," the bouncer flirts while giving me a wink. My smile is tight as I shift my weight from foot to foot. I hear the bouncer chuckle and the sound of a chain being lifted.

"Any friend of yours is _definitely_ a friend of mine. Go on in." The bouncer lifts the rope, allowing us entrance. Kole and I go in, leaving behind the flirtatious bouncer and the line of people. I cut my eyes over at an oblivious Kole. He must have to visit this place a lot to be personal friends with the bouncer. Just how many girls has he brought here?

The music is just about deafening on the inside. A remix of "Club Goin' Up on a Tuesday" is blasting from the speakers that are set up onstage, next to where a line of go-go dancers are breaking it down. The flashing, neon floor panels are literally quaking with the loud bass thrumming through the room. Everywhere is packed with throngs of people. There are people dancing, people drinking, people smoking, people, people everywhere.

This is my first time in a nightclub and I'm at a loss of what to do. I expected for Kole to whisk me away to a nice restaurant or maybe even a movie, but a nightclub? For our first date? How are we supposed to talk to one another over this insane music? We won't be able to hear about each other's dreams and aspirations for the future or…or anything like that!

"Hey, do you like to dance?" Kole suddenly yells into my ear. My head bobs up and down without my permission.

Wait, no, darn it!

Kole grins and begins dragging me to the crowded dancefloor while I mentally curse myself.

I do like dancing. I think I've mentioned that before. I also mentioned that I don't like dancing when I'm in public or when people are watching.

It's too late to run away screaming now. We're on the dancefloor and there's no escape once we make it to the center. People crowd around us like we're at a rock concert, swinging their bodies around like they're all wrecking balls.

I rock from side to side, wondering just what kind of dance I should be doing. Everyone else is basically just swinging around on their own or they're pressed against someone else to the point where I think they may mesh together and become one, like some sort of twisted science experiment.

Kole decides on our dance for us. He goes behind me and pulls me gently against him, sending my body into near convulsions. I'm so nervous; my body is on the verge of freezing up completely.

Alright, be confident, Rose. You've danced before. You're a great dancer. The best dancer in the world, in fact. Psh, I invented dancing. Now, let's just have some fun.

Pretty soon, Kole and I are dancing together like our bodies are synchronized. I grin and lift my arms above my head, losing myself to the hypnotic music. Kole seems to be enjoying himself and so am I. It's not what I expected for our first date, but this certainly works.I have no worries, I'm out on a date with a guy I really like and, most of all, I'm having fun! I'm actually laughing and having a great time!

"You know, you're pretty cool, Rose," Kole says into my ear as we dance.

Cool. Ha, that's not a word that's used a lot when it comes to me, but hey, I'll take it.

"Thanks," I grin. "So are you. Annnnd you're a _pretty_ good dancer."

"Pretty good?" Kole suddenly spins me around and dips me over his arm like we're doing the tango. One of my legs are bent and pressed against the side of his waist, my arm is slung out to the side, and my other arm is hooked around his neck. I must say, I don't mind this position at all.

" _Mademoiselle_ , I think you mean... _fabuloso_." Oh my gosh, he did not just say that and use a Spanish accent.

I can't help it-I have to tease him for that lameness. " _Mademoiselle_ and _fabuloso_ are from two very different languages, I believe."

Kole's face turns red but he laughs. "Oh. Er, pretend that they aren't and just kiss me. It will really boost my ego after that fail," he jokes. He puckers up his lips in a dramatic fashion and starts leaning towards my face.

I laugh at his silliness and playfully push his face away every time he starts diving in with those duck lips for a peck. Okay, I was really feeling this guy before but he's making me laugh. Anyone that knows me knows that making me laugh is a surefire way to get me to like you.

We're still joking around and teasing each other when Kole suddenly freezes.

"Hey, I think I see some of my friends up there," Kole says. He points over my shoulder, indicating a group of people I really, _really_ don't want to see. They were the exact same group of people who had been pestering me at the campus gates a few days ago, the ones that laughed when I fell and spilled my books everywhere. I can't believe Kole would even hang out with people who treated others like that.

"Let's go say hey, alright?" Kole says. He barely gives me the chance to respond before he begins leading me over to them. I bite my lip as their eyes fall on us. There's Trevor and Marcy, the two main people I don't feel like seeing tonight. Their lips curl up into smirks as we come to a stop before them.

"Look who it is!" Marcy says with a curled lip. Her sparkling silver halter dress is nearly blinding with all of these constantly flashing lights in here. Her next words surprise me.

"You look pretty."

Wow. She even sounds sincere.

I blink. "Um," I begin, feeling unsure. "Thanks. So do you."

She smiles at me, before her eyes move over to Kole. A flirtatious gleam takes over them as she steps forward and grabs his bare arm. "You look great, too, Kole. Date night?" she purrs. It's like her voice dropped an entire octave.

Kole doesn't object to her grabby hands or her put-on sultry voice. In fact, his eyes have that same flirtatious light in them as he gives her a laugh. "We're just hanging out. What are you guys up to?"

"Just hanging out. You hear about the game the other night?" Trevor asks. He doesn't bother to greet me so I figure I'll return the favor and remain as invisible to him as he thinks I am.

The group begins talking, ultimately leaving me out of the conversation. I watch from a distance, taking in Marcy and Kole's flirty behavior and the feeling of being left out in the cold by the guy who just labeled me as a "friend" and dismissed tonight as just "hanging out". I try to smile and nod at their conversation, as if I were actually a part of it, but I eventually give up and leave to find a table. And wouldn't you know it? Kole doesn't bother to follow me.

Tears sting my eyes as I sit down at an empty table. Tonight isn't going how I expected it to go. Who expects to be sitting alone in a nightclub for their first date with a guy? And then for your bullies from school to show up and snatch your date away? Certainly not me.

I pull out my phone and send Tippy a quick sad face. She replies almost immediately with a " _what's wrong? why are you texting me on your date?_ "

I sigh and type, "' _cause he left me all alone to talk to some friends_."

My phone vibrates five seconds later. " _WHAT_?" the text reads. " _Go and talk to them_!"

I sniffle and swipe at my nose with a napkin from a napkin dispenser. " _Why_?" I text back. " _They were ignoring every word I said_. _This date bites. He even took me to a nightclub out of all places._ " I chew on my lip before adding, " _How's Bane_?"

Tippy takes a while to text me back this time. While I wait, I can't help but to let my eyes roam over to where Kole and his friends are. They're still laughing and chatting it up with one another, like old pals at a high school reunion. Suddenly, Kole looks over at me and smiles. Just like that, my dreariness fades away and I'm feeling a little happy again. He hasn't forgotten about me, at least. With a tilt of his head, Kole motions for me to come over.

My phone vibrates right then, indicating another text from Tippy. I return Kole's smile but look down at my phone to read my latest text.

" _He's not talking to me. Did you make him mad_?"

Moooost likely. I look from my phone to Kole's smiling face and finally decide to toss my phone back into my purse. I don't have time for Bane and his mood swings right now. I'm on a date, a date with a guy I've only dreamed about dating. After his rude comment earlier, I really don't care if he's mad at me or not. At least, that's what I'm going to keep telling myself.

I stand up and head over to Kole and company.

"Hey, I was just telling Marcy and Trevor and our friends just how great of a dancer you are," Kole says once I make it over to them.

I blush as every set of eyes falls on me. Laughing nervously, my hands find themselves fiddling with my hair.

"H-He probably exaggerated," I stutter. "Great to him must mean the equivalent of a bucking horse."

Trevor laughs. He actually _laughs_ at something _I_ said. "Nah, I'm sure you're decent enough. What do you say we all head out on the dancefloor and dance together? Have a little fun, you know?"

This elicits cries of delight and agreement from their friends. Most of them begin to pour down to the dancefloor but I'm a little more hesitant. First of all, I'm not too keen on busting any moves right now, especially not in front of the people who were bullying me not even two days ago. Second of all, I came here to hang out with Kole and get to know him and let him get to know me. If his friends are crowded around us, how is that going to happen?

"Coming, Rose?"

I blink out of my thoughts to find Kole watching me, hand outstretched in my direction. He grins.

"Hey, once we get a few more dances in, we can leave here and go anywhere you want. Maybe to a book cafe?"

Curse those adorable dimples and my weakness to books. My hand winds up in his and we both end up in the middle of the dancefloor, surrounded by his pals. The DJ, a skinny female with platinum dreadlocks, has turned up the music and everyone is loving her for it. The dancers are much more vigorous this time around. It's a struggle just to stay connected to Kole. I end up having to throw my arms around his neck just so we don't separate.

It's hectic, it's wild, it's crazy... But I guess it's not _that_ bad.

"Having fun, sweetie?"

Someone's cold, clammy hand clamps down on my shoulder. I shiver and glance behind me. Marcy is there, giving me a wide smile. She holds up a glass to me. Without thinking, I unwrap one arm from around Kole's neck to take it and study its contents. It's a strong-smelling drink, neon blue, two ice cubes.

"Thought this might help you to loosen up a bit," Marcy explains. She wriggles her brows at Kole. "Show that wild side of yours off to Kole. I think you two might have a little more fun if you do."

I go to hand the drink back to her, already mumbling, "No thanks." I don't really do alcohol. I mean, I've seen what it can do to people, and I'm not a big fan of it. I'm being polite here, otherwise I would tell Marcy that she doesn't know enough about me to know if I have a wild side or not, and I don't know her well enough to just accept a random drink from her.

Suddenly, Kole's hand falls over my hand, the one that's holding onto the drink. Confused, I look up at him.

"Hey, it might help you loosen up a bit. You're a little stiff sometimes, honestly. This'll do the trick, believe me. Don't tell me you don't drink...?"

"Yeah, what if I don't?" is what I want to say, and maybe what I would've said if Marcy hadn't cut in right then.

"What a baby," Marcy sneers. She raises a glass to her lips, one she's been holding in her other hand, and downs the whole thing in two gulps. Her half-lidded eyes meet Kole's. "All she ever does is stay at home with that terrorist and study. I'll be right over here if you're looking for a good time, Kole. I, at least, know what that is."

Marcy sashays away and I don't miss Kole's lusty eyes following after her swinging hips.

What.

The.

Actual.

Fudge.

In any other circumstance, I would have handed the drink to Marcy, said "Here, have another, ya whore," introduced her to my shameless date, and went home and stuffed my face with pizza, feeling perfectly content.

But Kole is my date. He's been so nice to me. He's everything I've ever dreamed about having in a guy. I don't want to give up on him. Not yet. Plus, the fact that he might think of me as a kid, as Bane does, really, _really_ irks me. I'm a grown woman, darn it! I'm tired of men treating me like I'm a child.

Without a second thought, I toss my head back and swallow down my drink. I make a face as the burning liquid makes its slow descent through my esophagus, but try to play it off with strained laughter.

"Down the hatch," I joke. Kole's eyes light up before we start dancing again.

It doesn't take long for the drink to take effect. Kole's and my dance moves become more and more erotic and I'm allowing him to put his hands on areas where, under any other circumstance, would have earned him a black eye and a missing tooth. But right now, I don't care. I'm having fun. And Kole isn't treating me like a kid. As his lips trail down my throat and he nibbles at my ear, I feel like a woman.

I giggle stupidly as he continues his nibbling. "That tickles!" I hiccup.

Kole doesn't respond. He simply puts his hand under my knee and lifts my leg up, drawing me even closer to him. By now, red alarms are screaming inside of my head, telling me that it's time to pump the brakes and stop him. I try to collect my thoughts, which is very hard to do when there's a hot guy biting on you.

"Kole, that's enough," I growl.

He doesn't listen and instead becomes more grabby, if that's even possible at this point. I draw back my hand, ready to slap him.

That's when I hear it.

It's just a little click; I barely hear it over the music. But then I hear more clicking. It's coming from all around us. I twist my head around and freeze when I see what's happening.

People are taking pictures of us.

Everyone has their camera phones whipped out and are snapping away at me getting my neck devoured. Slowly, I reach up and put my hands between Kole's chest and mine.

"Kole, what'shappening?" I ask, my words slurring together a bit.

Everyone is laughing and pointing at us. Marcy is front and center, phone held high.

"Awww, look at the babysitter! What a good citizen of Gotham she is!" she teased.

 _Click! Click!_

Another picture. Just like that, it dawns on me-this was a setup.

My face is burning up with shame as the laughter and pictures continue. I try to push Kole away, but he keeps coming back.

Finally, I succeed in holding him back from me. "Kole, did you know about this?" I whisper. As much as I'm embarrassed, I'm hurt, too. I never would have thought that a guy like Kole would do anything so cruel.

Kole looks guilty. "I-I had an idea that this might happen, yeah," he admits.

Angry beyond belief, I shove Kole away from me.

"What the hell!" I shout. "How could you?!"

Marcy slides between Kole and I, facing me.

"It was my idea," she proclaims, proudly. "Everyone just agreed to help me."

I shake my head in disbelief. This is unreal. My first real date...a sham. Kole lured me here just to help Marcy and her gang embarrass me.

"You people are sick," I spit. I turn around to leave, only to come face to face with a group of rough-looking men. They sneer at me and press in closer, forcing me to step backwards. I bump into Marcy, whose hands lash out and push me back towards the men. I manage to stop myself before I crash into them, but only barely. There must have been something in the drink that Marcy gave me because my head is starting to spin and I can barely keep my eyes open. One little drink shouldn't have this kind of effect on a person.

"Time to show the rest of Gotham just how horrible of a babysitter you are," one of the rough-looking men say. Suddenly, I'm yanked into their group. Alcohol is poured over my head, my hair starts to get pulled in all directions, hands feel over my entire body.

I scream and beg for them to stop, for someone to help me, but the painful routine continues on. I'm yanked all around the dancefloor as my captors allow everyone to get a punch in. The DJ is laughing into her microphone, screaming, "Get that traitor, boys!"

I can hear Marcy and Trevor laughing as more alcohol is forced down my throat. More clicking means more pictures are being snapped.

I'm completely helpless. I try to struggle against the men and claw at their faces, but whatever was in that drink has slowed me down. I can only cry and whimper as their hands continue to travel all over my body and I'm continuously doused with alcohol. I feel like I'm drowning, in the alcohol and in my own fear. How can I get out of this? Am I going to die? I want to call for someone, anyone to help me.

 _Mom!_

 _Big brother!_

 _Bane! Bane, please help me!_

One of the men latches onto my chin, forcing me to stare right at his ugly face. Even though everything seems hazy, I can still see the blatant hate and desire lurking in his watery eyes.

"Wonder if the rest of Gotham City will think you're such a saint after they hear about this, eh, boys?" The crowd erupts with raucous laughter as he begins pushing his lips towards mine.

Suddenly, someone grabs me around the waist and lifts me clean into the air. This person, whoever they are, was able to pull me out of the grips of amount five strong men. If the guy holding me is _this_ strong, I think I'd rather face the other attackers in the room. I pathetically continue my struggle as I'm held in the air, even if my struggling only consists of a few weak wicks and whimpering.

"There is no longer any need for fear, Rose," this new person grunts into my ear. "You're safe now."

That voice... It could only belong to one person and one person only...

I look up.

"B-Bane...?" I mumble.

Bane studies me, taking in my tattered clothes, my bruised skin, the tears falling down my face. He's dressed in his dark brown bomber jacket, army pants, and lace-up combat boots, seeming ready to head into battle. After he concludes his studying, his eyes harden into two black slits. He lifts his head and glares around the room at the club-goers, who have all began to back away in fear.

"Unfortunately," he breathes, "they are not."

Bane carefully hands me over to the person behind him, who turns out to be Tippy. She's in a light jacket, jeans, and black sneakers. She must've rushed to make it out here to me. As soon as I recognize he girl as Tippy, I fall right into her arms, I start crying and hold her as tight as I can. I hear her crying, too.

"Shhh, it's okay now," Tippy promises me, her hand caressing the top of my head. "Looks like we made it just in time. I got worried when you didn't text me back."

She looks at my face and sighs with relief. Her eyes then flicker upwards, towards the rest of the club, where they then become as wide as saucers. A low whistle escapes her mouth.

"Woo. Bane's goin' H.A.M.," she notes.

Going H.A.M.? Uh-oh.

I turn around in Tippy's arm to take in the chaotic scene that's erupted all around us, all because of Bane. "Going H.A.M." doesn't even begin to cover it. Bane is completely decimating the people who were attacking me. It's amazing and terrifying to finally see for myself, in person, just how strong Bane is. He's snapping men's necks, breaking people over his knee, and bashing people's faces in like they're made out of putty. All the while, the dark fury in his hardened gaze never wavers. No one stands a chance against him.

No, this isn't good. Bane can't hurt anyone. He's under probation. At this rate, he'll be on Death Row tomorrow morning and that's something I won't ever allow to happen to him.

I pull out of Tippy's arms and race towards Bane.

"Bane, stop it!" I yell. "You're hurting them!"

Bane doesn't hear me or just doesn't care. He continues to knock people out, left and right. Panic has seized control of Club Gothix and now anything goes. Drunken men are lurching themselves at Bane, excited to have their chance of "taking down Gotham's reckoning". The rest of the club (the smart ones, perhaps) have already started making escape, heading towards the closest exit they can find, be it a door or a window.

Someone's pulled a gun. Gunshots ring out in the club, causing the remaining people to hit the ground in an attempt to avoid being shot.

"Rose, we need to get out of here!" Tippy screams over the chaos. "I hear the cops!"

I hear them, too. Their sirens are close, and closing in. If we don't all beat a hasty retreat, we're all looking at time behind bars. I glance between Tippy, who is begging me come, and Bane, who is still hellbent on beating the crap out of everyone who touched me. I want to go with Tippy and escape but I can't leave Bane. They came here and saved me. I won't abandon them now.

"Run!" I cry over my shoulder to Tippy. "Get out of here before they see you!"

Tippy's mouth drops. "I'm not leaving my best friend! Come on, we need to go!" she screams.

"I can't leave Bane behind!" I yell back.

Tippy looks at me and probably realizes that my mind is made up. She shakes her head angrily, before spinning around and dashing for the door.

"You better be out here in five minutes!" she shouts.

I smile at her back and then turn around and head for Bane. He's still fighting, brutally taking down any man who's foolish enough to approach him. I grab every table I come across to steady myself as I make my way over to the battlezone. The spiked drink is making my legs feel like jello and my head like a block of cement balanced atop a pencil.

Bane is holding a man by his throat and is slowly squeezing the life out of him. The man is turning pink, now purple... It won't be long before he's gone.

"Bane, no!"

Once I'm behind Bane, I throw my arms around his back, causing him to stiffen.

"Stop it, Bane!" I yell. "Don't make them see you as a monster!" I bury my face into the back of his jacket, hoping that my weight alone will be able to stop his rage. The way he talks about my weight during training ("you must have ate well today, Rose!" or "I forgot that women are able to surpass their typical weight standards!"), there's a good chance I might be able to drag him down to the ground. And I'll do it, too. There's no way I'm going to let this city see Bane as a monster, not after all of the changes he's made in himself and all of the strides forward he's taken. I won't let his peace be taken away because of my stupidity.

"Please," I beg.

The heaving in Bane's chest diminishes slowly. One of his hands reaches up and hesitantly clasps onto mine. I wrap my arms tighter around him and dig my face closer to his warmth.

"Thank you," I murmur.

The stragglers start to disperse once they see that Bane is no longer in attack-mode.

I breathe against Bane's back. It's a struggle just to stay on my feet right now. I couldn't let go of Bane even if I wanted to. The world is still teetering about like a merry-go-round that won't stop.

"Why... Why did you come here after I was so mean to you?" I mutter.

Bane sighs deeply. "One fight does not make someone forget months of companionship." He turns around in my arms, finally facing me. I'm glad to see that the murderous look has left his eyes, though some traces are still left. His hand swipes my hair out of my face and rests against my cheek.

"Are you injured anywhere seriously?" he asks.

My entire body feels like it's seriously injured. My skin is wet, tingling, and covered in scrapes and bruises. My head is sore from all of the hair-pulling not to mention throbbing because of that drink.

"I'l be alright," I say. I hope this is the true. Truthfully, I just want to tip over right here and take a nap. Hopefully, once I wake up, all of the pain will have disappeared. I take Bane's hands and start tugging him towards the exit. "Thanks for coming to get but we gotta get out of here. The cops are on their way and if they see this-"

I don't have a chance to finish because right at that moment, the police flood into the club. They surround us on all sides, blocking every hope of escape. As soon as they see the bodies on the dancefloor and the limping, moaning victims of Bane's retaliation, guns are drawn and focused on Bane.

"Shoot to kill!" one officer shouts.

Ah, fudge.

Without thinking, I've somehow wobbled my way in front of Bane. I hold my unsteady arms out to either side of me, providing a shield between Bane and the aiming police.

"Wait!" I beg. "He's innocent. I... I was the one who caused this!"

All of the police exchange bewildered looks and their guns begin to lower somewhat. I smile with relief.

Whoa. When did the room start to spin?

I put my hand to my forehead, hoping that this will help me to keep my clumsy self standing straight. Unfortunately, it doesn't. With a tumble that would have made Jennifer Lawrence laugh, I pass out.

* * *

 _CR: Well...that's one way to end a date! o_o; So, Rose made some stupid choices tonight, but she's only human, right? Plus, the alcohol and spike drink went to her little head. What should she have done? Is Kole a freakin' jerk? And what did you guys think of Bane and Tippy coming to the rescue?_

 _Ugh, that part where Rose is getting attacked by the partiers was tough to write. I know that there are girls and boys who have been in similar situations to this and my heart goes out to those people._

 _Next time, in the aftermath of Rose's disastrous "first date", we have a hospital room, embarrassing leaked photos, and a visit from a special clown-faced villain! Ohohoho, we'll have some_ fun _next chapter, so let's put a smile on those faces! :D See you then!_


	12. All Smiles

**(A/N: Daaaaang, Cerulean! Back at it again with a new chappie! Lol, I'm back you guys and I bring to you a new chapter containing the one and only Joker, as promised. Please enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Part Nine: All Smiles**

* * *

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Tippy's face surrounded by an almost heavenly glow. Tears dot the corner of her hazel eyes but her smile is relieved.

"Rose! You're awake!" she beams. Some of the tears drop from her eyes and land on my face. The liquid warmth splashing against my cold skin further helps me to shake out of my deep slumber. I blink and fight back a yawn. I feel so tired, like I've been asleep for days, no, months. I try to stretch my arms and back a bit but Tippy gently pushes my arms back down so that they rest beside my body.

"Careful, you'll pull out your IV," she warns.

IV? What is she talking about?

I twist my neck a bit and gaze down at my arm. Sure enough, there's a needle wedged into the soft flesh at the crook of my elbow, with a tube leading up into an IV bag filled with a clear liquid. Even more horrifying than the sharp object digging into me is the small, pink scratches decorating parts of my arms.

Noticing my confused look, Tippy explains. "Scratches from broken glasses and beer bottles those creeps smashed on you."

I flop back in bed and stare up at the ceiling of my hospital room. "So that crazy night did happen, huh," I murmur, feeling more like I'm in a daze than awake right now.

Tippy's brow furrows. "Yeah, it did. I swear upon everything that I am, when I find that creep who took you to that club and set you up, I will end up in prison."

I force out a laugh, but it hurts my throat so much that I have to cut it short and cough instead. "We both will," I say, only half-joking. As the events of that night of the club come crashing back down, my resolve to let Tippy do whatever she pleases to the creep known as Kole increases.

 _Kissing._

 _Touching._

 _Laughter._

 _Flashing._

 _Pain._

 _Pain._

 _ **Pain.**_

"Rose, your pulse rate is going up," Tippy notes. I look up at my heart monitor and see that the little green lines have picked up in speed and grown closer together. I take a deep breath to try and calm myself. Successful in pushing away the unpleasant memories for now, my mind turns to someone else I desperately need to see. I glance around the tiny hospital room and look back to Tippy.

"Where's Bane?" I ask.

Tippy nods her head towards the door. "He's explaining some things to the GCPD with that cute detective dude," she explains. "That detective is a pretty good guy. I think Bane won't get into any trouble with him there."

Blake is here, thank goodness. She's right; if Blake's around, Bane might just get out of going to prison.

I cough again and groan when a sharp pain shoots around my head like an out of control bottle rocket.

Tippy frowns and climbs to her feet. I notice she's still in the same outfit she wore when she came to rescue me from the club.

"I'll go get you some light food and water and send a doctor in here," she offers. Her small hand goes to my forehead and she smiles. "I'm glad you're okay, Rosey."

I return her smile with a weak one of my own and watch as she exits my room. I settle back in my bed, nursing the massive hangover that came with having a huge amount of alcohol forcefully poured down your throat.

Those freaking creeps.

I roll over on my side and chew on my lip. I'm not going to think about them and I'm not going to cry. But just a flicker of a memory, just an inkling of the image of those creeps with their hands all over me and all of those people snapping pictures of me, and no one coming to help…. It makes me want to throw up.

I gag and quickly slap my hands over my mouth. I hear my heart monitor's beeping pick back up, its loud noises intertwining with my ragged breathing.

I'm okay now. Tippy and Bane saved me. I'm alright.

Suddenly, the door to my room swings open and in strolls the doctor that Tippy promised me. I roll back over so that I'm lying on my back again and watch the doctor enter.

Something about this doctor is…off. For one, his hair looks very unkempt. There's no way that mop of yellowish green hair passed the dress code when he came walking into work today. He's wearing a surgical mask over his face, so I can't really make out his features, but I can tell that he's wearing make-up. Not light make-up, either, but a bunch of gunky, costume make-up. The top of his face is covered in cheap, white face paint while his eyes are circled and smudged with something black. Humming and completely ignoring me, the dirty doctor begins going through the cabinets near my bed. Just by watching him, I know that he's not familiar with this room or the medical instruments and their locations. He's flinging stuff, _sharp_ stuff I should add, left and right, as careless as can be. I watch as he pulls out needle after needle, scalpels, drills, and other scary instruments.

I can only swallow and watch as he lays each of his chosen tools on the little rolling table beside me. The light from above makes each instrument wink and grin mischievously at me. My eyes bounce from the tools to the doctor, who is still humming his unrecognizable tune.

"Um, ah…," I whisper at the doctor. My voice still isn't strong enough to rise much above a whisper. I don't really want to force myself either since my head is still hurting like crazy and I have a feeling that loud noises won't help. "Are you my doctor…?"

The doctor finally stops messing with the cabinets and just stands there. With two sharp movements, he shuts the cabinets and spins around to face me. His eyes dance with some sort of hidden amusement, like someone told a hilarious joke but he's the only one who understood it.

"Hi," he drawls. His voice is low and scratchy, almost like he's growling at me. I can tell that he's smiling at me from behind that flimsy mask, but knowing that doesn't make me feel any better. The smell of cheap cologne and low quality booze floods up my nose as the man leans a bit closer to my bed. There's something off-putting about his eyes, almost as though he's plotting something as he watches my face, and I'm pretty sure it's not my prescription.

If I wasn't sure about it before, I'm almost one hundred percent positive now: this guy isn't my doctor.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The doctor laughs and it's so unlike his voice, it startles me. It's a high-pitched, clustered burst of giggles and its loudness is very much unfitting of our quiet conversation.

"Why, I'm your doctor, silly," he teases. Another quick movement and he's picked up the scalpel and put it under my nose. "See? I've got my tools and everything."

I eye the scalpel that's near my face, swallow, and then turn my attention back to the make-up wearing intruder. Seeing that I'm not buying his lies, the "doctor's" smile droops somewhat. The scalpel vanishes into his pocket. He tugs at the collar of his long, white coat, seeming a bit miffed.

"All of those years at medical school and still no one believes I'm certified," he mumbles, more to himself than to me.

Okay, I have no idea who this guy is, but I want this crazy out of here, now. The only thing certified about him may be that he is certifiably insane.

I scoot up in bed, trying to make myself appear a bit taller and as formidable as a girl in a hospital gown can be. "If you don't leave my room, now," I croak, my voice breaking as it slowly increases in volume, "I'll call for—"

"Who? Your beefed-up roomie?" The fake doctor giggles. "Sorry, party-girl, but he's a little tied up with the nice police right now."

"I-I was going to say the _real_ doctors," I stammer. I don't know why, but I feel embarrassed that this guy thinks that Bane is my knight in shining armor or something. I don't know why I'm embarrassed—heck, I don't even know who this man is! "Since the police are here in the hospital, I think they might be interested in an intruder sneaking into patients' rooms and _pretending_ to be a doctor."

Another giggle. "Ooooh, you are sharp, babysitter!" he sings. His grin is wide, manic behind the mask. "You'd think that someone as clever as you wouldn't be in a situation like this, hm?"

I flinch at his words and sag a little more heavily against the bed. I pull the covers up to my chin and glare up at the make-up wearing intruder. "It wasn't my fault," I hiss.

"I don't know about _you_ ," the man croons, "but I feel like seeing what the masses are up to today." Without asking, he snatches up the TV remote that's near me and points it at the television that's mounted on the stark-white wall. The dark screen flashes on and all at once, I'm greeted with various photos of Kole groping me.

My jaw just about hits the floor. I shake my head from side to side, muttering, "no" over and over. Tears are threatening to spill out of my eyes as picture after picture flashes across the screen. The media has those photos? How?

Candace Weaver sits in front of the derogative pictures, her pretty, pink lips marred by a disgusted grimace.

"Is this the type of person we want in charge of such a sensitive case like the Bane case? One who parties to the point that she winds up in the hospital? One that abandons her post as caretaker for a night of pleasure at such a despicable place as Club Gothix? This girl is not suited for the job; that much is clear. Already, there are dozens of others stepping up, offering to take over her job as the caretaker of Bane. I, for one, think that anyone besides this young woman should be considered for that post. Let's not forget, a vote from Candace Weaver is not one to be taken lightly, folks."

"You precocious, spoiled, little…." My fingers dig into my sheets as the tears begin to flow. I immediately feel guilty for talking badly about the disgruntled news reporter: she didn't take those pictures. Sure, her opinion of me sucks, but she's not to blame. She's just thinking what everyone else is going to think once they see this broadcast.

I glare up at my pictures, half-embarrassed, half-angry. "Everyone's going to see this!" I wail at my pretend doctor. "My family, my friends… Bane."

Bane.

Oh my gosh.

I bury my wet, burning face into my hands and start to sob. "They're going to take him away from me," I whisper. "Because of _my_ stupidity."

After a few more moments of crying, I hear the man in the room give a bored sigh.

"Have you finished with the theatrics yet?" I look up and find him giving me an expectant look, one brow raised. I wipe my face with the back of my hands, gathering up the tears and sliminess and force a small nod.

"Yes? Good." The man rubs his hands together and proceeds to sit down on the edge of my bed, without my permission. He takes in a breath, preparing to speak, but I quickly jump in with my own question, much to his annoyance.

"Who the heck are you?"

Another annoyed sigh. "Listen, sweetheart. Do you want my help or not? Because I'm a very busy man," he quips, while dusting off his arms.

Help? Why would this stranger want to help me? I stare at the fidgeting man dressed in doctor's clothing and topped off with greasy, stringy hair. He stares back, awaiting my answer with eager eyes.

I'm sure, in normal circumstances, I would have already hit the "call" button on the side of my bed and summoned the real doctors to come and get this fake out of here. But these aren't normal circumstances and I'm feeling desperate enough to hear this man out, even if he doesn't seem like anything more than a crazy who stole some poor doctor's lab coat.

A few more moments of doubt before I finally cave in under my curiosity. "…How can you help me?"

The man giggles, delighted with my answer. "See, I like you," he hums. "Straight to the point, my kind of gal. You're in good hands, believe me. I'm—"

"I haven't agreed to anything yet," I remind him in a blunt voice, causing his face to fall. "I just want to know how you _think_ you can help me."

"Simple." He holds up two latex-clad fingers so that his face and mine dance in the space between them. "I'm offering to make those little, ah, _dirty photos_ of you disappear… _poof_!" He throws his fingers outwards, miming hand-sized fireworks. I try not to give a reaction to his words, but my shocked intake of air can't be helped.

I hear him lick at his lips and then he continues. "As an added bonus, I'll even make little, let's call them 'accidents', happen to the people you want them to happen to most." He leans in so close that I can feel and smell his breath, and it's not pleasant.

"Those people who sent the media your photos and set you up last night," he finishes.

I hang my head and glare at my hands, which are folded neatly atop the white pool of fabric gathered in my lap.

"Kole, Trevor, and Marcy…." I murmur, saying out loud the names that have been gnawing at my brain since I regained consciousness. Just saying their names leaves a horrible, lingering taste on my tongue. An "accident" doesn't sound too bad. They deserve it after what they did to me, right?

I blanch and squeeze my eyes shut again, hoping the vengeful images dancing behind my eyelids will disintegrate by the time they open again.

I can feel the doctor's eyes on me, gauging the reaction I give to his words. I force my eyes open and find that he is indeed staring at me. The look in his dark eyes is impatient yet excited.

"So, what do you say, Valencia G. Paisley? Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Immediately, I feel my safeguards snap back into place.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

The doctor picks up a clipboard from the counter near the medical cabinets. He flips his clipboard around so that I can see what papers are pinned there. The first thing I see is a photo of me. In the photo, I was flying a kite on the golden shores of Daytona Beach. One of my hands was clutching onto my sunhat, keeping it from flying upwards and joining my colorful kite in the sky. I was laughing so hard that day because my kite had the tendency to land in people's picnics and on sunbathers. Each time it landed, the target got worse and even more hilarious. My family and I were in hysterics. I have that same very photo pasted on the wall in my bedroom. As far as I know, it's a one of a kind photo that was taken by one of those old-fashioned instant print cameras. There's no way this guy could have a copy!

But that's not even the most disturbing thing I see on the clipboard. There's all sorts of files there, including a copy of my birth certificate (which has my real name right across the top of it) and essays I wrote for my Creative Writing class. There's more photos of me, but I weren't even aware these existed. They were photos of Bane and I hanging out at the beach in Orlando, walking to our hotel room, and _fudge_ , even one of us hugging. To someone who doesn't know our relationship, these could look, well... romantic! Who took these pictures?!

My jaw is literally on the ground. I snap out of my awe and make a wild grab for the clipboard, which the doctor hastily pulls out of my reach.

"Where did you get all of that?!" I shout. The force I put in my voice causes me to cough a few times. Once I've recovered, I jab a finger towards him and wheeze out, "That's private stuff!"

"Apparently not, since it's in my hands," the man teases. When he sees that I don't find him or this situation amusing in the least, he sighs and sits back down on the bed.

"Valencia…"

"It's Rose!" I correct him. Having someone like him call me by my real name just makes me feel disgusted.

"Right, _Rose_ ," he consents. His eyes fall back to his clipboard. "Where'd you pick up that nickname, anyway? I don't remember reading anything in your files about you being a flower aficionado…?"

I make another mad grab for my files, but once again fail. The man falls into a mad fit of giggles at my outburst.

"Ahh, another favor done for you by your masked pet? I thought so." He wags his finger at me and clucks his tongue in a disapproving manner. "You know, for a babysitter, it seems like _he's_ the one doing most of the sitting, don't you? He's already saved your skin…twice, hm? Three times? I've lost count. Maybe the blonde on television was on to something when she said there should be someone else taking care of him."

I feel myself bristling at his words. "You don't know what you're talking about," I whisper. "We look out for each other." As much as I want to believe what I say, I know that what he said holds some truth to it.

"That's why he's being interrogated by the police right now, isn't it?" the doctor counters.

His words drive the painful stake he's wedged into my heart even deeper. I'm not a good babysitter; not at all. I get us into all sorts of trouble. Maybe he's right. Maybe Bane _should_ have someone else taking care of him, someone who is more capable than I am, someone who won't hinder the program to reenter him into society. At this rate, he'll never get to live a normal life. I'm holding him back with all of the problems I cause.

I slump forward, unable to counter his verbal attacks. Mustering up what little confidence in myself I have left, I meet his eyes. "Why are you here?" I ask.

He laughs, like this is the most obvious question in the world. "I said I wanted to make a deal! I'm pretty good at magic tricks; I know how to make your buddies disappear, without so much as a trace. All you have to do in return is relinquish your prized position as Bane's caretaker." His voice has dipped into a deep, scratchy growl by the end of his sentence. He leans towards me, excitement bouncing around in those wild eyes of his.

"Do we have ourselves a deal?" he finishes.

I look up at the television, where my photos are still on full display, before slowly lowering my gaze back to the make-up wearing impostor in front of me. Bane's always protecting me; it's time to start doing the same for him.

I shake my head. "Don't mess with the people from the club," I state, my voice more firm than it's been in a long time. "Violence is the last thing I want right now. If anything were to happen to those people, they would immediately blame Bane and I don't want that to happen."

The man seems ready to protest but I hold up a finger, successfully lulling him back into silence.

"But I'll do the other thing you asked anyway," I say. "I'll stop being Bane's caretaker."

The gleeful expression on the man's face almost makes me rethink my decision.

"Smart move, Valencia," he sings, while taking notes on his clipboard. "You won't regret this. Probably," He adds with a dismissive shrug.

"It's Rose," I correct him. "And, remember: don't hurt any of the people from the club."

"Noted," he says, without looking up from his clipboard. With a final, punctual click of his pen, he looks at me. His hand snakes up to his mask and, in a single motion, he pulls it down.

I nearly gasp at the sight of his marred face. His lips are smothered in bright red lipstick and twisted up into the most maniacal smile I've ever seen. The corners of his mouth seem to have migrated up to the apples of his cheeks, a Glasgow grin of disturbing proportions.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Valenicia, dear," he purrs. "Get well soon."

With that, the clown slips out of my room as quietly as he entered. As soon as he's gone, I bury my face back into my hands and I'm fighting back sobs.

I can't believe I'm saying this but… letting Bane go is the last thing I want to do. I've become so spoiled. I don't know how I'll get along without my surly roommate. I'll miss our bickering and playful bantering over board games like Scrabble. I'll miss our training sessions on the roof, where we fight until the sun goes down and then talk next to the stars until I nearly fall asleep with my head on his shoulder. I'll miss his little one-word responses when I get home from work and complain about my day.

Darn it, I'll miss him. I really hate admitting that, but it's true. Life is going to be kind of lonely without him. Really lonely. But I want him to have a shot of having a normal life. Living with someone as weak and pitiful as me, he'll never get that chance because he'll have to constantly keep putting himself in the limelight to save my weak butt. A million training sessions wouldn't change the fact that I'm still a kid compared to him, a weak one at that. He needs someone who is mature, strong, and capable. Basically, he needs the opposite of me.

Man, that hurts. I feel the wetness on my hands before I even realize that I'm crying. I sit in my hospital room, crying and listening to the hateful messages against me blare from the television for a long time before the door to my room opens again.

I force myself out of the comfortable, wet darkness I was hiding in and look up at my latest visitor.

It's Bane.

Moving as fast as I can, I wipe away my tears, grab the TV remote, and shut off the television. The last thing I want Bane to see is those photos. It's like a slap in the face to him. He warned me about that silly dress and thanks to it, half of my "goods" were on display for the whole world to see.

After swiping away the last of my tears with my sheets and putting on a forced grin, I say, "Hi, Bane."

I wanted my voice to sound chipper but I sound sort of like a toad on the verge of belting out its very last croak. I grab at my throat, embarrassed. I see Bane's eyes crinkle at the embarrassed look on my face. Seeing his amused smile, I can't help but to smile back.

Bane enters my room and pulls up a chair beside my bed. I expect him to start talking, but he doesn't. Instead, he just stares at me, which is a thousand times worse than him berating me. I expected him to come in here with a vengeance, listing out everything I did wrong last night. This silence and this staring, it's worse. Much, _much_ worse. I find myself avoiding his steely glare at all costs, as though one look at him will cause my head to melt off.

Finally, I can't take it anymore. "Okay, okay!" I growl. I fold my arms and sit back in the bed, still refusing to look him in the eye. "I know what you want to say but apparently, your mask has decided to malfunction. I made a total mess of last night, alright? I was stupid, I shouldn't have fallen for Kole and his stupid good look and pretty eyes! I should have been more careful…. I should have known better, I should have-!"

"How are you feeling?" Bane carefully cuts into my rant with a single, solitary statement. I hadn't noticed it before, but somehow, during my speech, Bane moved his hand to my forehead and let it rest there.

I immediately feel my face grow warm. Well, if he was checking for a fever or something, he might think I have one now.

I squirm beneath his hand a bit and cough. "I'm fine," I mumble. Bane lifts a brow, apparently, not believing me. I cough again and then sigh. "My head feels like it's going to split open and maybe my throat hurts, just a little. It feels kind of raw."

Bane moves his hand away from my forehead, taking its heat with it. He goes over to the sink, where he fills a small, plastic cup with cold water from the tap and then returns to his seat. He holds the cup out to me. Feeling shy after my outburst, I take the cup from his hand and swallow down a few sips. The cold water instantly soothes my aching throat, like ice to a burn.

I set the cup down on my table and fiddle with my hair, still unable to meet his eyes. "Thank you," I say, my voice coming out much clearer this time.

I can feel Bane watching me. This is proved when he asks, in a voice that seems to crawl through the air, "Why are you averting your eyes from me?"

"I'm not…!" I protest. I force myself to look at him and bite down hard on the inside of my lower lip so that I stay focused.

But when I look into his eyes, all I imagine is how disappointed and disgusted he must be of me after what he witnessed at the club.

I drop my eyes again and shrug. "I'm just…tired."

"Then you should rest for now. The police have informed me that you will be released from the hospital as soon as they have spoken with you, which won't be for a few more hours."

Bane stands up and begins to head for the door. I start to panic as he gets closer to leaving the door. I don't want to leave things like this, especially…especially if this is going to be the last time I see him.

"Thank you!" I cry.

Bane stops in his tracks and slowly turns to face me. His dark eyes flash.

"Why are you thanking me?" he questions. He ventures closer to the bed when I fidget instead of immediately answering him.

I play more furiously with my tangled hair. "Thank you for coming in there and rescuing me last night," I murmur. "You and Tippy saved me from something that could have gotten really, really bad." I frown at the memory of the men rubbing their disgusting hands over my thighs. I shake away the memory and try to focus on the present. "You're always saving me, even when I'm the idiot who caused the problem," I continue with a small laugh. "I've never had someone like you in my life before and I…. Well, I'm grateful. I wish I could pay you back for everything that you've done for me."

Bane looks thoughtful at my words. He takes a seat again, using his knees as balancing boards for his big arms.

"Your presence and well-being," he breathes, "is thanks enough, young Rose."

I finally look him in the eyes and smile. "You're so sweet, sometimes," I tease. "I sometimes doubt that you've never had a girlfriend."

I reach over and take one of his huge hands in both of my small ones. I rest my cheek against his hand, close my eyes, and exhale. Bane tenses a bit, maybe surprised by my actions, but he doesn't pull away. I just want to treasure his presence and well-being right now, just for a little bit.

"You know, you never gave me a chance all of those weeks ago to tell you my real name," I say to my best friend.

Bane remains silent, waiting for me to proceed.

"It's Valencia Gale Paisley."

"A beautiful name," comes Bane's soft reply.

I smile at his words. "Thanks. But keep calling me Rose, okay? I like it."

After a few moments pass, I snap out of the comfortable spell we seemed to have fallen under. I sit up with a gasp and yank Bane's hand towards my collarbone.

"Oh!" I cry. "What did the police say? You're not going to get into any trouble, are you? It was all my fault, you were just protecting me!"

"Calm yourself," Bane orders. I take a deep breath and lower Bane's hand to my lap with a nod of my head, steeling myself in anticipation of his answer. Bane eyes his hand's position for a moment and then raises his gaze to me again. "They're going to overlook the situation for now."

My chest nearly explodes with relief as I allow air to start flowing through my lungs again. "Blake?" I ask.

Bane nods.

Thank the Lord above for Detective Blake. I don't know how he does it, but he's always able to get Bane and I out of sticky situations. Situations that might not have happened if I weren't involved.

Another pang of guilt rocks me. I lower my head and make myself smile.

"He's a good guy," I mutter. What if I got him fired? It's becoming clearer by the second that I need to extract myself from Bane's life.

Bane nods. "A good man, yes, but there's only so much one good man can do. They're going to continue their investigation of last night's events. His fellow policeman are determined to see me locked away due to the belief that you are unable to 'keep an eye on me'."

Here comes more of that lovely guilt.

"How shallow can those cops get?" I cry, feeling myself grow angry. "Anyone there can attest to the fact that those guys meant me harm. If you and Tippy wouldn't have showed up when you did, I might have been…!"

I feel Bane's hand tighten around mine. He knows exactly what I wanted to say but couldn't bring myself to say it because of how close it came to happening. If anyone there had a shred of humanity in their hearts, they would come forward and tell the cops exactly what happened and clear Bane's name.

Seething, I turn to face Bane. "Can you send Blake in here? I need to talk to him."

Bane nods and climbs to his feet again. Once more, he begins to head for the door, and once more, I feel as though I don't want him to leave. He can't leave yet, not until I've gotten the chance to say goodbye.

Shakily, I move my legs off of the side of the bed and stand to my feet. Dizziness hits me and hits me hard. I have to grab on to my bed to keep from tipping over. But, once I regain my composure, I start to wobble after Bane, taking my IV bag with me.

"Bane, wait…" I cry hoarsely.

Bane turns around to face me and I immediately dive into his arms. I wrap my arms around his back and pull myself as close as I can get to him. As usual, Bane hesitates when returning the hug and only uses one of his arms, but that's more than enough for me.

I don't say anything as we hug; I listen to his heart beating next to my ear and cherish the warmth and safety I feel in his arms.

I'm going to miss this. I'm going to miss _him_. But it's what's best.

Bane stays silent as our hug lingers on, his hand pressed lightly against the small of my back. He ends up being the one to pull away first.

Quickly, I try to dip my head away but Bane catches my chin and forces me to look at him.

"Why are you crying, Rose?" he wishes to know.

I blink away my tears and try to smile. "I'm just… just really happy you're okay!"

Bane doesn't buy it. His eyes scour over my face, searching for the truth behind my tears. Becoming exasperated, I pull away.

"I'm _fine_ , Bane!" I assure him. "See this big, happy smile? I'm fine!"

Bane still doesn't look as though he believes me but he doesn't push it any further. Instead, he nods at me and breezes out of the room. I stare at the door for a long time after he leaves, indecisiveness battling away in my brain.

By the time Blake bursts into my room, full of questions regarding my health and last night, my mind is made up. I've decided.

"Detective Blake," I say, interrupting him mid-question.

The detective stops talking. For the first time since he's entered the room, he's noticed my tears.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asks, alarmed.

I smile as the tears begin to roll down my face, one after the other.

"I don't want to be in charge of Bane any longer."

* * *

 _Cerulean: O...M...GEE._

 _Guys, this story has a mind of its own, lol! I have started rewriting chapters like crazy and changing the plot around a bunch (this is in future chapters)! I'm very excited with where this story is going! I know there wasn't a lot of action going on in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed a little, teensy bit of Banose! Balencia? (coupling name?) and the Joker!_

* * *

 _To those who reviewed the last chapter..._

 **harleyquinn87** : Thank you so much for all of the sweet reviews! You're too kind :D

 **WWEKanesNumberOneFan** : Kole's a loser and a jerk. Unfortunately, this won't be the last we see of him! He plays a role a little further down the story too :o Yup, Rose is learning a lot from her time as Bane's caretaker! She's got a ways to go though lol

 **RJ** : *sets up Kole punching bag* Feel free, lol! Sorry it took me a bit to update but I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! :DD

 **Dem0nLight** : Whaaaat, I didn't know about that! *heads to Google in a hurry* And I love the Scarecrow! That's so sad! Yup yup, lots of trouble on the horizon for these two!

 **LoveBane** : Lol! Yes, he was too good to be true, sadly D: It's good to have a cell phone with a bestie on the other side in situations like those! And yayyy! Hope you liked reading about our favorite clown-faced villain! :)

* * *

 **Next time, we have a lonely Rose, a startling realization, and a brutal kidnapping! (and it's not Rose in trouble this time, whaaaa?) It's Rose to the rescue in the next chapter and someone finally, finally starts to admit their feelings! See you next time! :) *blows kisses to readers!***


	13. Where We End (1): The Trial

**Part 10: Where We End (1)  
**

 **The Trial**

* * *

 _Hi, gang! Back with another chapter! I've decided to split this chapter into 3 parts since it's very, very long. It will be sort of like the Orlando special, except more angsty lol and with a lot more going on. So, here we go! *hands out tissues to my readers* You might need these..._

* * *

In order to formally relinquish my position as Bane's caretaker, I had to try for an appeal down at the courthouse. What should have taken weeks, possibly months, only took a few days. I suspect the recent events at the club had something to do with the speed at which I found myself seated in front of this stoic-faced judge and the grinning members of the jury.

That Wednesday, the trial took place.

My outfit feels abnormally stiff and itchy, like cardboard wrapped with barbed wire. I don't even know why I bothered wearing the tight-fitting black skirt suit. It arrived in the mail shortly after I got out of the hospital, delivered by the mailman from an anonymous party. It's like the person who sent this, whoever they are, knew that I didn't have anything to wear to court.

I pull at its prickly collar, trying to let my lungs get a little oxygen, then finally just give up. Trying to look as nonchalant as possible, I cross one leg over the other and begin the infuriating game of pretending that the world around me doesn't exist. I focus on the tip of my shiny, bouncing heel and trying to breathe properly. I decide to just settle for sucking air in between my dark red lips, sort of like a fish gasping for air.

A fish gasping for air…. That's a perfect way to describe how I'm feeling right now: a tiny fish out of water, desperately searching for a way to splash back into the warm, safe depths of my home. I want nothing more than to get this trial over with and to get away from all of the prying eyes and curious murmuring that fills Gotham City Courthouse.

Aren't lawyers supposed to make you feel safe? Well, mine isn't. My lawyer, Mr. Jackal, looks like a pair of scissors: pointed and sharp all over. His nose is long and sharp, his lips are thin and pointed, and his suit is jutting out in all sorts of weird directions. He hasn't said much to me since he was assigned to me besides that "we're going to win this thing, hands down". Right now, Mr. Jackal is busy combing his unnaturally black toupee and tossing the crowd behind us cocky smiles and thumbs-ups. At least he's feeling confident.

For a moment, my traitorous eyes leave my shoes and wander over to the other side of the room, where I see Bane and Detective Blake seated with their attorney. Blake is glaring at the judge. I can see it written all over his handsome face; he's trying to figure out exactly how he is going to win this thing and keep me as Bane's caretaker. I'm a little worried. Blake is notorious for getting things done in this city when everyone else is against him. I hate being pitted against him like this.

Then there's Bane. I can't even look at him for long. He's like me; looking nowhere and zoning the rest of the world out. Unlike me, he looks extremely calm, as though he knows something the rest of the court knows nothing about. His eyes rest solely on his large hands, which are laced together on top of the wooden table he and the detective are seated behind. No one and nothing else seems to matter to him.

Until his eyes suddenly shift over to meet mine.

It's as though lightning strikes. His black eyes, which rapidly turn darker as they stare at me, keep me locked in place without hope of an escape. My heart constricts, my throat turns dry, and I all but break my neck as I twist my body back around and resume staring at the tip of my black heel, which is bouncing even more fervently than before.

If I wasn't sure of it before, I'm sure of it now: Bane hates my guts. He hates _me._

The sound of wood smashing against wood brings the active courtroom into near silence. I look up from my shoes to find the burly judge glaring down at us all from over the horn-rimmed glasses resting on his potato-shaped nose. I immediately sit up straighter, as does the rest of the courtroom, causing a small ruckus of shuffling suits and clacking footwear.

The Honorable Judge Vincent lays his wooden gavel aside and then folds one hand on top of the other. He leans forward in his high up chair and gives all of us a menacing look that demands each of our respect and attention. I'm sure he's even managed to snag Bane's attention and maybe even respect with that mean mug, but I'm not going to risk another look in his direction to find out if it has or not.

Once he's certain that we're all paying attention to him, the heavyset judge clears his throat and nods at the room.

"I understand that this is a very exciting and very important trial for you all, and frankly, despite my sour expression, I am excited to see the outcome of it as well. But as long as we have all of this noise and hullabaloo, nothing is ever going to get done! So if everyone here is ready to _shut up_ , I am ready to begin the trial."

Well, that got everyone to be quiet. Everyone and everything besides my thudding heart, that is. The little thing feels like it's going to implode any second now. Any second now, Judge Vincent is going to look over at me and tell my heart to shut up.

Satisfied, the judge begins to get things rolling with one quick rap of his gavel. "Alright, folks, let's get this party started. Today, we have the trial of Valencia Paisley vs. The City of Gotham. Will the defending side begin with their opening statement, please?"

The lawyer on Blake's and Bane's side rises to his feet. Mr. Hyde is a big man, built like a linebacker, with a square, powerful jaw of Greek god proportions and eyes as black as onyx. In any other situation, he would have been a very intimidating man, but right now, he's little more than a bobbing Adam's apple, two fidgeting hands, and a pair of shaking captoe shoes. I don't know if he's scared because he's found himself in the unfortunate position of being wedged between Blake and Bane or if he's terrified by the menacing glares the members of the jury are giving him.

Either way, he clears his throat and begins to speak. "T-Today, we hope to convince you and the rest of the great city of Gotham that Miss Paisley was and remains the best choice for Bane's rehabilitation. She's helped the police department immensely through her sacrifices and proved time after time that she is more than capable of the job she's been tasked with."

My lawyer suddenly jumps to his feet and wags his finger around like it's a red flag. "And we, your Honor, would like to prove otherwise!" he just about yells. His nasaly voice makes my skin crawl. It sounds like he needs a desperate nose of that medicine that smooth-talking honeybee is always boasting about on television.

The judge quirks a brow in my direction. He pushes his glasses down and eyes me for a moment, which does nothing for my already frazzled nerves.

"You _do_ realize that this means you will be defaming your own character, Miss Paisley?" he asks.

I swallow and nod. "I understand, sir."

The judge's wide lips form a frown but he doesn't push me any further. He sits back in his seat and rolls up his long, black sleeves.

"Well, this will be even more interesting than I first thought," he surmises. He swings his gavel in our direction. "Let's begin with your side and get down to business. Why should this young lady be removed from her position as Bane's guardian and rehabilitator? From what I hear, she's doing a good job."

My lawyer has been waiting all day for this moment, maybe his whole life. I'm sure this case will be the one to cement him into the history books.

He slicks his greasy hair back with one hand and then strides to the front of the courtroom. His bow-legged, prancing gait reminds me of those strutting vultures from Disney's _Jungle Book_. Like a pop star ready to perform, he spins and faces his audience with a sinister grin.

"Ladies and gentleman, seated before you today is a young woman known to the rest of the world as Valencia Paisley and to a select few as 'Rose'. Until a few months ago, she was a relatively unknown student at Gotham University, where she majors in Creative Writing. Now, you may know her as the woman brave enough to volunteer to be the caretaker of Bane, otherwise known as the menace of Gotham City. This girl put her life on the line to try and rehabilitate one of the most dangerous villains to walk these streets. Many would call her brave. Others would call her just plain naïve and stupid."

Audible gasps and some murmurs of agreement sound throughout the courtroom. I clench my hands into fists and bite my tongue. This is for the best. I need to keep telling myself that and remain silent.

Mr. Jackal continues on without batting an eye. "The police at GCPD all thought it would be a 'brilliant' idea to force this villain into the home of a lone young woman with absolutely no skills in defending herself and no family nearby. She had no choice in taking him in. You see, this was _forced_ upon her. So, any of you who may hail her as a hero can stop that right now. She's no hero but a victim. She had no choice. If she did, she would've gotten rid of the brute right then and there and sent him to the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum where monsters like him really belong."

Remain silent, my butt.

I jump to my feet and slam my hands down on the table in front of me. Everyone's eyes jump from Mr. Jackal to me. I want to sit back down and awkwardly laugh off my outburst but my lawyer is asking for it right now and I'm just the one to give it to him.

This _isn't_ what we agreed on when we went over what we were going to say in court. It's simple: I'm not fit for the job, I'm a college student, I work, I'm busy. Someone else needs to take up the torch. Even if what Mr. Jackal is saying will gain me sympathy and make me seem like the poor, innocent victim in all of this, most likely pulling Bane from my care anyway, I'm not going to let Bane be pegged as some sort of ferocious monster.

"I may _not_ have had much of a choice in the beginning as to whether I was going to take Bane in or not, but then I realized that _everyone_ deserves a second chance, no matter how big their mistake was. If that makes me a hero, I could care less. But everyone deserves a second shot at a better life, which is why I'm here today. We are not here to call Bane a monster but to get him to a place where he can get that second shot. And I hope you see now that I am _very_ capable of defending myself, sir."

The room is silent after my words, besides from a few snickers that sound like they may or may not belong to a certain detective. Feeling a bit embarrassed but satisfied, I sit down and stare at the judge. It's his reaction I care about the most right now. He's the one who holds Bane's future in his hands so I want to appeal to him as much as possible. The jury is a lost cause, judging by the varying levels of hate painted across each of their faces. I don't look over at Bane but I can feel him watching me, too, more intensely than anyone else in the courtroom.

Mr. Jackal looks a little (maybe a lot) thrown off by my outburst. He fixes his sloppy toupee, which went a little askew during my rant, and sends me a malice-filled glare and snorts.

"Right, how silly of me. Miss Paisley has reminded me of our true mission in coming before you today: to get Bane out from under her care. I must admit, I find it whether curious that someone who seems to believe in a mass murderer so much is going this far to get him away from her. Just a thought."

Really? I didn't come here to defend myself against my own lawyer. I'm not even on the stand yet!

"Your Honor, our side would like to call Miss Paisley to the stand for further questioning," my lawyer announces.

Well, crap.

I slowly stand to my feet and make my way over to the seat near the judge, my sharp heels clicking every time they come down on the tile floor. Sitting up here with all of these eyes on me makes me feel like I'm finally facing down the city that has been so against me since the day I took Bane in. It's really not a good feeling. There's a sea of angry faces staring me down and I hate it. Up here, though, there's nowhere to hide. I'm a fly caught on fly paper.

I gulp down my fear and focus on Mr. Jackal. He gives me a slimy grin full of brown-stained teeth, a grin that forces his pinched eyes to squint up to the point that they almost appear to be closed.

"Would you call yourself a good girl, Miss Paisley?" he asks. His gloved finger taps out a rhythmic beat on his barely-there lips as he waits for an answer that I have not the slightest clue on how to word.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" I hear Blake murmur, just loud enough for those near him to hear.

I shift uncomfortably as the silence that follows my lawyer's words drag on.

"I…I don't really know what you mean," I finally say.

My lawyer steps closer. Judging by the flickering gleam in his eye, I'd say that he's got something up his sleeve. Which is a good thing, right? He's helping me to get Bane into a new and better situation, far away from a haphazard airhead like me.

"What I mean," my lawyer hisses, "is are you someone who follows the rules? Do you behave? Do you consider yourself to be a good person in general?"

What he's saying still sounds funny to me but I guess I'll just go ahead and try to answer as best as I can.

"I try to be…," I reply, even though I feel uncertain saying it. This feels like a trick question.

Another flash of that simpering grin and I know I must have said the right (wrong) thing. My lawyer folds his hands in front of his chest and peers down at me like a vulture who just spotted an animal making the horrible mistake of stepping out into a busy highway.

"Your Honor, do I have your permission to show a few photographs to the courtroom?" he asks.

Judge Vincent seems a little thrown off."…It's a little early in the trial, but if that's what you want to do, then go for it," the judge says after a pause. "I need to see them first however."

My lawyer's grin grows. "Of course."

His hand goes into his breastpocket and he fishes out what looks like a tiny remote control. He points it at the ceiling and mashes a button. A moment later, a huge projector screen lowers down. My eyes and everyone else's watch as the screen fully extends in front of us.

"The lights, if you will," my lawyer instructs, while waving towards two suited gentleman that are standing beside the doors of the courtroom. The men look confused for a moment but eventually fumble and bumble around until they turn off the lights in the room. The room instantly darkens, casting everyone in almost utter black. Curious murmurs fill the room as the lanky lawyer struts over to where a small, black projector is situated on a table. He pulls a few photos out of a manila folder and hands them to Judge Vincent. The judge takes the photos and thumbs through them. Whatever's captured on the photos is enough to make the judge's face turns even sourer. He grumbles something under his breath, shakes his head, and hands the photos back to Mr. Jackal.

"Go ahead and show them," he huffs. I don't miss the disappointed glance he throws in my direction. "I guess it's time we all see the true Valencia Paisley."

Mr. Jackal bows politely before spinning around, pointing his remote at the projector, and pressing a giant blue button.

Suddenly, the screen that lowered down in front of me is showing a giant, blown-up picture of me in the club, with Kole's hands all over me.

I'm in my red dress, which looked more like a red shirt at that point, and Kole's hand is lingering on my exposed thigh. His face is lost in my neck and black hair and I'm just standing there, grinning like an idiot.

I think I'm going to puke and then die from utter embarrassment.

Everyone's aflutter in the courtroom, and all conversations have my name smack dab in the center of them.

"Can you believe her?"

"We're supposed to trust someone like _her_?"

I shrink down into my seat and cover my face, wishing that I could somehow just disappear into thin air. Oh my gosh, everyone's seeing this. Bane, Blake, _Bane_... I just want to go home.

Mr. Jackal's voice breaks through my hopeful wishes and draws me out of the dark hole I pushed myself into.

"As you can see, citizens of Gotham, Miss Paisley is most certainly _not_ a good girl. Do we want someone like _this_ —," Another click of the button shows another equally embarrassing photo to the world, "—in charge of the rehabilitation of Gotham's biggest threat to date? She's unreliable! Unfit for the job!"

Somewhere inside of me, a little voice is calling out:

 _Caring for Bane_ isn't _a job. It's what I want to do._

 _Everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect._

 _Is what happened really my fault? Should I just sit here and let my dignity be verbally ripped to shreds?_

And though the little voice is loud and makes a lot of sense and I can feel my lips parting to let me really speak my mind… I don't repeat its words. My tongue is tied into several knots by the shame brought on by the photos and the judgmental glares of the court. This is for the best. I will continue to tell myself that.

After the "photo shoot," Mr. Hyde's attempt to turn things in Blake's favor fall on deaf ears. Not even an hour into the trial, Judge Vincent is banging his gavel down and relieving me of my position as Bane's caretaker.

I leave the loud courtroom in a daze, urged by the triumphant cheers of the jury and rough arms that belong to Mr. Jackal. The smug look on Mr. Jackal's face makes me feel sick to my stomach but I keep my head bowed and allow him to guide me through the courthouse as we make our way towards the exit. The outcome is what I wanted-Bane will be being placed into someone else's care. I could tell that Mr. Jackal was trying to get him sent to Arkham, but at least I was able to shoot that down, even at the cost of my own dignity and pretty much every chance I'll ever have at a normal life.

At least Bane will have a chance at one.

Suddenly, a crowd of journalists from newspapers, tabloids, TV stations, and the like, wash over us in a tidal wave of cameras and questions. There has to be at least fifty reporters surrounding me, each of them shouting questions at me and shoving their mics towards my face.

Their questions blend together into one big ball of gibberish, but one word stand out loud and clear: _Bane_. Luckily, my lawyer isn't one who's shy of the spotlight, so he happily starts answering questions in my place, like a celebrity on a late night talk show.

I stand back a little bit, trying to keep my face blocked by lowering my head and raising my shoulder. The last place I want to be is in another photo. I just want to go back to my apartment and curl up in a ball. Bane won't be there to talk to.

 _He won't ever be in my apartment again, will he..._?

It is right then that somebody grabs my forearm and yanks me behind one of the pillars, out of sight. My arm is twisted behind my back, forcing me to arch forward because of the excruciating pain. My attacker is situated behind me so I can't see him, but judging by the heavy breathing beside my ear and mechanical whirring noises, I think I already know who it is.

"Let me go," I growl.

A deep breath, more whirring. "A word, if you will, Miss Rose," comes Bane's gritty response. "I promise not to take up too much of your precious time. I know you're a celebrity now, after all."

I sigh. There's no way to put off this conversation. As much as I wanted to avoid speaking to Bane (and everyone else in the world) ever again, I guess it was all just a hopeful dream.

"I don't have anything to say to you," I say, letting some of the venom slip out of my voice. I don't have any right to pretend that I'm angry at him, but it will be easier to break off our friendship if I continue playing the role of the carefree party girl half of Gotham thinks me to be. If I keep pretending like I don't care about any of this, about him, maybe it will make it less painful.

"Why are you doing this?" Bane asks. "Tell me and I will believe you."

"Leave me alone, Bane," I mutter. "I just want to go home and get away from all of this." I try to tug away from him but his grip on my arm only tightens.

"First, I would like my answer."

When I don't speak, Bane whips me around and slams me back against the stone pillar. I'm forced to stare up into Bane's angry face. I want to look away but that hurt look on his face keeps my eyes glued. His eyes are two slits filled to the brim with outrage and confusion. I can tell he's trying his best to keep his cool but his façade is slipping. Anger is oozing out of him like a filled cracked jar. His heavy hands are clamped down over my shoulders like bear traps, which means there is no escape from this conversation.

My chest is heaving as I try to hold back tears but I can feel them burning away at the corners of my eyes, the little, traitorous things. I whip my head to the side in a futile attempt to keep my tears hidden.

"Rose," Bane murmurs.

I squeeze my eyes even tighter.

He inhales, long and deep, before breathing out my name in one short breath, "Valencia."

Fudge. If there weren't tears before, they've arrived now. I drop my chin to my chest and shake my head back and forth. Tears are falling down my face like waterfalls. I can't do this with him! I didn't think today was going to be this hard!

"You saw the pictures, Bane!" I shout. Remembering that we're in hiding and I don't want the paparazzi to witness our break-up or…or whatever you want to call it, I lower my voice and continue. I don't want to say what comes out of my mouth next but I have to. I want him to forget about me and look forward.

"Aren't you sick of me? I can't do anything right. All I keep doing is getting in the way of everything and making things harder for everyone else around me. And...and _you're_ getting in _my_ way! In the way of my life! I just want to be a normal college student and have fun! I'm tired of being in the limelight because of you! I want to... to party and have fun and live a _normal_ life... And a normal life doesn't include _you,_ Bane."

Something flashes across Bane's eyes then. His solid brown eyes widen, only for a moment, before slowly narrowing back into two, dark slits. I feel his grip on my shoulders loosen so I quickly pull away from him and hurry down the steps to where my lawyer is waiting with the car. Paparazzi are snapping pictures and asking questions but I ignore them all. I dive into the backseat of the dark sedan and quickly shut the door behind me. As my lawyer, who is still busy gloating over his victory to my uncaring ears, pulls away from the courthouse, I spare one last look at Bane.

He hasn't moved from our spot next to the pillar. His eyes are on the car, but the change that's come over those eyes is tremendous. Every ounce of care of kindness that I thought they held within them is gone. They are dark and empty now, filled with a sort of spiteful glee.

Standing up there, on the high, stone steps of the Gotham Courthouse, he looks just like the man who destroyed Gotham not even a year ago.

* * *

 _*Cerulean: *slaps Rose upside her head* There, I've done it for you all, lol, so no need to do so in the comments unless you truly must!_

 _How many of you think Rose is making the wrong decision in giving up her role as Bane's caretaker? How many of you think she's doing the right thing in putting him in the hands of someone else who is more capable of the job than she is?_

 _I'm looking forward to your reviews! I always look back at them to inspire me to come back to this story when I have time! :D AND OVER FIFTY FAVES AND FOLLOWS for B & R?! How **awesome** are you guys?!)_

* * *

 _To those who reviewed the last chapter..._

 ** _Guest:_** _Why, thank you! I love hearing ppl say that they like Bane and my OC! :)_

 ** _Vertigo_ _Venom:_** _Thanks, love!_

 _ **:**_ _I noticed the same thing! I love me some dark fics every once in a while but I wanted to throw something a little more light-hearted into the fandom :) And I am sooo glad you're rooting for them! :D Rose sends her love!_

 ** _Guest:_** _I'm back! :D Did you miss me?_

 ** _hailiedakota_** _: Sorry but Rose is on a mission...to destroy the shippers' hopes and dreams D:  
_

 ** _Squeegee_** _ **Beckinhime** : Thank you so much! :)_

 ** _haha95:_** _Well, here it is! :)_

 ** _LoveBane:_** _Bane's a little ticked right now but we'll see a little bit more of how he's handling their "break-up" in the next chapters :o The Joker is my favorite too! I wanted to do a full fanfic for him but he's so difficult to write for! I've seen some people do his character spot-on but I'm afraid that I will fall short... So I gave him a role in this story! And he will be back, I promise lol! : **)**_

 _ **Jellytaco:** Pause... I love your username! Haha, wow you're amazingly sweet and hilarious! Thank you so much! I'm glad you gave my fanfic a try! Rose can't see her own worth (which is one of her many character flaws lol) and it's one of the things holding her back from reaching her true potential, which is something Bane's already picked up on. And the more rambling the better! I love long reviews! :D To answer your questions... A) Her father passed away, which is something she doesn't really like to talk about but will be mentioned further into the story, B) It's a book but I do love the idea of this being her fantasy! Being lonely in college and something exciting happening to her, like Bane dropping into her life! Stop, you're making my writer senses tingle lol xP Next chapter is going to talk a bit about her book so stay tuned! _

_**Anna10473** : Thank you! I love writing for the Joker so I'm glad you liked the way I wrote his character :) He'll be back!_

 _ **Guest** : Lol! :D U might be even madder now... o.o;_

 ** _RJ:_** _Lol! Bane and Rose had to go their separate ways... for now :) *crying* I think that Kole punching bag will be even more useful after this chapter lol :P Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
_

 ** _Marie:_** _Thank you, ma'am! :)_ _  
_

 _ **harleyquinn87** : Harley! I'm such a big fan! *faint* Lol, Mistah J will definitely be back so expect to see him causing more mischief and mayhem in later chapters :)_

 _ **oXxgeorgiaxXo** : Sorry, I know the wait was pretty long! I try to balance writing fanfic with original fiction as much as possible but sometimes fanfic has to be put on the backburners (sadly;-;) Hope this chapter was worth the wait!_

* * *

 _Next time, we have a depressed Rose, a repenting Kole, and the reveal of Bane's new caretaker! Get ready for a familiar face in **part 2 of Where We End: The New Rose**! (let's see how many people can guess who his new caretaker will be ;D)_


End file.
